


[ Vietnamese Version ] Draco Malfoy and the Resurrection Stone

by ChunyuPink



Series: [ Vietnamese Version ] Time Twister [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Time Travel, mentions of child abuse
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunyuPink/pseuds/ChunyuPink
Summary: Kết thúc rồi. Đây là kết cục của mọi chuyện.Draco Lucius Malfoy đã sống sót sau chiến tranh thế giới Phù thuỷ và kỳ diệu thay thoát khỏi ngục tù Azkaban. Những Thần Sáng đã giữ đũa phép của anh khi anh đang được cải tạo, nhưng ít nhất anh là một người tự do. Tự do làm bất cứ thứ gì anh muốn, bao gồm cả việc đến Hẻm Xéo nơi mà người ta xa lánh anh, và tệ hơn nữa là ném những lời nguyền và những lời bôi nhọ danh dự anh.Draco đã quyết định sai lầm. Anh không còn thuộc về thế giới này nữa rồi, thế giới mà anh đã góp phần tạo dựng nên. Khi anh tìm được cách để quay về quá khứ khi mọi chuyện chỉ mới bắt đầu, anh nhận ra rằng đây chưa phải là kết thúc.Đây chỉ mới là bắt đầu mà thôi.





	1. The Boy Who Forgot To Live

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Resurrection Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021610) by [YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter/pseuds/YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả!  
> Chỉ được post duy nhất ở đây và wordpress cá nhân "chunyupink.wordpress.com"  
> Những nơi khác đều là post trái phép!  
> Xin tôn trọng công sức của người dịch cũng như tác giả!
> 
> All credits belong to Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.  
> Mọi bản quyền thuộc về Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.

_**Chapter 01**_ ~ The Boy Who Forgot to Live

 ** _Chương 01_** ~ Đứa trẻ quên mất cách sống sót

Đã được… Có vẻ như đã  _rất nhiều năm_  trôi qua. Theo như Draco ước chừng, chỉ mới được hai tháng trôi qua, nhưng… Mọi thứ như thể một cột mốc quan trọng trong đời đã trôi qua. Bây giờ, mọi người đang gầy dựng lại mọi thứ. Họ đang vượt qua mọi thứ. Kể cả cặp song sinh – nhà Weasley – tiệm giỡn đã được sửa sang và hoạt động lại.

Thế Chiến Thứ Hai của giới phù thuỷ đã hoàn toàn kết thúc. Cái thiện đã chiến thắng, những Tử Thần Thực Tử đã bị bắt và giam trong Azkaban, và giám ngục đã bị cấm. Mọi thứ trở lại đúng vị trí của nó. Vậy thì tại sao Draco lại cảm thấy thật  _lạc lõng_. Anh không vui sướng như những người khác khi Voldemort bị đánh bại, hay buồn như phe ‘của anh’ đã thất bại. Anh chỉ cảm thấy… Anh không rõ lắm mình cảm thấy thế nào. Đó là lý do tại sao anh thấy lạc lõng.

 

Nó giống như anh không chắc anh cảm thấy  _thế nào_ , như thể là tất cả cảm xúc của anh đã bị rút cạn và anh bị bỏ lại với mớ hỗn độn này, anh không biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu. Có lẽ… Có lẽ điều tốt nhất nên làm là bắt đầu lại từ đầu. Để khiến mọi thứ tốt đẹp hơn, theo một cách nào đó. Có lẽ là tìm Potter và xin lỗi.

Ừm… Ừm, đó sẽ là một khởi đầu tốt. Đặc biệt là sau tất cả những vụ lộn xộn cùng với Crabble và Lửa Quỷ- Lạy Chúa,  _Crabbe_. Nó vẫn sẽ ảnh hưởng đến Draco, vào ngày nào đó. Thức dậy và nhận ra rằng cậu ta đã chết. Pansy hiếm khi nói chuyện với anh- Cả hai đều bị đưa ra toà và bị giám sát. Hai kẻ đã từng là người hầu của Voldemort thường xuyên gặp nhau và nói chuyện? Họ chắc chắn sẽ bị bắt vào Azkaban mà không hề có một phiên toà công bằng nào để họ có thể chứng minh sự trong sạch của mình. Pansy  _gần như_  không hề có một phiên toà công bằng nào. Cô chỉ được tha bởi vì cô hầu như không thực sự liên quan đến Tử Thần Thực Tử. Draco… anh vẫn không chắc lắm về phiên toà của mình.

Anh không hiểu  _làm thế nào_  anh vẫn có thể đi lại tự do trong Hẻm Xéo. Potter đã chứng minh sự trong sạch của anh, dĩ nhiên rồi. Điều đó đã giúp ích. Tên chết tiệt ‘Cứu thể chủ của Thế giới Phù thuỷ’ đã thương hại anh. Vì Chúa, anh cần phải tìm ra mình cần phải làm gì. Phải có gì đó để làm. Chỉ là- Ít nhất thì cũng  _xin lỗi_. Merlin,  _Blaise_  đã không còn nói chuyện với anh nữa. Không ai ngoài kia tấn công anh – họ hoàn toàn không hề sợ hãi – nhưng họ cũng không hề thể hiện sự giận dữ.

Nó còn tệ hơn khi anh là một  _Tử Thần Thực Tử_. Anh hoàn toàn bị xa lánh, những chủ hiệu luôn dùng ánh mắt sắc bén quan sát anh, và những Thần Sáng thì luôn ‘tình cờ’ chạm mặt anh và đi theo anh. Như thể rằng họ cho rằng anh sẽ điên lên và bắt đầu ném ‘Avada Kedavra’ vào tất cả mọi người xung quanh anh. Nhưng, không. Anh chỉ mua nguyên liệu cho cái vạc của mình ở nhà, những bộ áo chùng mới, và những quyển sách mới. Không hề có liên quan tới ‘Nghệ thuật Hắc ám’.

Chuyện này thật mệt mỏi. Họ ‘cho phép’ anh đến Hogwarts cho năm thứ tám, nhưng… không có gì là  _đúng đắn_ , ở đây cả. Merlin biết rằng trở lại Hogwarts sẽ chỉ gây ra thêm xung đột và rắc rối thôi. Học sinh và giáo viên sẽ tấn công anh khi có cơ hội, và Potter sẽ vô cùng  _vui sướng_ để yêu cầu sự hợp tác của anh.

Không… Không có chỗ cho anh để trở về Hogwarts. Điều này sẽ chẳng làm được  _chuyện gì_. Không ai cho anh công việc, sẽ không với cái dấu hiệu vẫn còn trên tay anh – đang mờ đi, nhưng vẫn ở đó. Không ai  _tin tưởng_ anh. Như thể là mọi thứ trên thế giới này chỉ khiến anh khó chịu và đau đớn – Sẽ không như vậy nếu anh anh có thể rời khỏi thế giới phù thuỷ. Ít nhất thì ở đây, anh có tình thương gia đình. Anh có được một chút thoải mái. Nếu anh đến thế giới Muggle…

Anh thậm chí còn không biết cần phải sống sót như thế nào, và nếu như một muggle nào đó nhìn thấy anh sử dụng phép thuật… Anh sẽ mất tất cả. Ở cả hai thế giới. Anh không thuộc về thế giới Muggle, và có vẻ như thế giới Phù thuỷ cũng không còn chỗ dành cho Draco Lucius Malfoy nữa. Anh chỉ… bị kẹt. Cầm tù. Phải có cách để thoát ra. Nếu có ai đó-  _ai đó_  biết, thì đó hẳn là Potter. Sau tất cả, cậu ta là bộ mặt của thế giới Phù thuỷ suốt nhiều năm.

Điều đó có nghĩa là anh phải tìm Potter, xin lỗi cậu ta, và cầu xin cậu ta tha thứ cho anh và giúp đỡ anh phần nào. Nó… Nó sẽ không dễ dàng chút nào. Cho cả hai bọn họ. Bây giờ thì vấn đề thực sự là làm thế nào để tìm ra Potter. Kể đến ‘sự nổi tiếng’ của cậu ta thì sẽ rất khó để gặp được Potter. Potter đã phớt lờ đi cái nhìn của dư luận cũng giống như  _Draco_  đang cố gắng làm. Có lẽ… Có lẽ mẹ của anh sẽ biết? Ở phiên toà, họ trông khá là thân thiết. Theo một cách nào đó. Có lẽ? Nó sẽ thành công. Draco thở dài, luồn tay vào tóc mình khi anh ngồi xuống một cái ghế ở quầy bar tại quán Cái Vạc Lủng.

Tom, ít nhất thì cũng không có vẻ gì là quan tâm đến anh, chỉ đưa cho anh đồ uống của mình và chờ cho đến khi anh trả tiền và để anh yên. Chúng ta luôn có thể trông cậy vào một kẻ điên mà. Anh chỉ cần thời gian để suy nghĩ kỹ lại mọi thứ. Đặc biệt là trước khi anh nhìn thấy- “Tao không biết rằng mày ở đây đó, Malfoy.” Mẹ kiếp. Draco đã đảm bảo rằng mình nhìn khắp nơi nhưng chỗ ngồi đối diện anh, anh hoàn toàn lờ đi người ngồi ở đó.

“Mày biết đó, hãy cho tao biết lý do mày lờ tao đi.” Nếu phớt lờ cậu ta, Draco, cậu ta sẽ đi mất. Có lẽ những vấn đề khác của mình cũng sẽ như vậy, hẳn rồi, nếu lờ nó đi. Phải. Nó sẽ có hiệu quả. “Malfoy.”

“Tao có tên của mình, mày biết chứ.” Mặc dù anh đã cố gắng lờ Potter đi… Nhưng là một Malfoy là điều tồi tệ nhất vào thời điểm này. Bảo vệ những gì còn sót lại thuộc về niềm kiêu hãnh của mình có vẻ quan trọng hơn là cố gắng không biết sự thật rằng Harry chết tiệt Potter đang ngồi đối diện anh. Draco chẳng cần phải nhìn để biết đó là cậu ta. Giọng nói của Potter, anh nhận ra nó ở bất cứ đâu.

“Được rồi. Vậy lý do mày lờ tao đi là gì, Draco.” Và, wow, không. Giọng nói ấm áp và tràn ngập thích thú đó không- Không. Giọng nói đó ảnh hưởng đến Draco nên anh nghĩ rằng tốt nhất là bản thân đừng đề cập đến nó.

“Xin lỗi. Tao nghĩ rằng ‘Cứu thế chủ của Thế giới Phù thuỷ’ không muốn bị bắt gặp ở gần một kẻ đã từng là Tử Thần Thực Tử,” Draco khe khẽ càu nhàu, vuốt ve ly của mình bằng ngón tay cái.

“Mày biết đó, tao thật sự không thể không quan tâm đến những gì người ta nghĩ về tao,” Potter nói, tiếng ly đặt lên bàn vang lên. “Cám ơn. Mặc dù, tao không hoàn toàn là ‘Cứu thế chủ của Thế giới Phù thuỷ’ vào lúc này.”

“Mày cứu thế giới này khỏi phù thuỷ hắc ám nhất. Điều đó khiến mày là Cứu thế chủ, Potter.” ‘Không phải là Cứu thế chủ vào lúc này’. Thằng điên đó đang nói cái gì vậy-  _Merlin_ , anh không thể tin được là mình muốn  _xin lỗi_  cậu ta.

“Không thể tin được,” Potter bật cười. Cười. Thằng ngốc đó  _cười_. “Có lẽ hãy thử nhìn tao này, Draco.” Draco thở dài, cuối cùng cũng nhìn về phía Potter. Có lẽ anh không thực sự nhìn  _Potter_. Thay vào đó là một người trẻ hơn với mái tóc đỏ sậm – sậm màu hơn của Weasley – và đôi mắt màu hạt dẻ được pha trộn bởi đôi mắt xanh thường thấy của cậu và màu nâu. Cậu ta cũng không mang kính- Vết sẹo cũng biến mất rồi? “Như tao đã nói. Tao không phải là Cứu thế chủ, vào lúc này.”

“Mày đã làm cái khỉ gì vậy,” Draco rít lên, đá chân Potter ở dưới bàn. Điều đó khiến Potter nhăn nhó, phất tay với sự không hài lòng.

“Tao chỉ dùng vài bùa hấp dẫn và thần chú cải trang thôi. Tao hoàn toàn không muốn bị nhận ra khi ra ngoài để uống gì đó.”

“Thật kinh khủng, đồ loè loẹt!” Chỉ mái tóc thôi là quá đủ rồi. Nó còn tệ hơn cả Weasley! Và giờ đến đôi mắt nữa- Không. Không, không, không bao giờ. Tất cả đều trông thật sai trái. Thằng điên này đang nghĩ gì không biết! Mái tóc là quá đủ rồi, nhưng làm thế nào nó dám thay đổi cả màu mắt vậy chứ!

“Gì chứ, cảm ơn vì lời khen,” Potter khịt mũi. “Thật sự thì tao có thể nói rằng nó đến từ sâu trong tim mày đó. Cảm giác bị thu hút sâu sắc, và-” Draco đá Potter lần nữa. Và lẽ cần một cái nữa để chặn cậu ta lại.

“Im đi, Potter.” Ugh, mày ta lại  _đang cười_. Ngu ngốc. Có lẽ anh nên ném một hoặc hai- Phải rồi. Bộ đã lấy đũa phép của anh kể từ khi anh bị giám sát. Nguyền rủa rất khó để thực hiện nếu không có đũa phép. Khó khăn hơn bùa chú nhiều, ít ra là vậy.

“Mày biết đó, tao  _cũng_  có tên của mình, Draco.”

“Phải, và tao không nghe được gì khác  _ngoài_  tên của mày suốt nhiều năm rồi,” Draco chỉ ra, liếc nhìn vào bìa Nhật báo Tiên tri mà ai đó đang mở ra ở một cái bàn gần đó.

“Vậy mày nên biết rõ hơn chứ. Mà mày đang làm gì ở đây vậy? Không phải mày nên ở nhà sao?” Nhà. Ở trang viên Malfoy. Nơi mà anh cảm thấy như bị  _đày đoạ_ , không phải bởi vì cha mình mà bởi vì chính bản thân anh.

“Không phải  _mày_  nên ở dùng với gia đình Weasley sao?” Và biến khỏi nơi này. Tránh xa khỏi anh- Ồ, phải rồi. Anh đã có dự định sẽ xin lỗi, đúng chứ?

“Dù họ là gia đình của tao, tao chỉ có thể cảm nhận những gì tao nên ở gia đình Weasley thôi, Draco. Mặt khác, tao không muốn can thiệp vào quá nhiều việc.”

“…Tao định xin lỗi.” Anh thật sự không nên thích cái cách tên mình được Potter nói ra vô cùng ngọt ngào, dễ dàng và êm ái.

“Xin lỗi? Vì cái gì?” Ồ, những từ đó mới vừa thoát ra từ miệng Potter. Draco  _nhìn_  cậu ta. “Ừ, tao cho rằng mày đã biết rằng tao đã tha thứ cho mày sau mọi thứ. Trong quá khứ, đúng chứ?” Draco nhìn chằm chằm một lúc trước khi lắc đầu với một tiếng thở dài.

“Mày sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được đâu.” ‘Tha thứ cho anh.’ Khỉ. Không có cách nào để khiến Potter hoàn toàn tha thứ cho những gì anh đã làm.

“Ừ, tao nghe điều đó nhiều lắm,” Potter mỉm cười yếu ớt, nhấp một ngụm nước. “Dạo này mày thế nào?”

Draco ngăn mình khỏi phải đảo mắt với câu hỏi này. “Thần Sáng theo dõi tao để chắc rằng tao không giết ai và Bộ lấy đũa phép của tao.” Oh. Thú vị thật. Có vẻ như Potter không hề biết điều này, bây giờ thì cậu ta đang sặc nước.

“Họ làm  _gì cơ_ – Mày được chứng thực là vô tội trong phiên toà! Họ không thể- không thể lấy  _đũa phép_  của mày được!”

“Tao đang bị theo dõi, Potter, và tao là tiền Tử Thần Thực Tử. Họ có thể làm bất cứ thứ chết tiệt nào họ muốn.”

“Thật ngu ngốc,” Potter thở hổn hển, lắc đầu và trông như sắp nổi giận. “Tao biết rằng họ lo lắng về vấn đề an toàn nhưng làm vậy thật quá đáng.”

“Vẫn tốt hơn là ở Azkaban,” Draco thì thào, dựa người vào ghế của mình. Mất một lúc sau để Potter lên tiếng, giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ.

“Mày có bao giờ mong muốn mọi thứ kết thúc khác đi không? Trận chiến, chiến tranh, Hogwarts? Muốn… quay trở lại và thay đổi mọi thứ.”

“Luôn luôn.” Quay trở lại và thay đổi mọi thứ… Điều đó thật tuyệt vời. Chỉ Merlin biết anh có thể thay đổi mọi thứ nếu anh thay đổi một vài chi tiết nhỏ. Nếu anh không để Crabbe và Goyle đến Phòng Cần Thiêt, nếu anh không để những Tử Thần Thực Tử vào trường, nếu anh không bị đóng Dấu hiệu Hắc Ám  _chết tiệt_  đó. Nhìn ra ngoài đường, Draco nhìn thấy tiệm của Phu nhân Malkins. Nhớ lại ngày hôm đó trước năm nhất, anh thở dài. Nếu anh không tỏ ra thô lỗ với Harry Potter.

Nói đến Potter, có vẻ như cậu ta đang nhìn đồng hồ bỏ túi của mình và cau mày. “Mẹ kiếp, tao biết là mình đã quên gì đó mà. Xin lỗi, Draco, có vẻ như tao phải đi trước. Mặc dù tao rất thích thú việc được làm phiền mày vào lúc khác.”

“Tao biết chắc mà.” Bây giờ về ý tưởng đó… Quay trở lại và thay đổi mọi thứ.

::

“Này, cậu biết gì chưa? Về việc Rita Skeeter sắp xuất bản sách mới? Bà ta sẽ viết về tiểu sử của Harry Potter ở những năm ngài ấy ở Hogwarts đó.” Những lời tán dóc ở tiệm Phú quý và Cơ hàn. Vô cùng bình thường. Draco đảo mắt. Tại sao anh phải quan tâm đến tiểu sử của Harry Potter ở Hogwarts? Anh  _trải qua_  thời điểm đó mà.

Mặc dù nó không thực sự tốt đẹp lắm. Ở đó có chiến tranh, Dumbledore, tất cả những trận chiến ở Bộ, cúp Tam Pháp Thuật. Ồ, và đừng quên về Phòng chứa Bí mật và Hòn đá Phù thuỷ nữa. Thật là một trò hề.

Bây giờ, sách độc dược mà anh cần ở đâu nhỉ. Nó hẳn phải ở trên cái kệ này, ở đâu đó… Draco cảm nhận được tóc sau gáy mình dựng lên và thở dài nặng nề. Anh đang bị theo dõi. Lần nữa. Quá tuyệt. Nó không phải là điều gì mới mẻ. Mọi người luôn theo dõi anh, đặc biệt là trong cửa hàng và như-

Ah, quyển sách đây rồi. Có vẻ như là nhầm kệ. Ngay bên cạnh một quyển sách nói về… xoay thời gian? Chúng có phải là thứ có thể giúp chúng ta quay trở về quá khứ? Draco cau mày và mím môi… Quay trở lại và thay đổi mọi thứ. Anh cầm lấy cả hai quyển sách và đi đến quầy, ngẩng cao đầu.

Nhận thêm nhiều cái nhìn gay gắt khác, anh không gục ngã cho đến khi mình trở về phòng ở quán Cái Vạc Lủng, những quyển sách vẫn được nắm chặt trong tay. Xoay thời gian… Trở về và thay đổi mọi thứ- Anh có thể thực sự làm điều đó không? Chỉ Merlin mới biết anh có đủ kiến thức để ngăn chặn điều tồi tệ nhất xảy ra. Anh có thể ngăn mọi người khỏi  _cái chết_. Anh có thể ngăn chính bản thân mình  _giày vò người khác_. Và đó là tất cả những gì anh cần… là đọc quyển sách này.

Nó… Nó không thể dễ dàng như vậy, đúng không? Mím môi lần nữa, Draco liếc nhìn quyển sách cũ kỹ, trông như thể nó đã được mua và trả lại rất nhiều lần. Không có cách nào chuyện này có thể dễ dàng như vậy. Nhưng có lẽ… Có lẽ tất cả những câu trả lời  _đều_  ở đây.

Phải. Cuối cùng thì nó cũng chỉ là một quyển sách. Sẽ không có lý do nào để nói rằng anh đang lãng phí thời gian khi chỉ cần mở ra và đọc nó thôi.

::

…Anh vừa đọc thứ gì thế này? Ồ, Merlin thân mến. Nó như thể đang đọc ‘Những giả thuyết về Phòng ngự Phép thuật’ (Defensive Magical Theory) thêm lần nữa. Không có gì  _quan trọng_ cả- Anh đảm bảo rằng không có thứ gì quan trọng đề cập đến ‘phép thuật du hành thời gian’. Có lẽ có ai đó trong trường có thể giải thích chuyện này. Bởi vì anh chẳng bao giờ giỏi ở việc đọc hiểu sách giáo khoa.

Mà nó thậm chí còn không phải là  _sách giáo khoa_ , nó là sự pha trộn giữa những gì hỗn loạn và kinh khủng nhất. Không, không, anh chắc chắn sẽ cần một ai đó ở trường học. Có lẽ là Flitwich. Ông ấy luôn luôn giỏi ở những thứ thế này. McGonagall? Bà ấy công bằng, kể cả đối với Slytherin. McGonagall sẽ là một lựa chọn an toàn. Hẳn rồi. Anh sẽ nói chuyện với bà ấy về chuyện này. Năm học mới sẽ bắt đầu sớm thôi. Anh chắc chắn sẽ tìm thấy bà ấy ở Hogwarts.

Anh chỉ cần độn thổ đến- Ồ, phải. Xem ra anh phải sử dụng mạng Floo để đến Hogsmeade. Anh hy vọng rằng sẽ không có bất kỳ một Thần Sáng đang tuần tra nào cố gắng bắt anh vì ‘xâm phạm’ khu vực riêng tư. Đi đến toà lâu đài, Draco xoa cánh tay mình khi nhìn nó. Khuôn viên mọc đầy cỏ dại, và vẫn còn một vài lỗ nhỏ trên tường, nhưng… Nó vẫn là nhà.

Nó  _luôn luôn_  là nhà, đối với anh. Không hề nghi ngờ gì đối với rất nhiều người khác nữa. Thở dài, Draco đi thẳng đến bãi đất, lướt qua những nơi mà anh sẽ nhìn thấy ai đó. Anh không… Anh không muốn nhìn thấy bất cứ ai ngoại trừ McGonagall vào hôm nay. Ít nhất bà ấy sẽ không cấm anh đến nơi này. Chắc chắn rồi. Draco chậm rãi đi đến phòng Nữ Hiệu trưởng. Tượng đá nhiều lần đe doạ anh bằng răng nanh và khuôn mặt ghê tởm của nó, trong khi nó phủ đầy bụi và những mảnh đá vỡ, dù nó chẳng hề làm Draco bận tâm. McGonagall rất cứng rắn. Bà có thể giải quyết mọi thứ.

Tiếp tục bước đi, anh nhẹ nhàng gõ cửa trước khi nghe thấy một giọng nói thân thuộc, “Vào đi, cậu Malfoy.” Chờ đã. Nhẹ nhàng bước vào văn phòng, Draco cẩn thận tránh ánh mắt của mình khỏi bức chân dung của Albus Dumbledore và Severus Snape.

“Làm thế nào bà biết đó là tôi?” Có lẽ đó là bí mật của các Hiệu trưởng hay Nữ Hiệu trưởng. Luôn luôn biết mọi thứ trước khi người khác hành động. Điều đó sẽ giải thích rất nhiều về Dumbledore.

“Có hàng trăm các bức chân dung trên hành lang, cậu Malfoy, và họ là một nguồn thu nhận thông tin rất hữu hiệu.” Đặt bút lông xuống, McGonagall ngẩng đầu và nhướn mày. “Tôi cho rằng cậu đến đây là có lý do.”

Draco gật đầu và liếc nhìn xung quanh. Thảm đỏ. Không hề ngạc nhiên chút nào, thực ra thì, trên đó có một vài vết bẩn. Họ hẳn lên để ai đó làm sạch nó. “Tôi hy vọng rằng bà có thể nói cho tôi biết về xoay thời gian. Gần đây tôi vừa mua một quyển sách về nó, và tri thức trong đó thì…”

“Thiếu hụt hả?” Có tiếng những tấm da dê cọ xát vào nhau – công việc của Bộ mà bà phải làm thật  _khủng khiếp_. “Điều đó không khiến tôi ngạc nhiên đâu. Không có nhiều thông tin về nó, chưa đề cập đến việc nó là một phát minh gần đây. Cho dù ít được biết đến thì tất cả chúng cũng bị tiêu huỷ vào những năm trước-”

“Thật ra thì, có  _quá_  nhiều thứ. Tôi không thể giải mã chúng nó. Quyển sách được viết bởi ngài Dunsworth.” Draco tự mắng mình vì không mang quyển sách theo. Nó sẽ khiến lời giải thích dễ dàng hơn là không có hiện vật nào. “Tôi không thể nhớ được tựa đề.”

“Howard Dunsworth?” McGonagall sửng sốt, trông có vẻ nghiêm túc hẳn lên. “Tôi không hề biết rằng ông ta đã in sách về vấn đề đó… Ông ta từng làm việc cho Bộ Pháp thuật  _làm ra_ những cái xoay thời gian. Tôi tin là ông ấy nghỉ hưu rồi.”

“Có lẽ ông ấy xuất bản nó khi chúng bị phá huỷ. Cung cấp nhiều thông tin hơn chẳng có nguy hiểm gì đâu.” Draco liếc nhìn xung quanh phòng- Ugh. Đỏ và vàng. Dĩ nhiên. Anh lấy một cái ghế và ngồi xuống, cử động của anh khiến nó phát ra vài tiếng cọt kẹt phản đối.

“Có vẻ là vậy.” Và McGonagall quay trở lại với công việc giấy tờ của mình và viết gì đó. Huh, Draco chưa từng ở trong văn phòng này nhiều lần- Phải rồi. Những bức chân dung. Đừng nhìn lên tường. “Tôi khá là ngạc nhiên khi cậu đến đây, thay vì cố gắng liên lạc với tác giả.”

“Trông nó như một quyển sách giáo khoa nên tôi nghĩ rằng người tốt nhất để xin giúp đỡ là một trong những giáo sư của tôi. Tôi e rằng tôi không thể đợi cho đến khi năm học mới bắt đầu.” Đừng nhìn thẳng vào mắt bà ấy. Bà ấy có thể cảm nhận được sự sợ hãi, Draco chắc chắn điều đó.

“Tôi tò mò đấy, cậu Malfoy, tại sao cậu lại đột ngột hứng thú với xoay thời gian như vậy?” Đừng. Nhìn. Lên. Draco nhìn chằm chằm bàn của bà, nhìn lướt qua mớ giấy tờ.

“Chỉ là đề tài này vô tình thu hút sự chú ý của tôi.” Ồ, có vẻ như bà đang ký tên lên những lá thư sẽ sớm đến tay những học sinh – có hơi muộn hơn trong năm nay, mặc dù vẫn còn những phù thuỷ và pháp sư đang sửa chữa toà lâu đài.

“Đúng vậy.” Một vài phút im lặng trước khi McGonagall bắt đầu giải thích. “Những cái Xoay thời gian là một loại phép thuật phức tạp mà nó chỉ được sử dụng trong những thế kỷ trước. Bộ Pháp thuật đã đảm bảo chắc chắn biết về việc sử dụng nó kể từ khi việc du hành thời gian có thể gây ra rất nhiều thứ tồi tệ. Họ chỉ có thể quay trở lại, hay lúc này đây sống lại tại một thời điểm xác định nào đó. Khoảng thời gian dài nhất để quay về quá khứ là một năm, nhưng sau đó cậu sẽ đối mặt với mối đe doạ gặp lại chính bản thân mình trong quá khứ.”

“Chúng rất khó để hiểu được và sử dụng, với sức mạnh của chúng, và hơi khó chịu, một loại ma thuật nguy hiểm. Với những gì mà tôi được biết, tuy nhiên, tất cả những cái xoay thời gian đã bị phá huỷ trong Trận chiến tại Cục Thần bí và năm 1996 rồi. Tôi chưa từng nghe bất kỳ ai nhắc đến chuyện làm ra nó nữa, và tôi không hề nghi ngờ rằng sẽ rất lâu trước khi họ làm ra nó. Còn câu hỏi nào không?”

Draco chậm rãi gật đầu, phân tích những thông tin anh nhận được. Anh thở dài và điều chỉnh nhịp thở, tóc anh lung lay nhẹ trong gió. Anh mất một lúc để liếc nhìn tóc mình trước khi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn McGonagall. Như thể rằng bà đã quá mệt mỏi từ khi chiến tranh – như tất cả mọi người khác – bà vẫn có thể giữ vẻ duyên dáng của mình. Bà là một người hoàn toàn thấu hiểu, và vẫn luôn nghiêm khắc như trước, mái tóc của bà búi sau đầu – như thường dù bà không đội nón. Một cảnh tượng có hơi lạ lùng. “Chỉ có Xoay thời gian mới có thể quay trở về quá khứ, hay còn cách khác để làm được điều đó?” Giữa khuôn mặt mình bình tĩnh, Draco. Đừng từ bỏ mọi thứ.

“Với những gì tôi biết thì chỉ có một thí nghiệm có thể chứng minh điều đó. Có một người đã nỗ lực tái tạo lại pháp thuật này, dĩ nhiên rồi, nhưng…” McGonagall do dự, trông hơi  _xanh xao_. Và ồ, không. Bất cứ điều gì khiến  _McGonagall_  trông tệ như vậy sẽ không có kết cục tốt đẹp gì. “Những cái xoay thời gian là cách tốt nhất để du hành thời gian.” Draco chậm rãi gật đầu, nhìn bà bằng ánh mắt hơi kỳ lạ.

“Là cách  _an toàn_  nhất.” Draco nắm lấy khuy măng sét của mình – anh chưa từng ra ngoài mà không có chúng, thật vậy. Một trong những thứ mà mẹ anh đã dạy anh. Một quý ông lịch thiệp mà không có khuy măng sét thì không phải là một quý ông nữa.

“Là cách  _sáng suốt_  duy nhất,” McGonagall khịt mũi, kéo một lá thư khác đến trước mặt và ký tên. “Du hành thời gian là thứ mà các phù thuỷ đã cố gắng đạt được kể thừ thời đại của Merlin, cậu Malfoy ạ.  Nó nguy hiểm và không thể lường trước và nó  _có thể_  giết chết cậu.” Draco cau mày, mũi anh nhăn lại vào lúc này. Năm thứ ba… Đã có một vài lời đồn vào năm ba-

“Bà đã cho phép Hermione Granger dùng nó để đi đến những lớp học khác nhau đúng không?” Người phù thuỷ già gật đầu, triệu hồi một lọ mực mới trước khi nói.

“Phải, cô bé được chấp thuận bởi Bộ Pháp thuật và chịu những lời hướng dẫn và luật lệ rất hà khắc. Cô bé cuối cùng cũng thôi dùng nó bởi vì bài tập quá nhiều. Đối với cô bé.” Đặt bút lông xuống, McGonagall nhìn Draco với ánh mắt hà khắc. “Tôi nhận ra rằng cậu muốn thay đổi mọi thứ, Draco, nhưng đây không phải là cách.”

“Bà cho phép một  _năm ba_  không chỉ thay đổi mọi thứ, nhưng bà con cho phép một năm ba sử dụng xoay thời gian hết cả một năm học,” Draco chỉ ra, ném lại một cái nhìn hà khắc cho bà với cằm siết lại. Anh từ chối việc bị đối xử như một đứa trẻ thiếu suy nghĩ.

“Chúng đã bị phá huỷ hết rồi và vào lúc này nó không hề là một cách an toàn và đáng tin cậy để quay trở về quá khứ,” McGonagall quay trở lại với công việc của mình, một dấu hiệu rõ ràng cho sự  _tiễn khách_. “Nếu cậu vẫn còn câu hỏi thì tôi đề nghị cậu thử liên lạc với tác giả, Howard Dunsworth.”

“Không hề có cách để liên lạc trong quyển sách này,” anh đáp trả, đọc lại lá thư. Không có Weasley nào xuất hiện nữa, ít nhất. Bảy rất… Bảy rất hoàn hảo.

“Tôi biết rằng tôi sẽ hối hận vì điều này.” Người phụ nữ trông già đi và yếu ớt khi bà viết gì đó vào một tấm da dê, đưa nó cho Draco. “Mang theo trà hoa cúc.” Draco nhìn vào tấm da dê nhỏ. Màu mực, dĩ nhiên rồi, màu xanh lục bảo. Đó là màu mực mà McGonagall thường xuyên sử dụng. Trên đó là cái tên Howard Dunsworth, địa chỉ, và… hai từ khác. ‘Xoáy thời gian.’

Đứng lên và nhìn thẳng vào McGonagall, Draco gật đầu. “Tôi sẽ.”

Xoáy thời gian, huh… Ít ra thì, nghe cũng có vẻ hứa hẹn.

::

“Ồh, xin chào.” Người đàn ông đã trả lời tiếng gõ cửa của anh nhắc Draco nhớ đến Slughorn, điều khác biệt duy nhất là mái tóc sặc sỡ màu đỏ – đủ sáng để trở thành một Weasley, thật vậy. Người đàn tròn trịa và trông đứng tuổi để nghỉ hưu rồi, đôi mắt màu nâu sáng quan sát anh đầy tò mò. “Tôi có thể giúp gì cho cậu, chàng trai trẻ?” Draco nhìn ông ta, mất một lúc để quan sát trước khi gật đầu và cười nhẹ. Điều mà anh hy vọng đủ để xua tan sự xấu hổ.

“Ngài Dunsworth? Tôi có vài câu hỏi cho ngài.” Anh lấy ra hộp trà hoa cúc mà mình đã mang theo. “Tôi có trà đây.”  _Hoàn toàn_  giống với Slughorn.

“À, tốt lắm. Tôi ghét phải lãng phí trà ngon,” Howard bật cười, mở rộng cửa và lùa Draco vào phòng khách. Một cái vẫy đũa nhẹ và những tách ra và một hộp bánh quy bay đến bàn. “Bây giờ thì cậu muốn đặt câu hỏi gì cho tôi, cậu bé?”

“Tôi muốn biết về những cái xoay thời gian kể từ trận chiến. Tôi nghĩ rằng, với cách mà ông miêu tả kỹ càng về thiết bị này, ông sẽ là người hiểu rõ nhất vấn đề này. Đúng chứ?” Câu hỏi của anh được trả lời bằng một tiếng cười khúc khích trầm thấp, Howard chăm chú chuẩn bị trà. Draco quyết định xem nó là một dấu hiệu tốt.

“Một linh hồn lạc lối khác muốn có thêm thời gian sao? Hay có lẽ là một linh hồn lầm lạc muốn có một cơ hội thứ hai… Không nhiều người bị đẩy đến con đường tìm hiểu loại phép thuật nguy hiểm này, và thường thì những người đều là những người chẳng còn gì để mất.”

“Tôi-” Draco ngăn bản thân mình lại khi anh đã sẵn sàng bảo vệ mình trước khi nhăn mũi và nhìn người đàn ông đầy kỳ lạ. “Có những người khác sao?”

“Có đủ loại người đến thăm tôi,” Howard giải thích, đặt tách trà trước mặt Draco, dĩ nhiên là kèm với sữa và đường. “Tất cả những ai tò mò về phép thuật thời gian, và những cái xoay thời gian. Không khó để phân chia họ ra đâu. Nói tôi nghe, Draco Malfoy, cậu biết được bao nhiêu về những cái xoay thời gian.”

Ah. Cảm giác này là cảm giác mà Draco vô cùng quen thuộc. Cảm giác bị đe doạ. “Tôi đã đọc trong sách của ông.”

“Vậy cậu hẳn đã nhìn thấy lời nhắn cảnh cáo của tôi, về việc phép thuật thời gian nguy hiểm đến cỡ nào,” Howard nói, giọng nói mất đi sự vui vẻ của mình, tông giọng được nâng cao hơn. “Tôi gần như mất cả đời mình để tạo ra những cái xoay thời gian, và tất cả chúng chỉ mới chạm đến  _bề nổi_  của những gì loại phép thuật này có thể làm được.”

“Ông… Ông  _tạo_  ra chúng.” Draco không làm gì để che giấu sự khiếp sợ trong giọng nói của mình, tách trà của anh vẫn nằm trên bàn khi anh nhìn chằm chằm vào người đàn ông đối diện. “Thật lòng mà nói tôi không nghĩ rằng ông sẽ…”

“Tôi trông không giống với loại người sáng tạo, đúng không,” Howard cười, không khí trong phòng thoải mái hơn bởi câu nói đó. “Tôi làm ra nguyên mẫu đầu tiên khi tôi mới hai mươi. Vào khoảng hơn bốn mươi năm về trước. Với tất cả những ma thuật tân tiến mà ta có, phép thuật thời gian vẫn còn rất mới mẻ.

Draco sửng sốt. Và nó thể hiện rõ ràng trên mặt anh. “Tôi nghĩ ràng ông lớn tuổi hơn.” Câu nói khiến người đàn ông cười lớn hơn, khuôn mặt Howard sáng lên thích thú.

“Tôi nghĩ rằng tôi thích cậu, Draco Malfoy. Có một số ít người ngạc nhiên về việc tôi trẻ hơn họ nghĩ. Nhưng chúng ta sẽ không nói về điều này.” Một nụ cười nhếch mép đậm chất  _Slytherin_  trên mặt ông. “Không, không, chúng ta sẽ nói về việc cậu muốn sử dụng xoay thời gian như thế nào.” Draco quan sát Howard lần nữa, chậm rãi gật đầu khi chân mày anh nhăn lại trong dòng suy nghĩ,

“Ông có biết Horace Slughorn không?” Gật đầu, Howard chồm tới để bỏ thêm ít đường viên vào trà của mình.

“Ông ta chỉ mới bắt đầu dạy học khi ta đến Hogwarts. Dĩ nhiên là vẫn giữ liên lạc mật thiết. Một Chủ nhiệm nhà tốt.” Draco chậm rãi gật đầu. Ừm. Điều này đã giải thích tại sao. “Bây giờ, tôi đoán rằng cậu muốn thay đổi kết quả trong cuộc chiến gần đây?”

Draco nghĩ ngợi một lúc trước khi lắc đầu. “Không,” anh chậm rãi nói. Anh muốn mọi thứ về đúng chỗ của nó. “Không phải kết quả. Tôi chỉ… Có vài người xứng đáng được sống sót.”

“Vậy nên cậu tìm cách thay đổi kết quả về việc ai sống và ai chết,” Howard chỉ ra, hoàn toàn thẳng thắng. “Sẽ không khôn ngoan nếu cậu chơi đùa với vấn đề nguy hiểm như vậy, cậu biết đó. Quyết định rằng ai được cứ sống, ai được sống tiếp… Nó giống như đang chơi đùa cùng thần thánh.”

“Tôi nghĩ về nó nhiều hơn khi tôi đánh đổi cuộc sống của mình cho họ.” Câu nói khiến căn phòng im lặng hẳng đi, Howard trông như qua nsát anh khi ông nhấp trà của mình. Draco vẫn ngồi lặng im, không hề động đến nó.

“Cậu biết đó, không hề có nghi ngờ gì về chuyện những cái xoay thời gian đã bị phá huỷ hết ở Bộ Pháp thuật. Không còn cách nào an toàn và đáng tin để quay trở về quá khứ.” Draco gật đầu, xoay khuy măng sét của mình bên cổ tay trái, đảm bảo rằng cổ tay áo được kéo thẳng. Anh chỉ liếc nhìn xuống tách trà của mình trước khi cầm nó lên vào uống một ngụm nhỏ.

“Tôi đã được cảnh báo trước.” ‘Không phải là cách an toàn và đáng tin cậy’. McGonagall đã nói rất nhiều về những điều tương tự, nhưng… Điều đó chỉ chứng mình rằng vẫn còn những cách khác để quay về quá khứ và chúng không hề phổ biến.

“Kể cả khi cậu muốn quay về trước chiến tranh và cứu những người khác, ai sẽ tin tưởng và nghe cậu?” Howard nhướn mày, giọng nói hoàn toàn được nâng cao. “Cậu là một Tử Thần Thực Tử, và là một Malfoy. Họ sẽ sớm giết chết cậu thay vì lắng nghe cậu.”

“Tôi không giống như vậy lúc ở năm nhất,” Draco chỉ ra, đảo mắt nhìn người đàn ông. Sao ông ta  _dám._

“Những cái xoay thời gian chỉ có thể đảm bảo an toàn để giúp cậu quay trở lại quá khứ trong vòng năm tiếng đồng hồ, và mọi thứ đều có thể giết chết cậu. Cũng như nếu cậu quay trở về xa như thế, làm thể nào cậu giải thích bản thân là ai cho những người khác? Cho chính  _cậu_ trong quá khứ?”

“Những người khác không cần biết về nguồn gốc của tôi.” Về bản thân anh trong quá khứ… Anh  _là_  một Tử Thần Thực Tử. Sự im lặng lại bao trùm căn phòng, chỉ bị phá vỡ khi Howard cắn nửa cái bánh quy trước khi nhúng nó vào trà của ông.

“Hãy giả sử một tình huống trên lý thuyết. Cậu có thể trở lại vào những năm đầu ở Hogwarts và cậu  _trở thành_  bản thân mình trong quá khứ. Cậu sẽ làm thế nào để đương đầu với sự thật rằng mọi người biết cậu sẽ biết một cậu  _khác_. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại những người mà cậu biết vào lúc này lần nữa.”

“Hiển nhiên rồi, Hogwarts sẽ thay đổi cách xử sự của thôi, và nhiều đứa trẻ khác sẽ quay trở lại năm nhất như một người khác, vậy nó sẽ là một sự đổi khác to lớn với những người khác.” Mẹ của anh, vào lúc này. Pansy. Blaise. Đó là những người duy nhất vào thời điểm này mà anh quan tâm đến,

“Đúng, nhưng cậu chưa trả lời vế sau,” Howard chỉ ra, nhúng phần còn lại của cái bánh quy vào trà. “Cậu sẽ giải quyết ra sao nếu cậu biết rằng mình sẽ không gặp lại người cậu yêu quý lần nào nữa. Ít nhất, họ không hề biết cậu.”

“Về điều này, tôi phải nói rằng có rất ít những người như vậy,” Draco khô khan nói, kiềm chế bản thân khỏi phải đảo mắt – nhưng hiếm khi anh thành công. Thật sự.

“Và giờ thì cậu ở đó với sự thật rằng mình là một đứa nhóc mười một tuổi trong thế giới của những người lớn, những người tin rằng chiến tranh đã là dĩ vãng. “Howard lắc đầu. “Kẻ Không Được Gọi Tên Ra là một mối lo ngại xa vời, vào thời điểm đó.”

“Điều đó không đúng. Vào thời điểm đó, họ vẫn sợ hãi khi gọi tên hắn. Có rất nhiều thứ nếu biết cân nhắc thì sẽ ‘vô cùng dễ dàng.’” Draco đặt tách trà của mình xuống, bắt chéo chân và đặt tay mình lên đầu gối.

“Điều đó đã đủ để họ nghi ngờ mục đích của một đứa trẻ mười một tuổi rồi. Không một ai sẽ tin tưởng vào những gì cậu nói,” Howard lắc đầu. “Cậu chỉ có được những gì mà tương lai sẽ diễn ra vào thời điểm đó. Không còn gì khác nữa.”

“Điều đó là quá đủ rồi,” Draco cãi lại, cố gắng giữa vững sự kiên định trong giọng nói. “Tôi sẽ biết lúc nào và làm thế nào để không khiến những đứa trẻ đó mất mạng. Tôi có thể  _ngăn chặn_ nó. Tôi có thể  _cứu chúng_.”

“Không có cuộc chiến nào không có nạn nhân cả,” Howard nói, giọng nghiêm khắc và lạnh lùng, khác hẳn lúc trước. “Cậu không thể cứu tất cả mọi người.”

“Không có nạn nhân, không. Cặp song sinh nhà Weasley? Giải đấu Tam Pháp Thuật? Tôi có thể cứu họ.  _Họ_  không xứng đáng phải chết.” Anh sẽ không giết Dumbledore. Dumbledore sẽ không  _chết._

“Giải đấu là năm 1994.” Người phù thuỷ lớn tuổi dựa lưng vào ghế, trông như thể họ đang có một bữa uống trà trưa ấm áp. “Cậu sẽ phải quay trở lại thời điểm đó. Xa hơn nữa thì sẽ không ai tình nguyện lắng nghe hay tin tưởng cậu.”

“Ông hẳn là không chú ý khi trước đó tôi đã bảo là năm nhất, Howard.” Draco hơi chế nhạo, hơi xoay đầu để nhìn xung quanh ngôi nhà. Nó thật… bừa bộn. Đồ cổ ở khắp mọi nơi. Thật khó coi.

Mất một lúc trước khi anh nhận ra Howard đang trầm tư, người phù thuỷ trông như đang cân nhắc lại điều gì đó kỹ càng hơn. “Cậu chắc chắn rằng đây là những gì cậu muốn. Sẽ không thể thay đổi được khi nó thành hiện thực.” Draco chạm phải ánh mắt của người đàn ông. Nó có màu nâu đậm, và khiến Draco nghĩ tới màu hạt dẻ.

“Tôi chắc chắn.” Không còn gì dành cho anh trong thế giới này- trong  _thời điểm_  này. Mọi thứ đều sai trái với anh. Anh phải sửa chữa nó. Anh có một cơ hội vào lúc này, và anh sẽ không lãng phí nó.

Tiếp tục nhìn Draco, Howard quay đi với một nụ cười toe toét. “Được rồi, Draco Malfoy… Hãy đi và nói lời tạm biệt với người quen của cậu và quay trở lại đây vào ngày hôm sao. Cậu muốn thay đổi mọi thứ? Xin mời.”

“…Tôi ngạc nhiên là ông không tranh cãi thêm nữa,” Draco nói khi anh đứng dậy, nhìn người đàn ông một lần nữa. Ông ta trông vô cùng giống với Slughorn.

“Cậu là người duy nhất mà tôi không thể ngăn cản chỉ vì cậu quá cứng đầu,” Howard bật cười. “Mặt khác, cứu nhiều người nhất có thể, cho dù phải trả giá là chính bản thân mình? Có vẻ là điều một quý tộc sẽ làm.” Ông đột nhiên cau mày. “Cậu không phải là một Gryffindor, đúng không?” Draco khinh bỉ, nhăn mũi và khoanh tay trước ngực khi bực bội ra khỏi căn nhà.

Sao ông ta  _dám_. Thật nực cười.  _Anh_  như là  _Gryffindor_? Ồ, thật nực cười. Không, không, anh làm điều này hoàn toàn vì lợi ích của bản thân anh. Giờ thì điều duy nhất cần phải làm là nói với mọi người rằng anh sẽ… sẽ đi du lịch.

Một chuyến đi rất,  _rất_  dài.


	2. The Vanishing Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả!  
> Chỉ được post duy nhất ở đây và wordpress cá nhân "chunyupink.wordpress.com"  
> Những nơi khác đều là post trái phép!  
> Xin tôn trọng công sức của người dịch cũng như tác giả!
> 
> All credits belong to Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.  
> Mọi bản quyền thuộc về Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.

_**Chapter 02**_ ~ The Vanishing Man

 ** _Chương 02_** ~ Người Đàn Ông Biến Mất

“Mẹ,” Draco nhẹ nhàng nói khi anh bước vào phòng vẽ nhỏ sâu bên trong Thái ấp.

“Draco,” Narcissa dịu dàng mỉm cười, đứng lên để ôm lấy con trai mình. Người Thần Sáng ở nhà của Narcissa để giám sát tại gia trong một tuần qua chỉ kín đáo liếc nhìn họ trước khi quay trở lại với tờ Nhật báo Tiên tri anh ta đang đọc dở. “Con thế nào?” Draco mỉm cười, ôm lấy bà và gật nhẹ đầu. Anh luôn luôn thích được ôm mẹ mình, và anh chắc chắn sẽ nhớ khoảnh khắc này, không để đến sự ấm áp mà bà luôn dành cho anh.

 

“Con ổn. Còn mẹ thì sao?” Ít nhất thì mẹ anh vẫn ở đây khi Draco quay về… Narcissa không thay đổi quá nhiều sau mọi chuyện. Những năm gần đầy bà vẫn cư xử như khi Draco còn trẻ.

“Ổn cả,” Narcissa mỉm cười, dẫn Draco đến một cái ghế và rót cho anh một tách trà như thường lệ. “Mẹ đang dọn dẹp nhà cho mùa xuân đến. Con sẽ rất ngạc nhiên cho xem.”

“…Mẹ,” Draco nói, không thể ngăn mình cười khúc khích khi anh quan sát bà. “Bây giờ là giữa mùa hè mà.”

“Không bàn cãi gì cả nhé,” Narcissa cựa quậy, đặt tách trà của Draco xuống trước mặt anh. “Mặt khác, đó là cách để khiến mẹ bận rộn vào những ngày này.” Draco nhấp một ngụm với nụ cười hài lòng. Mẹ anh biết rằng anh thích loại trà như thế nào. Thật tuyệt.

“Phải, con cũng nghĩ vậy.” Đặc biệt là khi không có gì Narcissa có thể làm được. Bà ấy, ít nhất thì có thể giữ đũa phép của mình khi bị giám sát tại gia.

“Con đã trải qua những gì nào, con yêu. Mẹ cảm thấy rất lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối gặp con.”

“Mẹ, con hoàn toàn ổn mà.” Anh nở nụ cười ấm áp với bà. Đứng lên và đi đến trước mặt bà, ôm lấy mẹ mình.

“Và con đang thể hiện tình cảm của mình quá mức và con trông như thể đang có tâm sự vậy,” Narcissa phản đối, ôm chặt lấy Draco và nhẹ nhàng cất lời. “Mẹ hiểu con, Draco.”

“Con… sẽ đi du lịch,” anh cẩn thận nói, liếc nhìn người Thần Sáng. Không nghi ngờ gì rằng anh sẽ ngồi tù ngay bên cạnh nhà ngục của cha mình ở Azkaban nếu Bộ biết về chuyện này. “Và con sẽ không quay lại.”

“Draco,” Narcissa thì thào nói, cũng liếc nhìn về phía Thần Sáng. Người đàn ông trông có vẻ như không quan tâm đến họ. “Nếu con rời đi trước khi án phạt của con kết thúc thì nếu họ bắt được con…”

“Con cho rằng điều đó là không thể nào. Con sẽ không ra nước ngoài.” Anh nhìn bà đầy hàm ý, vừa hy vọng bà hiểu được vừa cầu nguyện rằng bà không hiểu. Trong khi anh muốn bà biết mọi thứ… Anh cũng không muốn bà phải san sẻ gánh nặng cùng mình.

Narcissa cau mày, trông hoang mang một lúc trước khi lắc đầu. “Ta e rằng ta không hiểu được, Draco.” Draco lắc đầu với một tiếng thở dài.

“Con… Con…” Anh không chắc rằng mình có  _muốn_  bà ấy hiểu không. “Con phải thử sửa chữa mọi thứ.” Cả căn phòng im lặng chỉ còn lại tiếng lật sách, Narcissa mỉm cười yếu ớt và nắm lấy tay Draco.

“Giữa an toàn nhé, con ta, dù cho con có làm bất cứ điều gì. Hãy suy nghĩ thật cẩn thận và đừng hành động vội vàng dù là con đang làm gì.” Draco gật đầu, ngồi lại ghế của mình.

“Ta tin rằng con sẽ kể cho ta nghe một vài điều con đã phát hiện trong khi dọn dẹp đúng chứ?”

::

“Ồh? Cậu đang  _âm mưu_  gì vậy, tình yêu?” Pansy nhướn mày nhìn Draco khi cô mở cửa, Blaise tò mò nhìn sang từ một phòng khác. “Và đừng cố lừa tớ. Tớ biết khi cậu làm vậy.” Draco nhún vai khi anh lách người vào phòng, tự làm bản thân mình thấy thoải mái.

“Ai nói rằng tớ đang âm mưu gì đó hả?” Blaise khịt mũi, người đang ngồi ở cuối trường kỷ và lắc đầu.

“Vì đó là  _cậu_ , Malfoy. Không phải cậu lúc nào cũng âm mưu gì đó sao?” Ừ thì, ít nhất cậu ấy cũng không nói sai.

“Bên cạnh đó, dĩ nhiên rồi. Cậu ấy nói như thể rằng tớ là kẻ  _đặc biệt_  mưu mô vậy.” Draco khoanh tay và nhướn mày với Pansy. Anh thật sự trông giống hệt như một đứa trẻ đang bĩu môi, nhưng Pansy và Blaise được phép nhìn thấy điều đó.

“Đó là bởi vì cậu  _vốn_  như vậy,” Pansy chỉ ra, ngồi bên cạnh hai người bạn nam và gác chân mình vào lòng Blaise. Cô ngay lập tức dựa thẳng lưng vào ngực Draco. “Nói tớ nghe xem, cục cưng, nó tệ thế nào hả?”

“Tớ không hiểu cậu đang nói gì,” Draco ậm ừ, cắn móng tay. Ít nhất thì bản thân anh lúc còn trẻ rất quan tâm chăm sóc chúng. Anh chắc rằng mình sẽ giữ thói quen đó. Bây giờ thì nó trông có vẻ tệ hơn chút thôi, thật sự là vậy.

“Ồ, cậu hoàn toàn hiểu tớ nói gì mà,” Pansy thở hổn hển, đá vào bụng của Blaise. “Blaise, giúp tớ nào.”

“Hm? À, phải, Malfoy.” Giọng nói của người con trai còn lại trông gần như chết chóc và đầy đe doạ. “Nói cho chúng tớ nghe bí mật và âm mưu của cậu để chúng tớ không cản trở nó đi. Mua ha ha.”

“Hai cậu. Ngăn cản  _tớ_? Như thể sẽ có ngày đó vậy,” Draco bật cười, trông rất thích thú. Anh hoàn toàn mưu mô hơn họ nhiều. Làm thế nào mà Blaise trở thành một Slytherin thay vì Ravenclaw, thật sự thì Draco sẽ không bao giờ biết tại sao.

“Tuyệt, giờ thì nó nghe y hệt như là tội phạm nguy hiểm đang âm mưu vậy,” Blaise cười lớn, thoải mái dựa vào trường kỷ. “Cậu thực sự âm ưu gì hả? Cậu trông có vẻ… xuống tinh thần. Đã khá lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối cậu thăm chúng tớ.”

Draco nhún vai. “Tớ… sẽ đi du lịch,” anh nói. Đó là tất cả những gì mà anh phải nói, thật sự là vậy. Nếu họ biết nhiều hơn, họ sẽ hỏi nhiều hơn.

“Chuyến đi tốt nhất là ở trong nước,” Pansy cau mày, túm lấy áo của Draco. “Án phạt, cưng ơi. Phá vỡ nó là hành động của một  _Gryffindor_  ngu xuẩn.”

“Ở trong nước, tớ thề.” Draco gật đầu, mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng. “Không mời tớ một tách trà sao?”

“Than phiền, cứ than phiền đi,” Blaise rên rỉ, di chuyển chân của Pansy và đứng dậy đi đến nhà bếp. “Tớ sẽ già đi rất nhanh vì điều này.” Pansy làm mặt quỷ sau lưng cậu. “Tớ thấy đó, Parkinson.”

“Tớ thề. Cậu ta có mắt ở sau lưng đó,” Draco cười nhẹ nhàng, lắc đầu. “Vậy thì, Pans. Cậu đã trải qua mọi thứ thế nào? Tìm được đối tượng chưa?” Anh mỉm cười với cô, nghiêng đầu.

“Cứ cười đi,” Pansy bĩu môi, vươn tay để xoa đầu Draco. “Thôi nào, cưng ơi. Đừng có bắt tớ lập gia đình cho đến khi tớ ba mươi chứ, ít nhất là vậy.”

“Ý tớ chỉ là ai đó để cậu chơi đùa thôi,” Draco bực dọc, nắm lấy tay của cô và hôn nhẹ lên những khớp ngón tay. “Tớ luôn luôn giỏi trong trò này.”

“Ah, Hoàng tử của Slytherin,” Pansy ‘thở dài’, đặt bàn tay còn lại của mình lên trán. “Thật sự thì, tình yêu ơi, không ai trong chúng tớ có thể theo kịp cậu.”

“Ngừng tán tỉnh nhau đi,” Blaise cằn nhằn, bước vào với trà của bọn họ. Khi Blaise đặt trà xuống, Draco cười toe toét đầy nghịch ngợm, cầm lấy tay Blaise và lặp lại hành động của mình. “Cậu biết rõ hứng thú của tớ thật sự ở đâu mà.”

“Khốn kiếp ở mọi lúc,” Blaise thở dài, đánh vào một bên đầu của Draco. “Làm thế nào mà cậu không ngủ với tất cả mọi người trong trường vậy, tớ sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết được. Uống tách trà ngu ngốc của cậu đi.” Draco run rẩy một lúc, cầm lấy chiếc tách làm bằng gốm sứ và cúi thấp đầu trước khi uống nó. Anh nhăn mũi trước khi đứng lên và thở dài khi bước vào nhà bếp. Thật sự thì, bảy năm trôi qua và họ vẫn không biết cần phải bỏ bao nhiêu đường vào tách của anh. “Không phải ai cũng thích uống trà ngọt như đường đâu!”

“Lần tới chỉ cần mang đường theo thôi,” Draco nói với Blaise. Một loạt những tiếng càu nhàu quen thuộc khi Draco cho thêm đường viên vào trà của mình.

“Cậu vẫn không nói với bọn tớ rằng cậu sẽ đi đâu,” Pansy nói, có vẻ như cô đang cố gắng ngồi vào lòng Blaise. “Nơi nào đó thú vị sao?”

“Hy vọng vậy,” Draco ấp úng khi anh quay trở lại vào nhìn thấy Pansy thật sự đang cố gắng ngồi trong lòng Blaise. Anh cảm thấy mình nên đứng thì hơn.

“Mang quà về cho chúng tớ đó.” Có vẻ như Blaise cuối cùng cũng từ bỏ và để Pansy làm những gì cô muốn. Đó là cách mà họ sống cùng nhau ở Hogwarts. “Hay thứ gì đó đắt tiền.”

“Mm.” Anh sẽ nhớ hai người bọn họ… Anh phải đảm bảo rằng sẽ cư xử với họ đúng mực, vào lần tới.

::

Draco thật sự không chắc  _tại sao_  anh lại đi dạo quanh Hẻm Xéo. Không phải là anh muốn mang thứ gì đó theo với mình. Có lẽ là anh chỉ muốn… tạm biệt mọi thứ. Tạm biệt nó vào lúc này. Hm. Có lẽ anh nên tìm hiểu về tiểu sử của Harry Potter để đảm bảo- “Lại lén lút làm gì nữa sao, Draco?”

Draco ngay lập tức nổi giận, lườm. “Potter. Theo dõi tao nữa hả? Tao cho rằng mày đã ngừng việc đó lại rồi chứ.” Ugh, tại sao Potter không bao giờ chú ý và để anh  _một mình_  chứ. Ôi. Ôi, Merlin thân mến. Anh sẽ phải cư xử  _tốt_ với Potter trong tương lai.

“Bình tĩnh nào, Draco,” Potter bật cười, một cái liếc nhìn để nhận ra rằng cậu ta vẫn đang cải trang. Mái tóc đỏ sậm màu và đôi mắt hạt dẻ. “Tao chỉ tò mò thôi. Tao không thấy mày thường xuyên nữa.”

“Tao không thích bị tấn công hay theo dõi. Thứ lỗi cho tao, tao không nhận ra rằng mày cần biết mọi hành động của tao.” Được rồi, Draco. Đây là lần hoan hô cuối cùng nhé. Mình cần phải phun ra nhiều nọc đọc nhiều nhất có thể để trao đổi với những gì sắp tới.

“Mày cũng khó nuốt y như trà của ta vậy.” Ugh, cậu ta lại  _cười_  nữa. Đồ khốn. Hoàn toàn không biết tự kiểm soát. “Tao không theo dõi mày, và tao không quan tâm về mọi hành vi của mày. Tao chỉ… Trông như mày có vẻ hơi xuống tinh thần.”

“Và  _mày_  thì biết gì chứ? Sống với chiến công của mày vẫn chưa đủ sao? Cố gắng để ngăn chặn và giết thêm một Phù thuỷ Hắc ám  _khác_  sao?” Draco đưa tay mình ra. “Tao đây.”

“Mày biết không, tao gần như đã quên mất mày làm quá mọi thứ lên thế nào rồi.” Dừng thích thú đi.  _Đừng có xem nó như điều gì đó vui vẻ lắm_. “Mày không phải là một Phù thuỷ Hắc ám, Draco. Và tao nghĩ rằng sau tất cả những thứ khốn kiếp trong bảy năm qua, ‘sống với chiến công của tao’ là điều hiển nhiên. Mày cũng nên như vậy.”

Draco bực bội. “Tao?  _Chiến công_  gì? Tao không có đũa phép, Potter. Đó không hẳn là thứ gì đắt tiền mà tao không thể mua được. Và nhìn đi khi tao có nhiều cống hiến cho phe Tối hơn là Sáng, tao sẽ tự phân loại mình như một Phù thuỷ Hắc ám. Nhưng sau đó mày thì biết gì. Được nuôi dưỡng bởi muggle.”

Tại sao cậu ta lại bình tĩnh như vậy. Cậu ta không nên như thế. Potter nên cãi nhau với Draco và cố gắng ném mọi bùa chú mình có thể lên anh! “Không nhiều lắm, tao nói thật. Ron và Hermione luôn luôn lấp đầy khuyết điểm mà.”

 _“Tại sao mày không đánh trả? Tại sao mày không gào vào mặt tao như những người khác?! Tại sao mày đối xử với tao như-”_ Như thể chúng ta là  _bạn_.

“Như một người bình thường sao?” Potter nhướn mày, búng trán Draco. Điều này chưa từng xảy ra trước đây. “Trái lại với những gì mày và những người khác nói, mày xứng đáng có một cơ hội thứ hai. Cuộc chiến này… Nó đã tạo ra quá nhiều nỗi đau rồi. Tao không muốn tạo ra thêm niềm đau nào bằng cách cô lập mày như là một kẻ mà tao ghét khi ở trường.”

“Tại sao? Mày chưa từng thực sự quan tâm. Mày chỉ cố gắng để chiến thắng. Thay đổi được gì chứ?” Draco run rẩy, cố gắng bắt kịp nhịp thở khi anh gần như gào lên. Rất nhiều người ném cho anh những cái nhìn khinh bỉ, nhưng không ai nói gì có. Có lẽ bởi vì có người khác đang ở đây. Draco cảm thấy xấu hổ, và anh có thể chắc chắn rằng tóc mình trông thật  _hỗn loạn_.

“Tao nhận ra rằng hai ta đều bị kéo vào chuyện này.” Potter dựa vào tường gạch của cửa hiệu mà họ đang đứng đối diện, trông thư giãn và bình tĩnh. “Mày cũng bị kéo vào chuyện này nhiều như tao. Tao biết rằng chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ là bạn, không thực sự là bạn, nhưng… Potter và Malfoy không nhất thiết phải là kẻ thù một mất một còn đến phút chót.” Draco nhìn cậu ta một lúc, liếc nhìn cửa hàng và ồ… Ồ.

“Tao không phải là người quyết định chuyện đó.” Anh đã  _đề nghị_. Nó có lẽ không phải là cách ứng xử tốt nhất, nhưng… Potter là người đã từ chối anh.

“Không, mày không phải… Đó thực sự là một trong những điều mà tao ước tao có thể thay đổi,” Potter thở dài, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên bảng hiệu giới thiệu Áo Chùng của Phu Nhân Malkin cho Mọi dịp. “Mày hẳn sẽ là một người bạn tốt.” Mặc dù Draco bị sốc bởi lời bình luận – và không tình nguyện bị đụng chạm – nhưng anh không cho phép nó thể hiện ra ngoài, chỉ khoanh tay và dựa vào bên tương khác của cánh của.

“Tao sẽ, dĩ nhiên rồi.” Có lẽ nhiều thứ sẽ thay đổi chỉ bởi vì một thay đổi nhỏ là họ trở thành  _bạn bè_. ‘Potter và Malfoy không nhất thiết phải là kẻ thù không đội trời chung đến phút chót’, huh…

“Chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ là bạn, đúng chứ?” Anh liếc mắt và thấy Potter vẫn ngẩng đầu nhìn bản hiệu, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng và trầm tư.

“Khi tao sắp rời đi, tao vô cùng nghi ngờ chuyện đó,” Draco nhỏ nhẹ nói, quay đầu đi. Đúng vậy. Anh sẽ rời đi, và Potter  _này_  là người mà anh sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại. Không phải là người đã là ‘kẻ thù không đội trời chung’ của anh trong suốt bảy năm học.

“Không thể nói rằng tao ngạc nhiên. Mày chưa bao giờ là loại người ở lại một chỗ quá lâu,” Potter cười khúc khích, có thứ gì đó trong giọng nói của cậu ta làm Draco nhìn lại. “Mày sẽ hạnh phúc chứ? Mày sẽ đi đâu?” Draco nhìn cậu ta, nhìn cậu ta thật kỹ với một cái nhăn mũi. Anh luôn luôn thích màu mắt thật của Potter hơn. Cùng màu với thần chú chết chóc. Đẹp rạng rỡ.

“Tao không biết.” Sự im lặng bao trùm lấy họ, dù nó thật khó thở. Chỉ… im lặng. Yên bình. Như thể rằng họ có thể giả vờ như mình là ai đó khác trong một lúc.

“Mày biết không, mày xứng đáng được hạnh phúc.” Giọng nói của cậu ta thật nhẹ nhàng, gần như lạc mất trong tiếng ồn của Hẻm Xéo. “Mày có thể là một ‘Phù thuỷ Hắc ám’, và thỉnh thoảng vô cùng khốn kiếp, nhưng… Mày không phải là người xấu.”

“Vậy sao? Mày là một thằng khốn láo toét. Có phải chúng ta đang nói những gì là hiển nhiên vào lúc này không?” Draco không thể ngăn mình mỉm cười. Trong khi anh nghe những lời đó từ nhưng người anh gần gũi… Nó vẫn thật tuyệt khi nghe từ một người khác. Dù đó là người như Potter.  _Đặc biệt khi đó là Potter._

“Nó luôn có ích khi ta thừa nhận sự thật,” Potter cười lớn, thôi dựa lưng vào tường và nhìn Draco với một nụ cười trông… Draco không biết phải diễn tả nụ cười đó như thế nào. Đau khổ, có lẽ vậy? “Tao sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại mày nữa, đúng không?”

“Không. Mày sẽ không gặp lại tao.” Tại thời điểm này. Potter nên biết ơn vì điều đó. Họ có những tổn thương của chính mình trong suốt nhiều năm. Và giờ thì cuối cùng họ cũng đã buông tha nhau. Có lẽ bây giờ sẽ không còn là Potter và Malfoy nữa… Có lẽ có thể là Draco và Harry.

“Tao hẳn nên phải hạnh phúc, huh?” Potter bật cười, luồn tay vào tóc mình khiến nó trông rối tung hơn. “Mày đã làm tổn thương tao từ ngày đầu tiên, phải… Tao nghĩ rằng tao sẽ hơi nhớ mày. Không ai có thể khiến Hogwarts thú vị như vậy, sau tất cả.”

“Thật sao? Tao đã nghĩ rằng mày đã có đủ niềm vui sao những lần suýt chết mỗi năm rồi.” Anh chỉ… muốn vươn tay ra. Sửa lại mái tóc chết tiệt của Potter. Nó luôn hỗn độn.

“Mày nên nghĩ vậy,” Potter cười lớn, nụ cười dịu dàng dần khi cậu ta nhìn Draco trước khi đưa tay ra. “Nếu tao không bao giờ gặp lại mày nữa, vậy thì tao muốn mày biết rằng kể cả khi chúng ta không có khởi đầu tốt đẹp… Tao vẫn vui vì đã gặp được mày.” Tất cả kế hoạch của Draco để khinh bỉ và nhạo báng biến mất bởi hành động của Potter. Cậu ta… Đó là tất cả những gì anh đã  _ao ước_  suốt nhiều năm. Và giờ Potter ở đây. Mỉm cười. Nó khiến Draco có hơi sốc.

Draco bắt lấy bàn tay đó. “Giờ thì tao phải thanh tẩy mùi của muggle rồi. Cảm ơn vì điều đó.” Draco và Harry, huh…

Nghe thật tuyệt.

::

“Tôi biết cậu sẽ trở lại. Không một ai thực sự trở lại, cậu biết đó,” Howard đưa một tách trà ấm, Draco còn chưa vào trong. “Trà hoa cúc nhé?”

“Vậy có bao nhiêu người đã làm điều này rồi” Draco nhấp một ngụm trước khi nhăn mũi và đặt nó xuống. Anh chưa bao giờ thích trà thảo mộc.

“Mười người đã đến đây nói chuyện với tôi về phép thuật thời gian trong quá khứ.” Howard dẫn anh vào nhà trở lại phòng sách đã  _đầy ắp_  những lá thư và da dê với những ghi chú tính toán và giả thuyết bị gạch xoá lung tung. “Chỉ có hai người quay trở lại.”

“Ông có tin rằng hai người họ đã thay đổi trận chiến không?” Draco nghiêng đầu, chậm rãi nhìn qua những giả thuyết đã bị gạch bỏ. Điên khùng và đầy thông thái, thật vậy…

“Ta khá nghi ngờ đó. Họ đến đây còn trước cả khi trận chiến này bắt đầu,” Howard phẩy tay, vẫy đũa phép để cố và sắp xếp lại mớ giấy tờ. Thật là một trận chiến thất bại. “Với những gì ta có thể nói, khi mà cậu trở lại, cậu tạo ra một dòng thời gian hoàn toàn mới. Thời không này, nơi mà chúng ta đang tồn tại, tiếp tục mà không có sự tồn tại của cậu ở đây. Có nghĩa là, người mà cậu trở thành là một người thực sự  _tồn tại_  như chúng ta.”

“Tôi hiểu rồi. Đó là lý do tại sao ông bảo tôi chào tạm biệt mọi người.” Bởi vì khi anh chỉ không nhìn thấy họ trong phút chốc… Thì họ sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại anh nữa. Không bao giờ. Draco suy nghĩ thật kỹ, có lẽ anh nên đi thăm cha mình, nhưng anh nhanh chóng gạt ý nghĩ nó đi.

“Kết thúc cho cậu  _và_  cho họ,” Howard gật đầu, cúi người và có vẻ những đang vẽ một vòng tròn ma thuật đầy phức tạp. Nó khiến Draco hơi lo lắng, những phép thuật như thế này chỉ sử dụng những ký tự cổ xưa, hoặc là một loại pháp thuật rất,  _rất_  hùng mạnh. “Thư giãn đi. Cậu sẽ chỉ phá vỡ một thời không thôi.”

“Ông nói rằng nó chỉ là một dòng thời gian mới,” Draco cau mày nói, xoay khuy măng sét của mình. Có cảm tưởng như anh vừa bị lừa một cách ngoạn mục, theo cách nào đó là vậy. Có lẽ anh sẽ bị giết trong đêm- Ừ. Thật ra thì bên ngoài trời vẫn sáng tỏ, nhưng suy nghĩa đó cứ vụt đến thôi.

“Thật ra mà nói, phép thuật như thế này là thứ gì đó mà  _ta_ có rất ít hiểu biết. Một dòng thời gian mới, về cơ bản,  _là_  một thời không mới. Nó giống như hiện thực ở đây, nhưng bất cứ một thứ nhỏ nào cũng có thể thay đổi nó. Những thứ mà cậu chú ý đến chưa từng ở đây trước đây. Những cái tên khác, những người khác, những toà nhà mới hoặc cũ. Ta sẽ thành thật, ta vẫn không biết chuyện này sẽ thành công như cậu mong muốn được bao nhiêu.” Ừ,  _nó_  nghe có vẻ thoải mái hơn rồi.

“Nó phải như vậy,” Draco thì thào nói. Nếu nó không… Anh đã cố gắng mà không hề có ý nghĩa gì. Anh đã phải nói tạm biệt với tất cả những người bạn… và nếu Bộ phát hiện-

“Ta cũng nghĩ như thế,” Howard vỗ lưng Draco, đẩy anh vào trung tâm vòng tròn. “Cậu, thực chất sẽ sử dụng một loại phép thuật hơi khác với xoay thời gian.” Draco tránh né sự đụng chạm và lườm ông đầy khó chịu.

“Gì cơ,” anh la lên. Ồ, nếu có thứ như vậy – thật may mắn vì nó không có ở nhà Slytherin – anh sẽ… Ừm. Họ sẽ không muốn biết về nó đâu. Hàng loạt những kế hoạch trả thù đầy cay độc sẽ được thực hiện, mất một lúc để Draco nhận ra Howard đang mở khóa một cái két phép thuật tương đối phức tạp.

“Nó là thứ mà ta đã cống hiến rất lâu để làm ra… Hãy tưởng đến việc thay vì quay trở về quá hứ, cậu  _trở thành_  chính bản thân mình trong quá khứ. Sự đồng hoá hoàn mỹ. Là bản thân cậu trong thân thể nhỏ tuổi hơn của chính mình, có thể làm sống dậy bất cứ thứ gì mà cậu nhớ được.” Giọng nói của người đàn ông vội vã. Vội vã trong sự phấn khích. Draco hơi di chuyển một chút, vẫn đứng trong vòng tròn, nhưng cố gắng nhìn thứ người đàn ông đang mở ra là gì.

“Nếu tôi không sử dụng xoay thời gian, thì tôi sẽ dùng thứ gì?” Một tiếng cười khe khẽ vang lên và Howard mang ra một vật được phủ kín, nó to hơn là xoay thời gian.

“Ta đã hoàn thành nó vào năm ngoái, vì vậy tên gọi chính thức vẫn chưa có.” Draco cau mày khi nhìn thấy hình thù của vật đó, mặc dù anh không thể nhìn nó rõ ràng. Nó nhìn… khá là kì cục. Còn kì cục hơn cái xoay thời gian. Câu hỏi được đặt ra là nếu anh dùng nó, thì làm thế nào Howard còn giữ nó được?

“Chỉ một người thôi, trong suốt bao nhiêu năm qua,” Howard giải thích, đi đến chỗ của Draco và cẩn thận đưa vật đó ra. “Cậu phải thật cẩn thận khi mở nó ra. Đừng chạm vào nó cho đến khi ta bảo, nó  _nhạy cảm_  lắm. Và nó không giống như những cái xoay thời gian, nó không trở về quá khứ cùng với cậu. Nó ở lại đây. Tại điểm khởi đầu.”

“Tôi hiểu rồi.” Draco gật đầu, vô cùng mong muốn được mở tấm vải phủ lên vật này ra. Trong khi anh sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận mong muốn đó, hay thể hiện nó ra, anh tò mò lắm rồi.

“Bây giờ thì cậu nên nghĩ về ký ức của mình. Khoảnh khắc  _đáng quý_  nhất mà cậu muốn quay trở lại. Cậu sẽ thức dậy vào buổi sáng ngày ôm đó, nhưng ký ức phải thực sự rõ ràng và mạnh mẽ,” Howard nhắc nhở, trông rất nghiêm túc.

Draco trả lời ngay tức khắc. “Xong rồi.” Thật quá dễ dàng. Cái ngày mà anh gặp Potter ở tiệm phu nhân Malkin. Nếu anh có thể bớt xấc láo đi một chút… Họ sẽ là Draco và Harry. Đó là điều đầu tiên mà anh cần sửa chữa. Một trong những điều  _quan trọng_ nhất cần phải được sửa chữa.

“Đúng rồi, nghĩ về nó như khi sử dụng thần chú gọi thần hộ mệnh. Cậu phải hoàn toàn tập trung. Giờ thì tôi nghĩ rằng cậu có thể mở nó ra được rồi trong khi tôi bắt đầu với vòng tròn ma thuật. Nhớ kỹ, đừng chạm vào nó cho đến khi ta bảo.” Nói xong, Howard đi vòng quanh vòng tròn, thì thầm những bùa chú vô cùng phức tạp với nhiều ngôn ngữ khác nhau mà Draco chưa từng được biết đến. Draco gật nhẹ đầu và cẩn thận mở vải bọc ra. Anh gần như quên mất cả ký ức của mình. Trong phút chốc, anh quên mất cách  _thở_  như thế nào. Thiết bị này… đẹp hơn bất cứ thứ gì mà anh đã từng được nhìn thấy.

Đó là một cái hộp gỗ màu hạt dẻ đậm, trông nó như là một hộp trang sức. Ở giữa hộp, thay vì nhiều ngăn nhỏ bằng gỗ để đựng ‘trang sức’ lại là một khối cầu thuỷ tinh. Thoạt nhìn nó có màu vàng nhạt và có hình thù như một cái đồng hồ cát. Nhìn kĩ hơn thì, nó là một cái đồng hồ được làm hoàn toàn từ cát, phần cát tạo ra nó vỡ vụn ra và trôi nổi xung quanh cái đồng hồ trước khi hoà làm một với hình thù vốn có của nó. Bản thân cái đồng hồ là một ít cát, nho nhỏ màu vàng. Trông nó giống hệt như trung tâm của một dải ngân hà, với những ngôi sao bao bọc xung quanh.

Thật tuyệt vời. Không cần phải kể đến vì sao nó khiến anh ngạt thở, và anh phải tập trung trở lại để nhớ về ký ức của mình, và tập trung vào nó. Vừa kịp lúc, có vẻ như Howard đã hoàn tất vòng tròn ma thuật. Giờ thì nó đang sáng lên màu xanh biếc xinh đẹp, sáng sắp cả phòng. Gật đầu, Howard nhìn Draco. “Cậu đã sẵn sàng rồi chứ? Sẽ không thể quay trở lại đâu.” Draco hít sâu và nhìn cái xoáy thời gian trong tay một lần nữa. Chậm chạp gật đầu và rồi chuyển sang kiên quyết.

“Tôi sẵn sàng rồi.”


	3. The Meeting of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả!  
> Chỉ được post duy nhất ở đây và wordpress cá nhân "chunyupink.wordpress.com"  
> Những nơi khác đều là post trái phép!  
> Xin tôn trọng công sức của người dịch cũng như tác giả!
> 
> All credits belong to Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.  
> Mọi bản quyền thuộc về Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.

_**Chapter 03 ~**  _ _The Meeting of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy_

_**Chương 03 ~** Cuộc gặp gỡ của Harry Potter và Draco Malfoy_

 

“Draco? Draco, con yêu, đến giờ dậy rồi.” Tiếng gõ nhanh chói tai vang vọng lại như thể có gì đó đang va vào cửa gỗ. “Chúng ta sẽ đến Hẻm Xéo trong nửa tiếng nữa. Xuống lầu dùng bữa sáng trong mười phút nhé!” Tiếng giày cao gót va chạm vào sàn nhà xa dần. Draco rên rỉ và dụi mắt. Anh cảm thấy vô cùng mệt mỏi với mọi thứ vừa mới xảy- Đợi đã… Phải chăng Howard đã nói rằng anh sẽ thức giấc vào buổi sáng hôm ấy- Từ từ. Hẻm Xéo. _Mười phút nữa?_

Draco phóng ra khỏi giường và chạy về phía phòng tắm trong phòng ngủ của mình, nhanh chóng đánh răng và chải chuốt mái tóc của mình bằng keo xịt tóc. Anh mất một lúc để nhìn mình trong gương và cau mày. Trông… Trông kỳ lạ quá. Anh đã không còn vuốt tóc ngược ra sau nữa. Ít nhất thì anh của tuổi mười tám không làm vậy. Draco chia ra hai phần ba tóc và chải nó về bên phải, cắn môi dưới khi anh nhìn vào gương. Được rồi. Vẫn gọn gàng. Chỉ… hơi khác biệt. Mọi thứ sẽ ổn.

Gật đầu, Draco vớ lấy một bộ quần áo, mặc vào và cảm thấy hơi khó chịu. Chỉ là… Anh đã trở lại tuổi mười một một lần nữa, và chỉ mới vài phút trước anh vẫn mười tám. Chỉ là… Ừ, hơi khó khăn khi xem nhẹ mọi thứ, thật sự là vậy. Merlin thân mến, anh đã thực sự làm điều này. Anh đã quay trở lại bảy năm trước và sẽ gặp Harry Potter lần đầu tiên. Anh sẽ gặp Harry Potter chết tiệt _lần đầu tiên_ trong đời. Bây giờ là cơ hội đầu tiên – duy nhất để không phá hỏng mọi thứ và làm một người tử tế.

Draco hít sâu và gật đầu, rời khỏi phòng, bước xuống phòng ăn cho bữa sáng. Ngôi nhà lúc này thật… ấm áp hơn rất nhiều. Và sáng sủa hơn. Như thể Voldemort chưa từng đụng vào nó. Có lẽ là vậy, khi Draco nghĩ về nó anh cho rằng hắn ta vẫn chưa làm gì, vào thời điểm này. Voldemort chưa sống lại. Hắn chưa ở trong Dinh thự. Và Draco hoàn toàn chắc chắn rằng mình sẽ _không_ trở thành Tử Thần Thực Tử. Về điều này, anh chắc chắn.

“Chào buổi sáng, Draco,” Narcissa chào, nhẹ nhàng luồn những ngón tay vào mái tóc của Draco. Điều này có nghĩa là bà không hề có ý định bỏ sót một lọn tóc nào khỏi hành động của mình. “Bữa sáng nằm trên bàn. Ta sẽ gặp con bên lò sưởi sau nửa tiếng nữa, được chứ?” Draco mỉm cười rạng rỡ, ngồi xuống và gật đầu, may là bà ấy không nói gì về mái tóc của anh- Ah. Cha của anh đang ngồi ở vị trí chủ toạ, đọc tờ Nhật Báo Tiên Tri như ông hay làm- Như _lúc này_ đây.

“Chào buổi sáng, cha.” Mất một lúc để Lucius Malfoy liếc nhìn mái tóc của Draco, trông có vẻ đang quan sát nó một lúc trước khi cho thấy rằng nó được chấp nhận.

“Chào buổi sáng, Draco. Ta e rằng ta không thể đi cùng con đến Hẻm Xéo hôm nay. Một vụ lộn xộn bất ngờ xảy ra với công việc của ta.” Huh. Đó… Huh. Là lần đầu tiên, Lucius bỏ qua cho Draco. Draco cau mày nhưng nhanh chóng dừng động tác đó lại, gật đầu và đặt tay mình lên đùi để ông có thể nói tiếp.

“Con có thể biết chuyện gì xảy ra không?” Huh. Thật sự rất dễ dàng để trộn lẫn cảm giác tự hào và sợ hãi khi anh cảm nhận về cha mình ở tuổi này. Anh nên nói với ai đó về điều này ngày nào đó… Có lẽ.

“Rita Skeeter,” Lucius mỉa mai, lắc đầu không hài lòng. “Người phụ nữ đó luôn luôn cố gắng làm mọi thứ lộn xộn cả lên. Mặc dù ta không hề nghi ngờ rằng _con_ sẽ cảm thấy bài viết gần nhất của cô ta rất thú vị.” Nói xong, ông đặt tờ Nhật Báo Tiên Tri trước mặt Draco.

Trên dòng chữ in đậm giữa trang giấy là đề mục của Rita. ‘Cậu Bé Sống Sót Nhập Học Ở Trường Phù Thuỷ và Pháp Sư Hogwarts’. Mũi của Draco nhăn lại và… anh không nhớ rằng có một bài báo nào về điều này. Dĩ nhiên, nó có thể được viết, và anh chỉ là không có ấn tượng gì về nó, dù gì cũng đã bảy năm trước rồi. Nó sẽ giải thích mọi thứ. “Đây có phải là những giả thuyết về việc cậu ta sẽ vào nhà nào không?” Dĩ nhiên là Draco biết cậu ta sẽ ở nhà nào. Nhưng anh phải thể hiện là mình như bình thường. Và hào hứng về Slytherin.

“Đa số chắc rằng là Gryffindor,” Lucius chế giễu, tạo ra một tách trà mới với cái vẫy đũa của mình – cũng như một tách khác cho Draco. “Dĩ nhiên, cũng có những người cho rằng sẽ là Slytherin… Ta cho rằng chúng ta sẽ sớm biết trong tháng tới, phải không?” Draco gật đầu với cha mình và nhấp một ngụm trà trước khi mũi anh nhăn lại. Đây _không phải_ trà của anh. Có phải anh đã từng uống thứ này không? Ugh. Ghê quá. “Ta cho rằng con có danh sách những thứ cần mua sẵn sàng chứ hả? Con biết rằng mẹ con ghét việc phải xếp hàng mà.”

“Phải, con biết. Con-” Draco dừng lại và chậm rãi gật đầu. “Con có danh sách của mình ở tủ đầu giường.” Mẹ kiếp anh phải tìm nó. Anh phải làm điều đó sau bữa sáng. Trước hết anh phải có vài viên đường khốn kiếp để cho vào trà của mình đã.

“Tốt lắm.” Lucius thu thập giấy tờ và đứng dậy, gật đầu với Draco và sau đó đi thẳng tới lò sưởi nơi bột floo có sẵn ở đó. Mất một lúc để nhận ra rằng những gia tinh đang dọn dẹp những chén đĩa còn sót lại và… Đó có phải là Dobby không? Draco dừng lại một lúc, chỉ để quan sát. Dobby… Đó chắc chắn là Dobby. Dobby đã được trả tự do vào năm hai- Nó đã _ở đây_. Tai nhọn, mắt to, và những thứ khác nữa.

Draco nhìn xung quanh trước khi dựa sát lại và nói khẽ. “Dobby?” Con gia tinh sửng sốt trong phút chốc, đôi tai cụp xuống sau đầu khi nó ngước nhìn Draco.

“Vâng, cậu chủ Draco?” Ah, phải. Họ đã cư xử rất tệ với gia tình của mình, đúng chứ… đặc biệt là Lucius.

Liếc nhìn qua vai mình lần nữa, Draco dựa vào gần hơn, hạ thấp giọng mình, khi anh chắc chắn rằng Dobby có thể nghe được với đôi tai đó. “Không quá khó cho ngươi để mang cho ta vài viên đường chứ?”

Dobby nhìn anh chằm chằm với đôi mắt to một lúc lâu, nhìn xung quanh đầy lo lắng. “Cậu chủ Draco biết rằng cha mẹ cậu cấm cậu không được ăn quá nhiều đồ ngọt mà. Dobby và tất cả những gia tinh trong nhà sẽ bị trừng phạt rất nặng nếu cho cậu đồ ngọt.”

“Nó không quá nhiều đâu. Chỉ để bỏ vào trà của ta thôi. Và mẹ ta bảo rằng nó ổn.” Draco không khó để được lợi trong tình huống này, và nói dối. Chỉ chút đỉnh thôi mà.

“Nếu Phu nhân Narcissa đồng ý…” Dobby búng tay mình, chụp lấy một tô đường viên và đưa nó ra. “Của cậu đây, Cậu chủ nhỏ Draco.” Draco mỉm cười và cầm lấy năm viên đường, thả chúng vào trà và khuấy đều đến khi chúng tan hết.

“Cám ơn người, Dobby.” Điều này hơn hẳn mọi thứ, khiến Dobby nhìn Draco với đôi mắt mở to đầy khinh ngạc. Mất một lúc lâu trước khi nó hoàn thành việc thu thập chén đĩa còn dư, vẫn liếc nhìn Draco từ xa. Draco nhấp ngụm trà với sự thoả mãn. Ah. Anh hoàn toàn có thể lừa phỉnh bất kỳ ai. _Mọi người sẽ nằm trong lòng bàn tay của anh_. Và họ không thể làm gì để thay đổi nó cả.

Hm. Có lẽ anh nên làm gì đó nghe có vẻ ít độc ác hơn… Dù sao, nó cũng khá thú vị- Oh, phải rồi. Anh phải chuẩn bị xem mình sẽ nói gì với Harry Potter. Anh hoàn toàn không muốn cư xử thô lỗ như lần trước. Có lẽ chỉ một cuộc nói chuyện nhỏ là sẽ ổn. Hỏi thăm cậu ta thay vì chỉ kiêu ngạo đề cập đến Slytherin và những thuần huyết. Chắc chắn sẽ thành công. Cậu ta vô cùng thích nói về mình. Draco chỉ việc hỏi những câu hỏi dễ trả lời và đơn giản. Anh sẽ hoàn thành nó trong vài giây thôi trước khi anh xong việc và tiếp tục mua sắm. Ấn tượng đầu tiên luôn rất quan trọng, đó là những gì anh học được.

Mặt khác, đây là ngày đầu tiên Harry Potter đến thế giới phù thuỷ nếu những tin đồn về việc cậu ta được nuôi dưỡng bởi muggle là thật. Có nghĩa là Draco sẽ là một trong những phù thuỷ đầu tiên cậu ta gặp. Điều này ổn với anh. Anh có thể chỉ cho thằng nhóc nhỏ hơn về xã hội phù thuỷ. Không nghi ngờ rằng kẻ hậu đậu Hagrid đã đưa Potter đến quán Cái Vạc Lủng trước nhất. Như những gì lão cần, ở gần những kẻ nghiện rượu và ăn xin. Thật vậy.

Ừ thì anh cần phải sửa chữa mọi thứ sớm nhất có thể. Sau tất cả, hôm nay _là_ sinh nhật của Potter. Ít ra cũng phải khiến nó tốt đẹp một chút.

::

“Ta không nghĩ rằng sẽ đông đúc thế này,” Narcissa cau mày, nhẹ nhàng dẫn Draco tránh xa khỏi một đám đông nhộn nhịp khác. “Con yêu, con có thể tự mua áo chùng của mình trong khi ta đi mua sách được chứ? Nó sẽ đỡ tốn thời gian hơn.”

“Tuyệt ạ. Con sẽ đi gặp người, hay người sẽ chờ con ạ?” Draco hơi nghiêng đầu và nhìn xung quanh Hẻm Xéo. Đã rất lâu rồi để từ khi anh nhìn thấy nó náo nhiệt thế này. Mọi người nói chuyện ồn ào. Không hề sợ hãi về chiến tranh. Họ cười vui vẻ và đùa giỡn. _Thật tuyệt._ Và nơi này là tiệm _trước khi_ tiệm giỡn ra đời! Những người này chỉ là những phù thuỷ bình thường! Sao anh có thể coi thường họ chứ?

“Ta nghi ngờ rằng sẽ rất mất thời gian để may đồng phục cho con,” Narcissa nói, dẫn Draco khi anh gần như chạy thẳng vào một sạp hàng. Anh có hơi xao nhãng, và nó được phép. “Tại sao chúng ta không gặp nhau tại tiệm Phú Quý và Cơ Hàn. Con có thể mua những quyển sách thu hút mình luôn thể.”

“Được ạ.” Draco ôm mẹ mình trước khi chạy vụt đến cửa tiệm của Phu nhân Malkin với nụ cười thích thú, gần như _nhảy cẫng_ lên. Anh mở cửa, hơi nghiêng đầu một chút trước tiếng kêu leng keng của chuông cửa. Nó trông hơi tối tăm, nhưng điều đó khiến cửa hàng… ấm áp hơn. “Phu nhân Malkin? Tôi đến để may áo chùng Hogwarts. Tôi cần quần áo cho năm nhất.”

“Ah, phải, phải,” Phu nhân Malkin vẫy anh vào trong, cố gắng giữ thăng bằng trong khi bà đang mắc kẹt với vài cái kim tây với tấm áo chùng mà bà đang làm dở. Trông nó rất… rực rỡ. “Luôn bận rộn vào thời gian này trong năm mà. Học sinh mới và cả học sinh cũ nữa- Ừm, đứng lên đó đi. Chỉ đứng và chìa tay ra, sẽ không mất lâu đâu.”

Draco mỉm cười và gật đầu, cẩn thận leo lên bục, cố gắng để khiến quần dài của mình không bị nhăn. Anh bĩu môi với ngón chân mình một chút, nhìn xung quanh và không hề che giấu sự tò mò của mình. “Bà có nhiều đơn hàng lắm nhỉ? Không có nhiều người cạnh tranh sao?”

“Giá cả của ta thì rẻ hơn so với những cửa hàng khác gần đây,” Phu nhân Malkin bật cười, với lấy một cái thước dây để lấy số đo của Draco. “Ta chuyên về áo chùng trường học, vì thế mà hầu hết các phụ huynh đều đến chỗ ta.”

“Tôi hiểu rồi.” Điều đó thật sự _rất_ tuyệt vời. Nó giải thích tại sao cha mẹ anh bảo anh đến đây. Trong khi họ có rất nhiều tiền để vung ở những chỗ khác, họ chưa bao giờ _thích_ làm vậy. Và nó có vẻ như là Phu nhân Malkin là ‘một trong những người giỏi nhất.’

Thêm vào đó bà ấy rất tận tuỵ với công việc của mình. Bà ấy khoác một cái áo chùng cứng lên người Draco, gấp nếp và túm nó lại ở những chỗ cần. “Tò mò về nhà nào mình sẽ được phân đến hả?”

“Không nhiều lắm. Tôi biết chắc rằng mình sẽ vào nhà nào,” anh lạnh lùng trả lời. Slytherin. Nó là thứ gì đó hơn cả niềm tự hào, nhưng cũng là thứ gì đó khá xấu hổ. Có lẽ lần này anh có thể thay đổi cách nhìn của những nhà khác về Slytherin. Không phải họ _đều_ xấu, thật vậy mà.

“Tốt hơn những đứa trẻ khác đó,” Phu nhân Malkin mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, dịu dàng di chuyển áo chùng. “Ta biết rằng hơn nửa bọn trẻ đến chỗ ta không biết rằng chúng sẽ vào nhà nào.” Draco đang định trả lời, anh nghiêng đầu khi anh nhìn bà làm, trước khi tiếng kêu leng keng của chuông cửa khẽ vang lên lần nữa. Đầu anh gần như ngẩng phắt lên khi anh nhìn thấy ai vừa bước qua cánh cửa. “Xin chào, cưng. Hogwarts luôn hả? Ta có mọi thứ ở đây.”

Giọng của Phu nhân Malkin xa dần khi bà đi đến cửa trước để chào hỏi khách hàng mới. Từ những lời bà nói, nó chắc chắn là một đứa trẻ vừa đến cần áo chùng cho trường học, có nghĩa là… Chắc chắn là vậy. Draco đứng thẳng lưng một chút và ổn thôi. Ổn thôi. Anh sẽ gặp Harry Potter lần đầu tiên. Anh phải tạo ra ấn tượng tốt. Nâng cằm lên. Đứng thẳng, đừng gù vai. _Mỉm cười_ , anh nghe thấy giọng nói của mẹ mình vang vọng trong đầu. Phải rồi. Anh có thể làm được mà.

Cứ như vậy, Harry Potter đi đến lọt vào tầm mắt của anh khi Phu nhân Malkin chỉ cậu ta đứng lên bục. Cậu bé ( cậu ta chỉ mới bước sang tuổi mười một thôi mà, đúng chứ? ) nhìn xung quanh hơi tò mò, mặc dù… Draco không nhận ra biểu cảm trên mặt cậu. Biểu tình lạnh lùng, xa cách. Đôi mắt sáng màu xanh của lời nguyền chết chóc lướt quanh, cuối cùng dừng lại trên người Draco. Draco nhướn chân mày với cậu, nhìn lại cậu bé trước khi nhếch mép. “Hogwarts?”

Lần này không có lời đáp nào cả, chỉ là một cái gật đầu nhẹ nhàng khi cậu bé chìa tay ra như Phu nhân Malkin hướng dẫn. Kỳ lạ. Lần trước trông cậu ta có vẻ _dễ tiếp cận_ hơn. Giờ thì chỉ… Có phải dòng thời gian đã có sự thay đổi khác? “Tôi nghĩ rằng đó là trường học phù thuỷ tốt nhất ở Châu Âu,” Draco bình thản tiếp tục, cố gắng nhận lại sự phản ứng từ người khác, và ngăn bản thân mình khỏi phải bĩu môi. Tại sao cậu ta không phản ứng như trước đây nhỉ? Ít ra thì lần trước, cậu ta hoàn toàn… ngại ngùng và lo lắng. Giờ thì cậu ta trông như thờ ơ với mọi thứ. “Cha của tôi muốn tôi đến một trường khác vì nó dạy thêm nhiều khoá học khác, nhưng tôi đã từ chối.”

Điều này khiến cậu bé nhỏ hơn liếc nhìn sang một lúc, quan sát anh đầy cân nhác. Nó rất giống với cách mà Draco quan sát mọi người trước khi thừa nhận rằng họ có giá trị sử dụng vào thời của anh. Nó có chút… không ngờ đến. “Tôi tưởng rằng Hogwarts là trường học phép thuật duy nhất.”

“Trường duy nhất ở nước Anh,” Draco đồng ý, cái nhếch mép của anh trông giống một nụ cười hơn. Phải. Anh phải thể hiện tri thức của mình. “Cha của tôi muốn tôi đến Durmstrang. Có những trường khác ở Norway, hay Sweden. Mẹ tôi và tôi chưa từng đến đó.”

“Mm.” Ừ, mọi thứ sẽ giống như lần trước- Ah, phải. Harry Potter _này_ không có bất kỳ tri thức nào về thế giới phù thuỷ. Cậu ta được nuôi dưỡng bởi… _Ai đã_ nuôi dưỡng cậu ta nhỉ. Muggle, dĩ nhiên, nhưng không phải họ có họ hàng với mẹ cậu ta sao? Draco sẽ tìm hiểu chuyện này sau.

“Còn cậu? Nếu cậu không đến Hogwarts, thì cậu sẽ học ở đâu?” Draco nhìn cậu bé lần nữa, nhăn mũi. Trông còn tệ hơn cả Weasley nữa. Quần áo mặc lại quá cỡ, và kính thì hiển nhiên đã bị vỡ rất nhiều lần rồi. Mặc dù bây giờ chúng được dính vào nhau bằng những miếng băng dính.

“Trường Stonewall.” Cậu trả lời hơi lớn hơn một chút so với lời thì thầm, không hơn gì nữa. “Nó không quá xa so với nơi tôi sống. Một trường trung học trong khu.”

“Trường… trung học?” Draco phải thừa nhận, anh không biết… bất cứ thứ gì về muggle, thực sự vậy. Từ khi còn nhỏ, anh đã được nhận những bài học riêng từ gia sư cho đến khi anh lên mười một, và anh dành mùa hè đó để chuẩn bị mọi thứ cho Hogwarts. Anh không biết gì về những môn học được dạy ở trường học của muggle.

“Nó giống với những trường học khác thôi,” cậu bé đảo mắt – Merlin thân ái có phải đứa bé này luôn trông đau khổ và xanh xao thế này không? “Cậu học đọc, viết, làm toán, và khiến đầu của mình nhúng vào bồn cầu toilet.”

“Điều đó xảy ra, ở trường hả?” Wow. Bây giờ Draco cảm thấy may mắn vì anh không biết gì về trường học của muggle. Anh không muốn phải ở gần họ.

“Chỉ với những ai được cho là ‘quái dị’,” Harry thì thào khe khẽ, liếc nhìn Draco. “Tôi đoán là cậu lớn lên ở thế giới này phải không?”

“Draco.” Điều này khiến Harry nhìn anh đầy kỳ lạ một lúc trước khi chậm rãi gật đầu.

“Harry.” Huh. Anh tự hỏi rằng có phải cậu bé nhỏ hơn không thích nói họ của mình. Dù sao thì Draco cũng không nói họ của mình.

“Cậu hoàn toàn không định hỏi gì.” Draco nhún vai, hơi cựa người và khó chịu khi anh mắc kẹt với cây kim tây. Anh chỉ cần… bĩu môi. Chạy. _Hay gì đó_. Hm. Có lẽ mấy cục đường trong trà của anh sáng hôm nay đã ảnh hưởng đến anh… Aha, không thể nào. Nó chỉ là _trà_ thôi mà.

“Chắc chắn rồi,” Harry nhún vai, không cố gắng để che giấu sự khó chịu _của mình_ khi cậu bị giống Draco. Phu nhân Malkin ở khá xa để tiếp những vị khách khó chịu, bà khó mà nhận ra chuyện gì đã diễn ra.

“Điều này thiệt khiếm nhã đó, cậu biết chứ. Tôi có thể là người nổi tiếng, và cậu thì chả biết gì.” Draco cựa người và ngẩng cao đầu, trông khoe khoang và đáng ghét nhất có thể. “Tôi có thể là hoàng tộc.”

“Làm ơn chấp nhận lời xin lỗi của tôi cho dù _cậu_ là ai.” Oh. Oh, nó- _Ugh_. Thật quá giống với Potter và thằng nhóc này không hề _nhận ra_ điều đó.

“Cậu được tha thứ,” người tóc vàng thở hổn hển, quay đầu đi, và hít sâu để tóc của mình thôi dính vào mặt. Sao điều này lại xảy ra thường xuyên vậy chứ?

“Mm.” Lại một âm đơn nữa phát ra- Oh, phải rồi. Anh đã quyết định cố và thử chỉ Harry vài thứ ở Hẻm Xéo. Bây giờ thì sao anh thực hiện điều đó được đây… Harry Potter này khó mà tin người khác hơn là trước đây.

“Thật tiếc là cậu không biết gì nhiều về Hẻm Xéo cả. Tôi biết tất cả những cửa hiệu tốt nhất ở đây,” Draco lúng túng bắt đầu câu chuyện, liếc nhìn Harry.

“Tôi đang tìm hiểu mà.” Có vẻ như rằng sự chú ý của Harry bị thu hút khi Hagrid đứng ở bên ngoài chờ với hai cây kem, cùng với một nụ cười rạng rỡ. Phải rồi. Chỉ cần không xúc phạm kẻ hậu đậu đó và mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi.

“Cậu biết ông ta à?” Draco chỉ ra ngoài cửa sổ và gật đầu, nhướn mày với Harry.

“Ông ấy là người giữ khoá của Hogwarts,” Harry giải thích, nhìn Draco đầy đắn đo. “Ông ấy là người đã đến để đưa tôi thư của mình.”

“Cậu được nhận thư bởi người gửi à- Chờ đã. Sáng nay?” Draco cau mày, nhìn lại cậu bé. “Tôi nhận được thư một tuần trước rồi.”

“Dượng của tôi liên tục đốt và xé nát mấy lá thư đó.” Giọng nói của Harry quay trở lại với trạng thái lạnh lùng và thờ ơ, cậu bé tránh nhìn Draco. “Tôi thậm chí còn chưa được đọc chúng cho đến sáng nay.”

“…Tôi không có người dượng nào cả,” người tóc vàng bình thản nói. “Mẹ của tôi có hai chị gái, chúng tôi cũng không thường nói chuyện với họ. Dù sao thì tôi cũng không có dượng.”

“Cảm thấy may mắn đi.” Đột nhiên Phu nhân Malkin bước đến, người điều khiển áo chùng của Harry khỏi giá và đặt nó xuống một chồng khác của quần áo đã hoàn thành.

“Được rồi, cưng, con xong rồi. Còn gì nữa không nào?” Gì? Không- Họ cần phải ở đây thêm một lát nữa! Harry không thể rời đi _lúc này_.

“Xin lỗi cậu,” Draco đột ngột nói, nhảy xuống khỏi bục và chìa một tay ra với Harry. “Tôi chưa từng thực sự giới thiệu bản thân mình.” Anh hơi cúi người. “Draco Malfoy.”

“Oh, ah…” Harry trông hoàn toàn sửng sốt, nhìn Draco đầy kinh ngạc một lúc trước khi dè dặt bắt lấy tay anh và lắc nhẹ nó. “Harry Potter.” Draco nhếch mép, trông rất thoả mãn.

“Tôi biết. Tôi sẽ gặp lại cậu ở Hogwarts, Harry.” Với điều đó, anh nhảy lên bục một lần nữa, và chìa tay ra. Mất một lúc trước khi Harry rời đi, trả tiền cho áo chùng của mình và ôm một bọc quần áo ra khỏi cửa hàng đi đến nơi Hagrid đang đợi. Khi cậu đi ngang qua cửa sổ, Harry nở một nụ cười nhỏ, và vẫy tay nhanh với Draco.

“Thực sự thì… Ta không thể tin rằng ta đã _thực sự_ nhìn thấy Harry Potter trong cửa hàng của mình,” Phu nhân Malkin lắc đầu, trở lại để hoàn tất áo chùng của Draco. “Cậu bé sẽ học cùng năm với cậu, cậu có thể tin được không!”

“Dĩ nhiên là có rồi,” Draco chế giễu. “Tôi vừa gặp cậu ấy mà.” Anh quay đầu, cố gắng nhướn cổ để nhìn Harry rời đi. Có hơi tiếc nuối vì mình không có cơ hội để dẫn Harry đi xung quanh, nhưng anh không thể làm gì khác.

Hm. Anh tự hỏi rằng tại sao Harry trông có hơi… xanh xao hơn.

::

“Mẹ, mẹ,” Draco nói, nhún nhảy khi họ về nhà – và xa khỏi Hẻm Xéo nơi mà những năm nhất có thể nghe thấy.. “Mẹ, mẹ, mẹ-”

“Con đã ăn bao nhiêu đồ ngọt và ai đã mang cho con.” Narcissa trông hoàn toàn không hài lòng, và phải, đúng vậy. Đúng rồi. Cha mẹ của anh ghét anh ăn đồ ngọt. Draco mím môi, nhìn xuống đất và đứng thẳng lưng.

“Con chỉ cho vài viên đường vào trà thôi.” Sự im lặng kéo dài, Narcissa có vẻ đang cân nhắc lời anh nói cẩn thận trước khi gật đầu và giúp anh mang túi về phòng.

“Không chuyến bay nào vào cuối tuần này. Con biết rằng con không được biết ăn quá nhiều đồ ngọt. Nó không tốt cho con. Và cả những ảnh hưởng của nó nữa. Giờ thì con muốn nói gì với ta nào?”

“Con đã gặp Harry Potter hôm nay đó!” Draco cười rạng rỡ và phải rồi. Harry. Anh khá thích cái tên đó. Anh thích nó nhiều hơn Potter. Anh sẽ gọi cậu ta là Harry kể từ bây giờ.

“Phải không?” Khuôn mặt Narcissa dịu dàng hẳn đi, người phụ nữ đặt túi xuống. Họ đã mua những thứ cần thiết trong hôm nay, ít nhất là vậy- Và Draco cuối cùng cũng có lại đũa phép của mình! “Cậu ta trông thế nào?”

“Cậu ta…” Draco dừng lại, nụ cười của anh tắt dần. “Con không biết. Như con ý.” Như anh đã rất đau khổ khi bị Potter từ chối, và anh đã làm mọi cách để bắt nạt cậu ta.

“Điều đó nghe không tệ chút nào, cân nhắc đến chuyện con là một quý ông trẻ. Con có nghĩ rằng hai đứa sẽ là bạn vào năm tới này không?” Narcissa vẫy đũa phép của mình và sắp xếp những thứ mới được mua về. Sách lên trên kệ, áo chùng vào tủ, và nguyên liệu độc dược nằm trên bàn của anh.

Draco im lặng một lúc, ngồi trên giường và trông như đang cân nhắc. “Con không biết. Con hy vọng vậy.” Harry này trông có vẻ… Ừ, anh hoàn toàn hy vọng rằng Weasley gặp may. Cậu ta sẽ cần nó để có thể đối phó với Harry _này_.

“Ta tin rằng con có thể thu hút cậu ta như con làm với những người khác,” Narcissa mỉm cười, hôn lên đỉnh đầu Draco. “Bữa trưa sẽ có trong một tiếng nữa. Đảm bảo rằng con đã tươm tất trước khi xuống nhé.” Draco gật đầu, nhảy xuống giường và đi lại trong phòng. Anh cần một kế hoạch, nếu anh muốn thu hút Harry như mẹ anh đã đề nghị. Giúp đỡ cậu ta với các lớp học? Cậu ta sẽ tin tưởng một Slytherin chứ? Mm… Nếu cậu ta đến từ thế giới muggle, cậu ta sẽ không có những thành kiến về điều này, vậy có nghĩ là cậu ta sẽ sẵn lòng chấp nhận sự giúp đỡ đến từ Slytherin.

Một giờ sau, khuy măng sét của Draco bắt đầu mờ đi vì bẩn và mái tóc của anh thì trông hoàn toàn _bù xù_ khi anh xuống lầu ăn trưa. Narcissa nhướn một bên mày với anh trước khi yểm bùa làm sạch – và sửa luôn cả khuy măng sét của anh. Draco thật sự cần phải học cách tự làm việc này. Nó là một thần chú vô cùng hữu dụng đó. “Ta hoàn toàn chắc rằng mình đã bảo con _sửa soạn_ lại trước khi xuống rồi.”

“… Con tưởng ý người là phòng con,” anh trả lời với một cái nhún vai. Anh ngồi xuống bàn, cúi đầu nhìn thức ăn của mình. “Con đã dọn phòng mình.”

“Tốt.” Anh _đã_ dọn phòng mình, mặc dù nó gần như là ném mọi thứ đi khi anh đi vòng quanh và cố gắng quyết định mình cần làm gì. “Có phải con háo hức về năm học tới không?”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi ạ.” Draco tươi cười, hơi xấu hổ một chút. Anh sẽ chọc ghẹo Harry – Không phải là bắt nạt. Chỉ là chọc ghẹo thôi. Bởi vì đó là những gì những học sinh làm. Họ chọc ghẹo lẫn nhau. Trong giới hạn của sự thân thiện.

“Con mong đợi lớp học nào nhất. Độc Dược à?” Narcissa đưa cho anh tách trà, cho vào đó không nhiều hơn ba viên đường vuông, điều đó ổn. Rất tốt.

“Chắc chắn là Độc dược rồi ạ. Nó là môn con thích nhất mà. Con thật sự rất thích-” Oh. Phải rồi. Anh vẫn chưa tham dự lớp Độc Dược nào. Chắc chắn rồi, gia sư của anh chỉ cho anh những thứ cơ bản về nó, nhưng… Nếu Narcissa nhận ra anh đã lỡ lời, bà sẽ không phiền lòng đâu.

“Ta cũng khá thích Bùa Chú. Giáo sư Flitwick là một người thầy rất tuyệt vời, và rất giỏi trong việc dạy chúng ta những kiến thức mới.” Nhấp một ngụm trà, Narcissa trông hơi tò mò. “Ta tự hỏi rằng ai sẽ là giáo sư Phòng Chống Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám mới… Họ chưa từng trụ qua một năm cho tới lúc này, phải không?”

“Con không biết nữa,” anh thì thào nói, chọn thức ăn cho mình. Phải rồi. Anh… không thể biết bất cứ thứ gì về Hogwarts. Đúng là cha mẹ của anh đã kể rất nhiều chuyện, nhưng… Với những gì họ biết, anh chưa từng đến đó. Và đó là tất cả những gì họ phải biết.

“Phải rồi. Có lời đồn rằng có một lời nguyền ếm lên vị trí đó,” Narcissa cười khúc khích, gật đầu với gia tinh đang bày thức ăn. “Ta chưa từng quá quan tâm đến điều đó. Phải rồi, con nghĩ rằng Harry Potter sẽ vào nhà nào?” Draco gật đầu với gia tinh.

“Cám ơn, Popsy.” Anh quay lại nhìn mẹ mình. “Con không biết nữa. Cậu ta không cho con biết gì nhiều. Dĩ nhiên, con hy vọng là Slytherin.” Nhưng biết Potter lâu, cậu ta chưa từng đủ xảo trá.

“Với việc cha mẹ cậu ta ở nhà nào, ta sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu cậu ta vào Gryffindor,” Narcissa lắc dầu, một nụ cười tiếc nuối hiện lên trên mặt bà. “Luôn luôn gây náo động và đầy nghịch ngợm ở trường, nơi có mặt Lily và James Potter.”

“Cậu ấy trông không giống với người nghịch ngợm,” Draco nói với một cái nhún vai trước khi tiếp tục lấy thức ăn. Anh không nhận ra đôi mắt to của gia tinh đang nhìn mình chằm chằm đầy kinh hoàng và quan tâm. Mặc dù anh nhận ra rằng con gia tinh đã vấp ngã, liếc nhìn anh như Dobby đã làm sáng nay.

“Phải rồi, đó là tất cả những gì chúng ta nghĩ về James Potter ở ấn tượng đầu tiên. Và trường học thì chưa bao giờ giống khi nhóm Đạo Tặc ở đó.”

“Ừm, con khá chắc rằng ‘nhóm Đạo Tặc’ sẽ không phải là điều đáng lo… Nhóm Đạo Tặc trông như thế nào ạ? Với cậu Sirius, và James Potter, và Lupin.”

“Họ… là chúa rắc rối,” Narcissa nói, giọng đầy luyến tiếc khi bà nhìn chằm chằm vào tách trà của mình với một nụ cười nhẹ. “Lúc nào cũng toả sáng. Họ làm sôi động cả phòng lên mỗi khi họ đi đến đâu… Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin và Peter Pettigrew.” Ah, phải rồi. Anh đã quên mất _con chuột_ Pettigrew. Một con rắn dối trá nằm trong cỏ không hề xứng đáng là một Slytherin. “Họ luôn là tâm điểm của mọi cuộc bàn tán. Con có thể ghét hoặc thích họ, nhưng điều duy nhất con không thể làm đó là lờ họ đi.”

“Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu còn lờ họ đi ạ?” Anh biết về Tam Giác Vàng, nếu cố gắng lờ họ đi, họ chỉ tiếp tục xuất hiện trước mặt mình thôi. Merlin biết rằng anh đã cố gắng ở năm thứ hai như thế nào để không nhục mạ họ.

“Không một ai có thể cố gắng lờ họ đi quá vài ngày,” Narcissa cười khúc khích, vuốt một lọn tóc của mình ra sau. “Họ chưa bao giờ là những người tốt nhất… nhưng ta tin rằng họ có mục đích tốt hầu hết mọi lúc. Nhưng cho dù đó là những trò chơi khăm, chọc ghẹo ‘kẻ thù’ của họ, hay chỉ là thu hút mọi sự chú ý, họ không thể bị lờ đi.” Draco chậm rãi gật đầu.

“Con nghĩ rằng con có thể hiểu điều đó.” Xoay khuy măng sét của mình, Draco dựa lưng vào ghế bọc da đen. “… Sirius trông như thế nào ạ?” Anh biết rằng ông ấy đã bị xoá tên khỏi gia phả nhà Black, nhưng mẹ anh chưa bao giờ là một người cực đoan. Ngoài sự thật rằng ông ấy đã bị xoá tên khỏi gia phả và hình thái hoá thú của mình, Draco chưa từng biết nhiều về Sirius Black.

“Cậu ấy…” Naricissa nghẹn lời một lúc, trông như đang nghĩ về câu hỏi một cách cẩn thận. “Rất khó nói. Cậu ấy cho rằng những thuần huyết đã đi quá xa trong việc chia tách thế giới. Rằng chúng ta không xứng đáng với phép thuật với những gì mà chúng ta đã làm… Cậu ấy tự do, và dữ dội. Cậu ấy toả sáng như bất cứ ngọn lửa nào, thu hút mọi ánh mắt. Và như một ngọn lửa, cậu ấy thiêu cháy bất cứ ai cố gắng thuần hoá hay ngăn chặn mình.”

“Dù như thế, với sức nóng có thể làm tan chảy bất kỳ linh hồn cứng rắn nào, cậu ấy rất chu đáo và ân cần. Cậu ấy rất tốt với ta và Bella khi chúng ta còn trẻ. Cậu ấy không phán xét chúng ta chỉ vì cha mẹ mình, mà là vì _chúng ta_ thực sự là ai. Cậu ấy là một Gryffindor, và cậu ấy xứng đáng với điều đó.” Nghẹn lời một lúc, Narcissa mỉm cười nhìn Draco. “Ta tin rằng gặp gỡ James Potter và tìm thấy một gia đình mới là điều tuyệt vời nhất đã xảy ra trong đời cậu ấy.”

“Nó… thật rất nên thơ đó,” Draco nhỏ nhẹ nói, cho phép bản thân mình ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, nở một nụ cười yếu ớt và có hơi lo lắng với mẹ mình khi anh luồn tay vào tóc và vuốt nó ngược ra sau. “Mẹ có từng nghĩ sẽ viết thành sách chưa?”

Tiếng cười ấm áp nghe thật thân thuộc và thư giãn. Ít nhất thì đã có gì đã được thay đổi. Kể cả bàn tay ấm áp đang vuốt ve tóc anh. “Cám ơn con về lời khen, nhưng ta không nghĩ rằng ta giỏi đến thế. Ý nghĩa thực sự mà ta muốn nói đến khi nói về chuyện này là thỉnh thoảng ta không đồng ý với lý tưởng của gia đình mình. Đôi khi ta cảm thấy rằng họ sai, hoặc quá khác biệt, hoặc thứ gì đó mà ta không muốn can dự vào. Và điều đó ổn cả. Dù có chuyện gì, miễn là con sống thật với bản thân mình, thì mọi thứ ổn cả.” Draco cảm thấy một phần cơ thể mình lạnh lẽo hẳn đi. Anh nhìn chằm chằm bà một lúc, liếm môi trước khi gật đầu.

“Con hiểu rồi.” Có phải bà ấy biết không? Bà ấy đã biết gì đó. Bà ấy cư xử như mình biết gì đó. Có phải vậy không? Anh sẽ không ngạc nhiên chút nào đâu, nhưng- _Làm thế nào chứ?_ Anh đã rất cẩn thận, và chỉ khiến mọi thứ thật tự nhiên- Cuộc nói chuyện này đã không xảy ra trước đây! Nên nó chắc hẳn là do anh tạo ra, thứ gì đó đã khiến anh lộ tẩy. Đúng không?

“Đừng lo lắng như vậy,” Narcissa mỉm cười – _mỉm cười_ – luồn những ngón tay vào tóc anh lần nữa. “Nó chỉ là một cuộc trò chuyện nhỏ mà ta muốn nói với con thôi. Khi con đến Hogwarts, con sẽ gặp rất nhiều người có cái nhìn khác về mình. Thỉnh thoảng, con sẽ thấy rằng con đồng tình với họ hơn những gì con có vào lúc này. Ta chỉ muốn con biết rằng những chuyện những thế là ổn, và tốt. Nó _tốt_ khi con mở mang tầm mắt của mình, và cách con nhìn nhận mọi thứ.”

“… Con hiểu rồi.” Có phải bà ấy đang nói về việc phản huyết không? Hay là máu- Hay là bà ấy đang nói về những phù thuỷ có xuất thân từ muggle? Có phải là bà nghĩ rằng cách anh nghĩ về những muggle sẽ thay đổi? Bà ấy nói rằng muốn có- _Cuộc nói chuyện này không hề diễn ra trước đây._ Anh chỉ mới đến đây ngày hôm nay, vì vậy anh chắc chắn đã làm gì đó khác biệt vào hôm nay. Mặc dù bà ấy không nói gì về điều đó. Chính xác thì anh đã làm gì để xảy ra chuyện này?

Cách cư xử mới của anh khi cám ơn những gia tinh? Sự hào hứng của anh về Harry Potter- Ừ thì, không hẳn, anh cũng như vậy lần trước mà. Có phải… Có phải đó là một trong những thứ mà Howard đã nói sẽ bị thay đổi? Harry trở nên khép kín hơn. Và cái cách mà họ mua sắm mọi thứ trông rất… Khác biệt. Như thể nó là một yêu cầu của hệ thống mà anh không hề biết đến. Có phải chỉ là những thứ nhỏ nhặt này không? “Draco? Con ổn chứ?”

“V- Vâng. Con ổn.” Anh chà xát tay mình, đứng dậy. “Con không đói lắm. Con về phòng đây.” Trước khi bà có thể ngăn anh lại, Draco nhanh chóng bước đi và lên lầu, tay anh lướt theo tay vịn cầu thang. Anh đã thay đổi bao nhiêu thế này?


	4. Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả!  
> Chỉ được post duy nhất ở đây và wordpress cá nhân "chunyupink.wordpress.com"  
> Những nơi khác đều là post trái phép!  
> Xin tôn trọng công sức của người dịch cũng như tác giả!
> 
> All credits belong to Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.  
> Mọi bản quyền thuộc về Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.

_**Chapter 04 ~** Gryffindor_

**_Chương 04 ~_ ** _Gryffindor_

‘Thế giới’ này khác biệt thế nào so với thế giới của anh lúc trước? Đã rất nhiều những thay đổi nhỏ diễn ra- Có phải là tại anh, hay nó đã luôn là thế này? Một Harry Potter nhợt nhạt và khép kín, sự thấu hiểu hơn đến từ Narcissa Malfoy, và một Lucius Malfoy không bao giờ chực chờ tát anh… Hay ít nhất là với những gì anh biết lúc này. Anh đã không gặp ông thường xuyên kể từ khi người đàn ông rời đi vào sáng hôm đó, và giờ thì đã gần đến buổi tối rồi. Có lẽ là ông ở Bộ, làm xáo trộn mọi thứ nhưng ông luôn làm. Huh. Có lẽ đó là lý do tại sao Draco luôn khép kín. Mọi thứ với cha của anh…

Anh phải làm gì với chuyện này. Thử xem nếu anh có thể cải thiện mối quan hệ của mình với Lucius, hay ít nhất thì _cố_ thử làm vậy. Anh không hy vọng quá nhiều về điều này. Không, vào lúc này anh cần tập trung vào việc giúp đỡ Tam Giác Vàng trong năm nhất… Cái… Họ đã tìm kiếm thứ gì nhỉ? Thứ gì đó như một hòn đá, và Quirrell? Trông có vẻ là vậy. Anh không nhớ nhiều lắm. Mọi thứ trước năm tư… rất mơ hồ. Và sau Dạ hội Giáng Sinh, mọi thứ liên quan đến Tam Giác Vàng thu hút mọi sự quan tâm của anh. Giờ anh nghĩ về chuyện này, có lẽ việc vượt thời gian có ý nghĩa quan trọng hơn nữa.

Nó… không phải là thứ mà anh nghĩ tới. Phải. Hòn đá. Quirrel là mấu chốt, họ đã tìm kiếm hòn đá, và Voldemort có liên quan đến nó. Đó… Đó là tất cả những gì anh biết. Một vài chuyện điên khùng về việc Quirrel cố gắng sử dụng hòn đá phục sinh để khiến Chúa tể Hắc ám sống lại. Draco thở dài và luồn tay vào tóc, khi anh đã làm điều đó gần như kể từ bữa trưa. Không nghi ngờ gì về chuyện giờ nó trông thật hỗn độn và nếu anh không chỉnh nó lại thì cha anh sẽ tặng cho anh một trong những cái nhìn sắc bén nhất và bình tĩnh lạnh lùng bảo anh không được để nó xảy ra lần nữa.

Uugghh. Anh phải _làm_ gì đây. Anh quay trở lại và cố gắng cứu những người khác, nhưng làm thế nào… Phải rồi. Đúng vậy, anh chỉ… Anh cần phải khiến năm nhất diễn ra đúng như dự kiến. Kể từ giờ anh sẽ giúp đỡ Tam Giác Vàng phát hiện ra Quirrell- Thật tình mà nói, anh thật sự chẳng cần giúp. Họ đã tự phát hiện ra rồi. Draco chỉ cần… không phải là nhân vật chính. Luồn tay vào tóc lần cuối, Draco nhìn về phía cửa và lấy hết tất cả dũng khí trước khi bước tới và ra khỏi phòng. Anh đi xuống lầu cho đến khi anh đến phòng ăn nơi Lucius đang đợi. Narcissa đang đi được nửa đường đến cửa vào.

“Draco,” Lucius nói, liếc nhìn tóc của Draco. Và, phải. Hơi lạnh lùng, “ _Cố gắng_ chú ý đến diện mạo của mình. Dù là mùa hè, nhưng không có lý do gì để con xao lãng đâu.”

“Phải. Đúng ạ. Con xin lỗi.” Draco gật đầu và bước đến ngồi xuống bàn, quan sát cái bàn gỗ tuyết tùng màu đỏ một cách chăm chú. Mọi thứ lại diễn ra như thường. Narcissa hỏi Lucius ngày hôm nay thế nào, buổi tối được dọn ra và dụng cụ được bày biện cẩn thận, và mọi thứ có vẻ rất _mờ nhạt_. Draco không thể chờ để được quay lại Hogwarts.

Nhưng anh buộc phải làm vậy. Anh phải chờ một tháng. Một tháng tròn. Anh không chắc sao mình có thể chịu được. Ghi lại những thứ mà mình biết, sau đó viết nó lần nữa, và đắm chìm trong chúng. Thật tốt khi anh vẫn có phép thuật của mình. Nó dĩ nhiên là yếu hơn khi anh ở tuổi mười tám – nguồn gốc pháp thuật của anh sẽ mất khá lâu để ổn định. Mười bốn tuổi hay hơn thế nữa và mọi thứ sẽ đâu vào đấy.

Hiển nhiên là một tháng tới sẽ đặc biệt buồn chán và mọi thứ anh có thể làm là cố gắng để nó _không_ chán. Vào ngày 31 tháng Tám, Draco cố gắng hết sức để không cựa quậy hay cục cựa giây nào trong suốt bữa tối. Anh chỉ muốn rời khỏi bàn ăn. Đi ngủ. Thức dậy. Tới Hogwarts. Tại sao nó lại khó khăn vậy chứ hả? Tại sao anh phải đợi suốt một tháng? Thật ngu ngốc. Anh hẳn phải đến ga. Thật ngu xuẩn mà.

“Con đã _lén_ ăn bao nhiêu đồ ngọt lần này hả,” Narcissa nhẹ nhàng hỏi, chỉ đủ để Lucius không thể nghe thấy. Thật nhẹ nhõm khi bà trông khá thích thú, không hơn. Draco chớp mắt và trông khó chịu, nhìm bà chằm chằm một lúc với đôi mắt mở to.

“Con không có.” Ít nhất, là anh không nhớ. Có lẽ là anh đã làm vậy theo trí nhớ vận động - trí nhớ hình tượng? Hẳn là trí nhớ hình tượng, bởi vì ở tuổi này anh chẳng có ký ức vận động nào.*

*Ở chỗ này tác giả dùng là muscle memory và sense memory. Mà theo tớ biết thì trí nhớ của chúng ta chia làm rất nhiều lại. Trong đó có trí nhớ vận động (có lẽ là muscle memory) và trí nhớ hình tượng (có lẽ là sense memory). Tớ dựa theo giải thích về hai cái này mà dịch thôi chứ thật ra cũng không chắc lắm. Ai biết góp ý hộ tớ nha!

“Mhm.” Narcissa nhướn chân mày. “Vậy tại sao con lại bồn chồn quá vậy, và con trông như sẵn sàng nhảy ra khỏi chỗ ngồi của mình?”

“Con chỉ… con quá hào hứng để đến Hogwarts.” Thật sự. Chỉ có vậy thôi. Anh không hề _ăn_ quá nhiều đồ ngọt. Hai miếng. Có lẽ là ba… hay bốn… Năm đó là tối đa rồi. Anh không nhìn bà nữa, không thể nhìn vào mắt bà. Anh không bao giờ có thể nói dối mẹ mình.

“Nếu con chắc chắn,” Narcissa cười khúc khích, nhẹ nhàng vuốt mái tóc nằm xuống của Draco. Anh đã làm vậy kể từ khi anh quay trở lại. Anh đã may mắn rằng Lucius không khó chịu với nó. “Con cần phải sẵn sàng rời đi vào mười giờ. Ta không muốn con trễ khi đến ga đâu.”

Draco nhanh chóng gật đầu, mỉm cười rạng rỡ. “Con sẽ sẵn sàng lúc chín rưỡi.” Anh đã soạn mọi thứ, và soạn lại, và soạn lại lần nữa mọi thứ. Và điều duy nhất phải làm là mang nó lên tàu. Anh sẽ gặp Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe và Goyle trên tàu, đảm bảo rằng mọi thứ sẽ diễn ra đúng như lúc trước lần nữa. Anh _đã_ rất nhớ họ- Merlin anh đã không thể cứu _Crabbe_ trong thế giới của mình. Mọi thứ phải _đúng_ với quỹ đạo của nó. Anh sẽ _cứu_ mọi người. Anh và Harry có thể làm bạn. Sẽ không là Potter và Malfoy. Mà là Harry và Draco.

Anh không thể chờ để đến Hogwarts.

::

“Mẹ. Mẹ. Mẹ. Mẹ. M-” Một bàn tay đột ngột che miệng anh lại, Narcissa nhìn chằm chằm Draco như thể bà không chắc rằng mình sẽ tha thứ cho anh hay giết anh nữa.

“Cà phê. Draco, con yêu, con biết mà. Không nói chuyện với mẹ miễn là mẹ đang uống cà phê vào buổi sáng.” Draco chỉ gần như định nói gì đó, nhưng nhanh chóng tự nguyền rủa mình vì anh không thể nói được lời nào. Họ phải làm gì đó với điều này, nó luôn xảy ra.

“Giáng Sinh ở Hogwarts như thế nào ạ?” Anh hiếm khi dành kỳ nghỉ của mình ở đó. Lễ Phục Sinh thì anh thường ở lại, nhưng vào mùa đông, anh luôn về nhà.

“Thư giãn,” Narcissa ngáp, nhẹ nhàng cầm tay Draco và dẫn anh vào nhà bếp. Bà hẳn là đã rất mệt mỏi khi đối xử với Draco như khi anh chỉ mới _lên năm_. Mặc dù anh chắc chắn không phàn nàn, chỉ cầm tay bà với một nụ cười nhỏ khi anh gần như dựa sát vào bà. “Hầu hết mọi người về nhà, vì vậy lâu đài rất trống vắng. Và không có gì tuyệt vời hơn khi thức dậy và thấy mọi thứ bị bao phủ bởi tuyết trắng.”

“Con sẽ vẫn về nhà vào kỳ nghỉ, dĩ nhiên rồi. Vì vậy con sẽ chỉ đi một vài tháng thôi.” Nụ cười của anh rạng rỡ hơn khi anh nhìn bà- Như thể là anh _thực sự_ mười một tuổi, thay vì là mười tám. Huh. Có lẽ quay trở lại tuổi xuân đã ảnh hưởng đến anh theo nhiều cách… Anh phải cẩn thận với điều này.

“Tốt lắm,” Narcissa mỉm cười, chuẩn bị cà phê cho mình và hôn thái dương Draco. “Ta sẽ rất buồn nếu con không trở về và gặp ta thường xuyên khi con có thể. Dĩ nhiên, con được phép dành một phần kỳ nghỉ của mình ở Hogwarts. Ta thường làm vậy khi ta còn trẻ.”

“Con nghĩ rằng con sẽ dành lễ Phục Sinh ở đó. Con cần phải học tập nhiều nhất có thể.” Đặc biệt là ở năm năm. Năm năm thực sự là địa ngục. Ngoài ra còn có năm bảy, nhưng họ đã trở thành liên minh vào lúc đó. Snape là Hiệu trưởng… Trường học trống vắng hơn bao giờ hết.

“Con chỉ mới năm nhất thôi,” Narcissa bật cười, đặt tách trà của Draco xuống và nhẹ nhàng đưa nó cho anh. “Ta hứa rằng ta sẽ không quá khắt khe, và con sẽ có thời gian dành cho những người khác.” Draco mỉm cười, nhấp ngụm trà và rên rỉ trong hạnh phúc. Anh thích nó. Đậm đặc, và rất ngọt.

“Dĩ nhiên. Con vẫn sẽ là học sinh đứng đầu.” Và đánh bại nhỏ Granger đó. Xấu xa, hư hỏng, không- Anh sẽ hoàn toàn đánh bại nó. Anh có bảy năm kiến thức pháp thuật. Anh sẽ _tiêu diệt_ nó. Dĩ nhiên là trong một cuộc thi mang tính thân thiện rồi.

“Nhớ dành thời gian với bạn bè và thư giãn nữa.” Ngáp một cái nữa, Narcissa xoa mái tóc của Draco và đi về phía cầu thang. “Bữa sáng sẽ có trong một tiếng rưỡi nữa, chắc rằng những gia tinh mang rương của con xuống trước khi chúng ta dùng bột floo đến ga tàu nhé.”

Draco nhanh chóng gật đầu trước khi chạy thẳng về thư viện với một nụ cười khẽ. Có lẽ ở đó sẽ có những quyển sách hay mà anh có thể mang theo. Khoe khoang về thư viện gia đình mình. Phải, điều đó _thật tuyệt_. Có lẽ anh có thể thu hút Harry với tri thức của mình về thế giới phù thuỷ. Anh có thể sẽ không phải là một Ravenclaw, nhưng một phần trong anh _có_ sự tò mò về mọi thứ. Sống trong thế giới đầy ma thuật này hả? Một phần trong Draco ước rằng mình có thể ở bên Harry để có thể thấy cậu dùng thần chú đầu tiên thế nào. Học làm độc dược lần đầu. Nhìn thấy cậu làm bay một quyển sách. Tất cả những điều này khiến anh… tiếc nuối. Vì điều gì, anh cũng không rõ nữa.

Có lẽ là sự tiếc nuối ngay từ buổi đầu. Đó là lý do tại sao anh quay lại, sau tất cả… Anh đã quay trở lại điểm khởi đầu, để làm sống lại mọi thứ. Phải, anh ở đây để thay đổi mọi thứ, nhưng… Nó hoàn toàn khiến anh tiếc nuối, và một phần trong anh ước rằng anh không có quá nhiều tri thức về tương lai. Kể cả khi những tri thức đó không quá rõ ràng. Như thể là anh biết rằng anh sẽ quên đi khi những năm khác tiếp diễn. Khi anh lên năm bảy, năm bảy _của anh_ đã là bảy năm trước rồi. Và năm nhất của anh… Khó mà có thể nhớ được.

Anh đã chuẩn bị cho điều đó. Anh không hề nói dối khi anh bảo rằng mình sẵn sàng hy sinh mọi thứ để làm điều này. Nơi anh bắt đầu, nơi anh xuất phát… Ở đó không còn gì cho anh nữa. Mặt khác, Potter đã đúng khi nhận ra rằng Draco đã rời đi và mất tích, và mọi người cũng sẽ biết. Ít nhất ở đây- _Ở đây_ anh có cơ hội thứ hai của mình. Anh không xứng đáng có được, nhưng…

Nhưng… Potter nghĩ rằng anh xứng đáng. Potter đã bắt tay anh và yêu cầu một cơ hội thứ hai, vì vậy… có lẽ anh sẽ nhận nó. Anh có thể cho bản thân mình một cơ hội khác. Anh không bị giam vào Azkaban. Potter đã làm chứng cho anh. Anh được phép học năm thư tám. Dĩ nhiên, thế giới đó – có lẽ là ‘Chúa Trời’ do anh hoang tưởng – đang gào thét vào mặt anh khi anh nhận lấy cơ hội thứ hai và bỏ đi. Draco Malfoy biết khi nào nên từ bỏ và chạy trốn.

Anh sẽ làm điều đó.

::

“Ta thề rằng gia đình đó có thêm người vào mỗi năm,” Narcissa thì thào, dẫn đường cho Draco với một bàn tay sau lưng anh. “Bảy đứa con. Ta ngưỡng một họ, không gì hơn.”

“Thậm chí con còn không hiểu sao người có thể có _một_ đứa được nữa,” Draco thì thào, đẩy xe đẩy của mình. Anh liếc nhìn nơi Harry đang nói chuyện với người nhà Weasley. Một cái liếc mắt dành cho mẹ mình và một cái gật đầu đến với nơi Harry đang đứng.

“Ah, vậy đó là cậu bạn nhỏ Harry Potter,” Narciss nói, Lucius nhìn theo hướng họ nhìn và trông khá tò mò. “Ta không nghĩ rằng cậu ta trông… Nhỏ con như vậy.” Chính xác, một lần nữa có vẻ như cậu bé đã mặc quần áo quá cỡ với mình. Draco hơi đứng thẳng lưng hơn, trông hài lòng với bản thân mình. Thật tuyệt khi anh biết rằng mình cao hơn Harry. Rằng anh có _gì đó_ hơn cậu bé nhỏ hơn. Đúng vậy, bản thân anh. “Trông cậu bé ốm yếu nhỉ.”

“Em lại như thế rồi, em yêu,” Lucius chỉ ra, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng ấm áp và yêu thương. Ông ấy _chỉ_ như vậy với Narcissa thôi. “Trông rất giống với James, em có nghĩ vậy không?”

“Phải, cậu bé có đôi mắt của mẹ,” Narcissa mỉm cười. Kể cả ở đây cũng có thể dễ dàng thấy đôi mắt sáng sắc sảo màu xanh đó.

“Chúng rất sáng,” Draco nhanh chóng nói. “Con chưa từng nhìn thấy đôi mắt nào sáng như vậy.” Kể cả đôi mắt xám của anh cũng… khá đục. Chỉ là màu xám nhạt. Nhưng mắt của Harry sáng lấp lánh, như thể nó có phép thuật đang xoáy bên trong vậy.

“Phải, chúng rất sáng, đúng chứ? Chúng thực sự sáng hơn một chút so với màu mắt của Lily, nếu ta không nhầm.” Nghe thấy tiếng còi báo hiệu, Narcissa nhanh chóng lấy lại tinh thần và đẩy Draco. “Giờ thì nhớ phải gửi thư cho chúng ta thường xuyên nhất có thể, cẩn thận và nhớ chú ý học hành, giữ điểm số tốt và tin tưởng bạn bè được chứ.”

“Vâng, thưa mẹ, dĩ nhiên rồi. Con sẽ gửi thư cho người mỗi ngày.” Bạn bè? Ý bà ấy là đồng minh, dĩ nhiên rồi. Malfoy không có bạn. Chỉ có đồng minh. Người quen. Malfoy không bao giờ có bạn. Ở trước kia, hay lúc này. Anh sẽ tiếp tục lừa bà, vậy thôi.

“Hãy nhớ rằng chủ nhiệm nhà của con sẽ là Giáo sư Snape,” Lucius nói, vỗ vai Draco. “Ông ấy công bằng với Slytherin, và sẽ giúp đỡ con khi con có bất kỳ rắc rối nào. Chỉ cần tỏ ra thông minh và ta chắc rằng ông ấy sẽ thích con.”

Draco gật đầu. “Dĩ nhiên rồi ạ. Và con sẽ chỉ sử dụng tên mình khi nó liên quan đến lợi ích của con.” Anh nhìn Harry lên tàu. “Được rồi, được rồi, con phải đi đây.”

“Giữ an toàn nhé,” Narcissa kéo anh lại để ôm siết, Draco nhận thấy cha mình trông khá thích thú với phản ứng của mẹ mình. “Viết thư cho mẹ nhiều nhất có thể nhé.”

“Mẹ à, con đã hứa rồi mà! Con phải đi đây!” Anh thoát ra khỏi cái ôm của bà, thè lưỡi ra trông như đang ghê tởm lắm.

“Được rồi, được rồi,” Narcissa thở dài, thả Draco ra và hôn má anh. “Hãy kể cho mẹ nghe về ngày đầu tiên đến trường của con nhé. Nhớ rằng không việc gì phải lo lắng cả, và-”

“Thằng bé sẽ ổn thôi, Narcissa,” Lucius nhẹ nhàng cắt ngang bà, đẩy Draco đến một cái ôm hơi xa lạ, cái ôm một tay đến từ ông. “Nhớ lấy. Gian xảo và đầy tham vọng. Biết khi nào phải từ bỏ.”

Draco cứng ngắc gật đầu- Lạ quá. Chuyện này thật lạ. Cái ôm này mới đây. Anh không nhớ rằng mình được ôm. “Con biết ạ.” Nnn, anh không thích nó tý nào. Không. Không. Giờ thì anh chỉ muốn _trốn thoát_ thôi.

May mắn thay những lời tạm biệt đã xong và anh có thể chuồn lên phòng với rương của mình và Merlin – con cú ưng của mình – an toàn trên tay anh. Anh vượt qua vài toa tàu trước khi giọng nói thân thuộc chào hỏi mình. “Draco, ở đây, cưng à.” Pansy… Khi mười một. Merlin thân ái thật kỳ lạ quá. “Bọn tớ giữ chỗ cho cậu này.” Draco nở nụ cười yếu ớt.

“Đợi một chút, Pansy. Tớ cần nói chuyện với một người, tớ sẽ đến ngay. Hứa đó.” Ngay khi anh nói xong, anh cố gắng đi đến những toa tàu khác. Anh không thể nhớ ra Potter và đồng bọn của mình ngồi ở đâu. Dĩ nhiên đó sẽ là nơi anh có thể tìm thấy Harry.

“Cậu có thể để hành lý của mình ở đây với bọn tớ,” Pansy mỉm cười, mở cửa toa ra một chút. “Crabbe và Goyle sẽ giúp tớ tìm chỗ để nó. Cậu cứ đi nói chuyện với người cậu cần đi.”

“Được rồi. Đảm bảo rằng nó an toàn nhé. Rất đáng giá đó.” Nói xong, anh để lại rương cho cô trước khi quay đi và gần như chạy vụt qua các toa khác- Ugh. Đỏ và vàng. Tại sao mọi thứ về Gryffindor cứ _đập vào mắt_ anh vậy? Có lẽ thế giới này cố gắng gửi cho anh thông điệp gì đó. Về thứ gì đó, anh không rõ nữa.

Chắc chắn rằng những gì anh nghĩ về Gryffindor sẽ thay đổi. Thật vậy, anh quay trở lại mà không hề nghĩ rằng chuyện gì có thể xảy ra với mình. Anh thật sự- Cậu ấy _đây rồi_! Ngồi ngay giữa Weasley và… Không ổn. Harry đang cuộn người trên chỗ ngồi, tay ôm lấy đầu gối và chân đặt trên đệm ngồi, và nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Weasley trông có vẻ không thoải mái lắm, trông có vẻ đặc biệt nhàn rỗi. Mũi Draco nhăn lại khi anh nhìn họ một lúc. Khó chịu với tư thế của Harry, có gì đó đã xảy ra, ai đó đã nói gì xúc phạm cậu. Rất có thể là Weasley, khi mà thằng nhóc đó là một kẻ ngốc, nhưng dù là vậy, nó vẫn có mái tóc đỏ và nói lắp. Thật sự trông rất lạ.

Draco gõ một tiếng chói tai trên cửa kính trước khi mở cửa. “Xem nào. Tôi đến đúng lúc chứ hả.” Weasley là người đầu tiên nhận ra anh, liếc nhìn anh và _khó chịu_. Thật sự thì tính khí của họ hoàn toàn phù hợp với màu tóc của mình. Anh có thể nhận ra rằng Harry nhìn thấy anh với nụ cười nho nhỏ xuất hiện trên mặt cậu.

“Malfoy,” Weasley thở hổn hển, và, ah, phải rồi. Giờ thì Draco nhớ ra tại sao anh ghét thằng nhóc này rồi. “Lại đến và thuyết giảng cho tao nghe về gia đình phản huyết của tao hả?”

“Thật ra thì Weasley, tao chỉ vô tình đi ngang thôi.” Draco liếc nhìn sau lưng mình. Khi anh cố gắng tỏ ra thân thiện với Harry, mọi thứ đều hỏng bét, khi có mặt Weasel. Đồ đần như nó khiến Slytherin _muốn_ trở nên ‘độc ác’.

“Ron,” Harry nhẹ nhàng nói. Giọng nói của cậu khá nhỏ, nhưng rất _lạnh giá_. Nó… không hề có cảm xúc. “Draco là bạn.” _Điều đó_ khiến Weasel im bặt ngay,

“Tự làm quen với mọi thứ rồi chứ,” Draco hỏi, mỉm cười. “Tôi lo rằng mình sẽ phải dành thời gian trong ngày để dẫn cậu đi đó.”

“Tôi tự làm được mà,” Harry cười nhẹ, liếc nhìn Ron. “Nhận vài sự giúp đỡ trong việc lên tàu thôi.” Huh. Harry biết phải nói gì để xoa dịu Weasel và khiến cậu ta thư giãn ở chỗ ngồi của mình- Có phải cậu bé _luôn_ trông rất giống Slytherin thế này không?

“Tôi nhận thấy rồi. Khó mà lỡ mất mà,” Draco nói với cái gật đầu và nụ cười thích thú. Nhìn thấy Weasley bắt đầu nổi nóng, anh đảo mắt. “Có sáu hay bảy người với mái tóc đỏ như cậu. Cậu không mờ nhạt như những gì cậu tưởng đâu.” Draco mỉa mai, cố gắng để tóc mình thôi dính vào mặt.

“Rất có ích với tôi đó,” Harry ấm úng nói, nhàn rỗi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ lần nữa. “Tôi có thể sẽ không tìm thấy đoàn tàu.” Mất một lúc trước khi đôi mắt xanh sáng đó nhìn lại Draco, quan sát anh đầy tò mò. Không nói gì cả, chỉ… quan sát anh.

“Ừ, tốt lắm. Tôi không muốn phải lo lắng cho cậu khi gặp chuyện gì hay mất tích ngay khi chúng ta xuống khỏi tàu.” Đợi đã… Tại sao anh phải lo cho cậu ta nhỉ? Cậu ta sẽ ổn thôi. Draco biết chắc điều đó mà. Anh không cần phải quan tâm. _Không nhiều thế này_ , ít ra là vậy.

“Không cần lo,” Harry nhếch mép, trông vô cùng giống với một Slytherin dù chỉ là một cử chỉ nhỏ, không. Thật sai trái. “Tôi khá giỏi trong việc tránh xa khỏi rắc rối khi cần đó.” Sự quan tâm của Draco dâng cao. Anh chỉ cau mày, quan sát Harry lúc này. Cậu ta _trông_ không khác gì cả, nhưng hành động thì khác xa. Có phải Draco đã thay đổi rất nhiều khi quay lại không? Có lẽ nào Harry sẽ là một Slytherin. Nó sẽ ảnh hưởng thế nào-

“Làm thế nào chúng ta khiến nó rời đi,” Weasley thì thào khe khẽ, Harry nhướn mày và _nhìn_ cậu ta. “Gì? Tớ nghiêm túc đó!” Harry như một Slytherin… Có phải Harry đã cư xử như vậy ngay từ ban đầu mà anh đã không nhận ra không?

“Không cần lo đâu, Weasel. Tôi có những người khác để gặp nữa.” Hơi do dự, lo lắng gật đầu với Harry, Draco rời khỏi toa và quay trở lại với toa quen thuộc của mình. Có một vài thời điểm, khi lớn lên, Harry đã cư xử như một Slytherin. Hành vi của cậu ta đã luôn quá giống _Gryffindor_ , nhưng cái cách mà cậu ta vượt qua nó… Bắt đầu một lớp học tự vệ trái phép, lẻn vào phòng của Giáo Sư, phá nát văn phòng của Umbridge… Cái cách mà cậu ta theo dõi anh trong năm sáu. Cái cách mà họ nhìn nhau. Có lẽ đã không phải là của một Slytherin. Có lẽ là những thứ chỉ thuộc về họ. Họ có những thứ chỉ thuộc về mình sao? Đã từng có chưa nhỉ? Thật khó để nói điều gì về nó.

Nó… Nó sẽ là một năm rất dài. Kể từ giờ anh chỉ cần… Anh sẽ chỉ làm một cái bóng. Quan sát. Xem xem thứ gì đã thay đổi, hay làm thế nào để hướng dẫn họ. Phải. Nó sẽ rất tuyệt và ổn thoả.

Cho đến khi họ xuống khỏi tàu Draco mới nhớ ra trong kinh hoàng. Cái nón có thể nhìn thấu tâm trí người khác. Cái nón sẽ biết anh đến từ tương lai. Cái nón sẽ lật tẩy anh và ném anh vào Azkaban. Oh, Merlin, tại sao anh lại quên mất _cái nón_ đần độn đó chứ. Anh- Anh có mạnh đến mức để sử dụng Bế Quan Bí Thuật để ngăn chặn cái nón _được thiết kế để đọc thấu tâm trí người khác không?_ Oh, Merlin… Anh thật quá ngu ngốc.

Mặc dù, Draco phải thừa nhận rằng ngồi trên thuyền là một trải nghiệm mà anh chưa bao giờ có trong cuộc sống của mình nhưng anh cảm thấy rất nhẹ nhõm. Vẫn tuyệt vời kể cả vào lúc này. Nhìn lên toà lâu đài trong đêm tối khi họ chậm rãi tiến đến gần. Nó tuyệt hơn những thành phố lớn rất nhiều. Thứ duy nhất soi sáng mọi thứ là đuốc và đèn treo, tạo ra hiệu ứng ấm áp và đầy an toàn – ít nhất, là đối với anh. Sớm thôi, họ xuống khỏi thuyền và đứng trước Đại Sảnh Đường. McGonagall bảo họ rằng họ sẽ ở trong cùng một nhà trong bảy năm. Điều đó khiến Draco im lặng.

Ngay khi McGonagll rời khỏi phòng nhỏ, mọi người bắt đầu vỡ oà trong nghị luận. Những nhà sẽ như thế nào? _Nhà_ ở đâu? Làm thế nào họ được phân loại? Nhà nào mà họ sẽ được phân vào? Với một tá những tiếng ồn và nó rất… lớn. Với Draco anh chưa từng ở trong đám đông trong thời gian dài. Đặc biệt là những đứa nhóc _mười một tuổi_. Thiệt kỳ dị, Harry có vẻ như tuột lại phía sau đám đông và nói chuyện với Weasley trước khi bắt đầu nhìn xung quanh. Cậu chạm phải ánh mắt của Draco, đôi mắt xanh sáng khiến Draco cố gắng tránh đi khi nhìn thấy cậu bước đến. “Tôi cho rằng cậu là người duy nhất không xem tôi là kẻ ngốc, có thể giải thích về ‘nhà’ không? Giáo sư McGonagall chỉ nói tên thôi.”

Draco nhìn cậu. Mái tóc vẫn hỗn độn và áo chùng, trông có vẻ khá vừa vặn, ôm lấy cậu. Thứ duy nhất nổi bật là màu mắt của cậu, không giống với bất kỳ đôi mắt nào. Nó vẫn xa cách và cảnh giác. “Tôi sẽ để cái nón giải thích cho cậu.”

“Cái nón. Nó sẽ quyết định tương lai của tôi.” Phải rồi, lỡ lời rồi, Draco có thể hiểu tại sao Harry nhìn anh như thể anh là kẻ điên. Draco cười rộ lên.

“Đừng lo. Nó không tệ vậy đâu. Sẽ ổn thôi mà.” Thật sự rất tuyệt khi biết nhiều hơn những người khác. Draco nghiên cứu cái cửa, đầu hơi ngẩng cao. Tại sao nó lại gọi là Sảnh Tráng Lệ nhỉ? Đại nghe có vẻ… như nói giảm đi ấy.

Thực sự thì từ ‘Đại’ Sảnh Đường được bảo vệ rất _tốt_. Nó là một trong những nơi an toàn nhất ở Anh. Là nơi rộng lớn để trẻ con có thể trốn nếu lâu đài gặp tấn công – vẫn không thể tin được rằng tên khốn phù thuỷ hác ám đó đã vào được bên trong. Dĩ nhiên, hắn chỉ làm được chỉ với sự giúp đỡ từ bên trong, nhưng mục đích của hắn đã thành công. Khi cánh cửa mở ra, Draco đẩy Harry vào trong với nụ cười thích thú. “Chào mừng đến với Hogwarts.”

Thích thú khi nhìn thấy Harry dường như nín thở, cậu bé nhỏ hơn thích Đại Sảnh Đường. Draco cảm thấy từ thích hợp là _thuộc về_ mới đúng. Cuối cùng thì anh _đã về đến_ nhà rồi. Không cần biết mọi người nói gì, Trường Phù thuỷ và Pháp sư Hogwarts luôn là nhà của anh… Giờ thì những gì anh cần làm là tìm ra cách để nói dối cái nón ngu xuẩn kia. Anh sẽ ngăn bài hát của nó lại, khó mà làm được điều này lắm. Có lẽ anh chỉ cần tập trung vào những suy nghĩ khác thay vì là thời không của anh- Mọi suy nghĩ của anh về thời của mình. Anh đến từ thời không đó. Có lẽ anh chỉ cần ngăn cái nón từ trí não của mình. Không, vậy thì anh không thể bị phân loại. Anh phải làm gì đó-

“Có phải việc được phân loại rất quan trọng không?” Giọng nói của Harry kéo Draco ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình, cậu bé bên cạnh anh quan sát những người khác được phân vào những nhà khác nhau. “Ý tôi là… Chúng ta không phải đều giống nhau sao?”

Điều đó khiến Draco cau mày và nhìn về phía Harry, cố gắng quan sát cậu. “Chúng ta chẳng giống ai cả.” Đó… Đó là hiển nhiên mà không phải sao? Chắc chắn rằng Weasel đã giải thích cho Harry về các nhà rồi, đúng chứ?

“Tôi cho là vậy,” Harry nhún vai, nhìn lại nơi cái nón đã hoàn tất bài hát của mình. “Thứ duy nhất mà tôi biết là Slytherin là ‘kẻ ác’.” Aw. Cậu ta thậm chí còn sử dụng _lời trích dẫn quen thuộc_ nữa.

Draco nghiên cứu Harry một lúc. Đứa trẻ này… quá lạnh nhạt và cảnh giác với thế giới so với Potter đã từng. Đã có gì xảy ra với cậu ta vậy? “Những Gryffindor thì dũng cảm, thường thì là những kẻ thích tự thí mạng. Slytherin thì gian xảo và tham vọng, và biết lúc nào nên từ bỏ. Ravenclaw luôn luôn theo đuổi nhiều tri thức hơn nữa. Hufflepuff…” Draco nhìn về phía chiếc bàn dài màu vàng. “Họ là những người còn lại.”

Điều đó khiến Harry khịt mũi, cậu bé mỉm cười hồn nhiên khi những học sinh khác bắt đầu liếc nhìn cậu ta với âm thanh đó. “Vậy nói đơn giản là Ravenclaw là những người thông minh nhất, Hufflepuff là bình thường nhất, Gryffindor là bọn ngốc và Slytherin chỉ là mang tiếng xấu vì họ thực sự chỉ quan tâm đến bản thân mình thay vì những người khác.”

“Hufflepuff thường thì là những người ân cần và trung thành, và đúng vậy.” Draco nhìn xuống sàn. “Chúa tể Hắc ám và tất cả những bầy tôi của hắn là Slytherin.”

“‘Chúa tể Hắc ám’?” Harry nhìn lại khi nghe thấy nó, khoanh tay lại với cử chỉ xa cách và Merlin. Có phải đứa trẻ này luôn như vậy khi cậu ta không thư giãn được cho đến khi trở thành bạn của Granger và Weasley không?

“Ừ tôi sẽ không gọi _tên_ hắn đâu,” Draco chống chế, nhìn đi chỗ khác và xoa xoa tay. Trước khi Harry bắt đầu nói, nghe có vẻ khó hiểu.

“Có phải ‘Chúa tể Hắc ám’ là tên khác của Vol- Xin lỗi. Của Kẻ mà ai cũng biết là ai không? Tôi tưởng chỉ có nó và ‘Kẻ không ai dám gọi tên ra’?” Draco tránh né, xoa xoa tay trái của mình.

“Phải, đúng-” Anh bị cắt ngang bởi giọng nói sắc bén của McGonagall, người phụ nữ cầm một mảnh da dê trước mặt bà với tất cả tên trên đó.

“Abbott, Hannah.” Draco thở nhẹ nhõm khi McGonagall cắt ngang. Anh sẽ không bao giờ biết ơn buổi phân loại như thế này. Nó thu hút sự chú ý của Harry, người đang xem buổi phân loại đầy tò mò.

Điều đó rất tốt. Giờ thì Draco chỉ cần tìm ra cách để lừa cái Nón Phân Loại thôi. Có lẽ là giả vờ ngây thơ? Sau tất cả, mọi thứ đều rất _mới lạ_. Cái nón chắc đã rất nhàm chán suốt hàng thể kỷ qua khi nhìn thấu tâm trí của những đứa trẻ mười một tuổi rồi. Phải. Tốt. Kế hoạch của anh đã được tính toán. Giờ thì anh chỉ cần đợi thôi.

Anh không cần phải đợi lâu, khi McGonagall gọi tên lần nữa. “Malfoy, Draco.”

“Gì chứ,” anh khe khẽ thì thào. Mọi thứ không nhanh như vậy vào lần trước. Đúng chứ? Anh không thể nhớ nổi. Ừm, tốt hơn là nên-

“Chúc may mắn,” Harry nhẹ nhàng thì thầm, tặng cho anh một nụ cười nhỏ hiếm thấy. “Cậu sẽ ổn thôi dù là ở nhà nào.”

“Tôi là một Slytherin,” Draco nói với sự quyết đoán. Anh gần như nặng nề bước đến chỗ ghế đẩu và đứng thẳng. Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi, và- Vải đen bao che phủ tầm mắt của anh, che đi tầm nhìn của anh về Đại Sảnh Đường và tất cả những học sinh. Mất một lúc trước khi giọng nói truyền vào đầu anh. Những lời nói không phải của anh.

_‘Xem nào, xem nào… Chúng ta có gì ở đây nhỉ. Một nhà du hành thời gian trẻ tuổi, có lẽ là vậy. Nào, nào, cậu đã mang đến một cuộc sống rất thú vị đó. Chiến đấu chống lại phe Tối, từ bỏ phe đó và quay trở lại để cứu lấy những người khác, và giờ thì cậu **lại** mười một tuổi. Cậu làm tôi thật tò mò đó, Draco Malfoy.’_

_‘Vậy là ngươi biết rồi,’_ anh nghĩ, đảo mắt. Anh thật sự không thể ngăn mình làm vậy. Anh chưa bao giờ thích việc hạ mình làm trò cười cho người khác.

_‘Ah, nhưng nó rất vui mà! Mặt khác, không phải ngày nào ta cũng được nhìn thấy người nào đó như ngươi trong hội trường này. Giờ thì xem nào… Ah, Slytherin. Ta thấy là ngươi đã có thời gian vui vẻ ở đó.’_

_‘Đúng vậy, và ta sẽ lại ở đó lần nữa,’_ anh nói với giọng khó chịu. Cái nón này thật biết _mặc cả_. Tại sao anh lại không nhận ra điều này trước đây nhỉ? Ừ. Đó là một câu hỏi khá dễ để trả lời. Lần trước cái nón này chỉ ở trên đầu anh có hai giây!

_‘Phải, ta thấy được, mặc dù… Ngươi có từng cân nhắc đến khả năng ở nhà khác chưa? Những thứ mà ta thấy được, ngươi biết đó. Ngươi có thể rất tuyệt khi ở bất cứ nhà nào. Slytherin bồi dưỡng ngươi, đúng vậy, nhưng ta không cho rằng đó là lựa chọn tốt nhất cho ngươi vào lúc này.’_

_‘Dĩ nhiên là nó có thể. Ta hiểu nó rất rõ. Ta có thể thay đổi những thứ nhỏ nhặt nhất. Điều đó là đủ rồi.’_ Cái nón chắc chắn không thể nghiêm túc. Anh? Ở nhà khác? Anh đã là một Slytherin trong suốt những- Vì Merlin anh đã _đổ máu_ vì sắc bạc và xanh đó!

_‘Những thay đổi nhỏ nhất là những gì mà người muốn à? Ngươi đang cố gắng để cứu rất nhiều người khỏi cái chết, và để kết nối những nhà khác lại với nhau thì nó khác xa với những gì ngươi nói. Nhà tượng trưng cho ‘máu’ là đỏ và vàng mới đúng, ta chắc là vậy.’_

_‘Không,’_ Draco nói, móng tay của anh ghim vào cái ghế đẩu bên dưới. Anh không thể- Không thể là _Gryffindor_. Anh không hề giống với họ. Anh là kẻ ngoại lai. Anh không thể làm những gì anh cần. Anh không-

 _‘Bình tĩnh nào, bình tĩnh. Không cần phải làm quá lên vậy đâu,’_ cái nón tặc lưỡi, nghe rất khó chịu. _‘Ngươi không phải mười một tuổi nữa. Không phải ở đây, mà là trong đầu ngươi. Ngươi là một phù thuỷ trưởng thành đang cố gắng thay đổi chiến tranh. Ngươi không thể làm điều đó khi ở Slytherin. Tương lai sẽ lặp lại như cũ, ngươi chọn nhầm rồi.’_ Hah. Hah. Thật nực cười. Anh thật sự không cảm thấy mình trưởng thành. Anh… Anh thực ra cảm thấy như mình mới mười một- Có lẽ đã có gì đó xảy ra với cái xoáy thời gian? Có lẽ anh bị kẹt bởi trí não của một đứa trẻ mười một tuổi. Hay là chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra và anh không thể _lớn lên_? Anh giữ vững suy nghĩ của mình, nhưng mọi thứ thể hiện bên ngoài đều y như cũ.

 _‘Ah. Ta tự hỏi rằng khi nào thì người sẽ thất bại,’_ cái nón thích thú. _‘Nó đã quá hiển nhiên rồi. Hay là thế này đi, hãy nói cho ta biết tại sao ngươi nên ở Slytherin.’_

 _‘Đó là nhà của tôi,’_ Draco nghĩ ngay lập tức. Và nó đã xảy ra. Anh đã tin tưởng những người bạn anh có ở Slytherin hơn là gia đình mình. Về cả sự giúp đỡ về tinh thần lẫn thể xác. Chính lúc đó anh đã nhận ra rất nhiều thứ ở bản thân mình. Anh không thể từ bỏ.

_‘Ta không yêu cầu ngươi từ bỏ nó, hay khinh miệt gia đình mà ngươi đã có ở đây. Ta yêu cầu ngươi làm điều gì đó vĩ đại hơn nữa. Ta đã nhìn thấu rất nhiều tâm trí rồi, Draco Malfoy, và ta nói với ngươi điều này hoàn toàn chắc chắn. Ngươi vào Slytherin, toàn bộ kế hoạch của ngươi sẽ thất bại.’_

_‘Ngươi có thực sự là cái nón phân loại không hả? Ngươi có thể nhìn thấy được tương lai? Đó là cách duy nhất mà ngươi có thể biết được thế nào là chắc chắn. Ngươi không thể biết được thứ gì sẽ xảy ra. Ta có thể **thay đổi nó**.’_ Anh không sẵn lòng thương lượng về vấn đề này tý nào. Anh _không thể_ làm vậy. Slytherin là nhà của anh cũng như là Hogwars- Mẹ kiếp, Hogwarts _sẽ không_ là nhà nếu anh không ở Slytherin!

_‘Đừng có cư xử như một đứa nhóc đang vòi vĩnh nữa. Ngươi cần phải hiểu những gì ta đang nói với ngươi. Ở Slytherin người sẽ **thất bại**. Mọi thứ sẽ bị huỷ hoại và cùng lắm là ngươi chỉ có thể cứu được một hoặc hai người mà thôi. Và đó là nếu người ta chịu nghe ngươi nói.’_

_‘Một hay hai người là quá đủ rồi. Ta đổi mạng mình vì họ.’_ Có tiếng cọ xát trong đầu anh, và những hình ảnh xẹt qua mà anh không kịp nắm bắt- Có phải cái nón đang gửi những hình ảnh _lại_ cho anh? Điều này có thể xảy ra sao?

 _‘May mắn là tương lai của thế giới này khiến ngươi không có lựa chọn. Cứ thoải mái thử và đốt ta, nhưng người sẽ vào_ Gryffindor!” Draco cảm thấy cái nón được lấy ra khỏi đầu mình và bản thân được đẩy về phía cái bàn ngập sắc đỏ và vàng. Anh… Không. Không, đây chỉ là một cơn ác mộng thôi. Đây là cơn ác mộng dài và sống động nhất. Anh sẽ thức dậy trên tàu tốc hành, hay gì đó, và chưa bị phân loại. _Điều này không hề xảy ra._

Một cái đẩy nhẹ trên lưng anh, Draco vấp để lấy lại thăng bằng của mình và ánh nhìn của anh phóng thẳng tới đám đông học sinh vẫn đang đợi được phân loại. Đôi mắt của anh chạm phải đôi mắt xanh sắc bén, hoàn toàn tập trung vào anh, và anh biết. Đây không phải là mơ.


	5. The Visit to The Gamekeeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả!  
> Chỉ được post duy nhất ở đây và wordpress cá nhân "chunyupink.wordpress.com"  
> Những nơi khác đều là post trái phép!  
> Xin tôn trọng công sức của người dịch cũng như tác giả!
> 
> All credits belong to Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.  
> Mọi bản quyền thuộc về Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.

_**Chapter 05 ~** The Visit to The Gamekeeper_

**Chương 05 ~**   _Chuyến viếng thăm Người Giữ Khoá*_

_*Gamekeeper thực ra không phải là người giữ khoá, nghĩa của nó… khá kỳ nên Yuki mạn phép dịch chệch theo bản dịch của cô Lý Lan nhé._

Gryffindor. Anh đã trở thành Gryffindor. Một Malfoy lần đầu tiên trong _lịch sử_ đã bị phân vào nhà của sư tử. Mọi người không ai hoan hô. Mọi người đều biết đến dòng họ Malfoy, kể cả những người xuất thân từ muggle ở năm hai trở đi, và cả Slytherin… Merlin thân ái, những Slytherin. Họ nhìn anh như thể là _kẻ phản bội_. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe và Goyle trông rất _đau khổ_. Như thể anh đã ra đi và găm một dao vào tim họ. Anh không thể nhìn họ thêm phút nào nữa.

Có vẻ như toàn bộ thế giới của anh đã kết thúc và khi McGonagall gọi người tiếp theo trong danh sách, buộc Draco bước sang một bên và đi về phía- Không. Gryffindor sẽ không bao giờ là nhà của anh hay ‘mái ấm’ nào, và _mẹ kiếp_ nếu nó có thể trở thành. Slytherin đã là và mãi mãi là nhà anh, mẹ kiếp cái nón khốn kiếp. Anh sẽ cống hiến cho sắc xanh và bạc cho đến ngày anh chết.

Hm. Có gì đó sẽ chẳng bao giờ thay đổi. Những Gryffindor tách ra ngay khi anh ngồi xuống, mọi người chuồn đi để không phải ngồi bên cạnh anh. Phải rồi. Anh là Malfoy. Không thể hiện bất kỳ cảm xúc nào ngoại trừ sự khinh bỉ và miệt thị. Draco nhìn bọn họ và mỉa mai, đảo mắt. Oh. Anh làm điều đó rất tốt. Anh chỉ nhìn về phía Buổi Phân Loại lần nữa. Dĩ nhiên rồi. Harry Potter chết tiệt. Gryffindor.

Harry lấy cái nón xuống và đưa trả nó cho McGonagall, đi về phía bàn nhà Gryffindor và trông hơi khó chịu với tất cả những lời hoan hô và la hét về phía mình. Ngay khi cậu đến bàn liền ngồi xuống ngay bên cạnh… Draco. Cậu ngồi kế Draco- Tại sao Harry lại ngồi bên cạnh anh. Draco nhìn Harry, vẫn chỉ xa cách và nhợt nhạt như lúc trước. “Cậu đang làm gì đó.”

“Tôi không biết ai khác ở đây cả,” Harry nói nhỏ, trông hơi mất bình tĩnh dù thái độ khá lạnh nhạt. “Và cậu là người duy nhất không cư xử với tôi như thể chết tiệt đó là Harry Potter.”

“Cậu biết Weasley. Đến với họ đi.” Không ai mong muốn cùng _anh_ tham dự bữa tiệc tối. Không ai muốn tham dự cùng một Malfoy- _Ow._

“Cậu thôi đi,” Harry lắc đầu, trông bình tĩnh và thản nhiên sau khi _thúc vào bên hông Draco_. “Tôi ngồi bên cạnh cậu, đúng chứ? Tôi sẽ ngồi ở đây. Mặt khác, tôi không tin tưởng cặp song sinh đó lắm. Họ trông như là những người hư hỏng nhất trường.”

“Hài hước thật. Đó chính xác là những gì họ suy nghĩ về tôi đó.” Draco mỉa mai và khó chịu, quay đầu đi không nhìn Harry nữa. Một khi Harry phát hiện ra cha của Draco… Cậu ta cũng sẽ rời đi luôn. Không phải là Draco không nổi tiếng ở Slytherin. Mà chỉ những người đó chấp nhận cha mẹ anh là ai. Thật sự thì… cũng không nhiều đến thế.

Cậu ta rời đi và Draco sẽ buộc phải giúp đỡ vì sự _nổi tiếng_ khốn kiếp mà cậu ta có được. Harry sẽ rời đi và làm lơ anh và Draco sẽ không có cơ hội làm _bất cứ điều gì_. Nó… Thật lộn xộn. Khi Harry nhìn đi chỗ khác, Draco nhìn chằm chằm xuống bàn, nơi có rất nhiều thứ được khắc trên đó. Trái tim cùng với những cái đầu tượng trưng cho tên ai đó. Đặc nghẹt – không nghi ngờ gì – là từ một bùa chú sai cách. Dĩ nhiên là bàn nhà Slytherin trông hoàn toàn như mới, những năm trên tự đánh bóng chúng mỗi đêm mà.

Gryffindor là một lũ hỗn loạn, thật vậy. Đây chắc chắn sẽ là bảy năm trong _địa ngục_ \- Sáu thôi, có thể lắm. Nó phụ thuộc vào mọi thứ diễn ra thế nào khi năm thứ bảy đến gần. Không nghi ngờ gì rằng anh sẽ bị đánh dấu như là một kẻ phản huyết, sau đó- Ah, ý tưởng này thật tuyệt… Anh có thể viết thư cho cha mình tối nay. Tạo ra một vở kịch _hợp lý_ về việc phân loại của mình, thể hiện rằng anh vô cùng buồn bã về tất cả mọi chuyện như những người khác. Mà điều này là _sự thật_. Nó có thể giống như van xin sự tha thứ. Có lẽ cha của anh sẽ tức giận đến trường và yêu cầu anh được trở lại nhà thuộc về mình. Dĩ nhiên, biết rõ Dumbledore, lão già gàn dở thông minh sẽ dễ dàng ‘thông thái’ nói về việc nhà lựa chọn bọn họ, hay gì đó. Thật sự thì làm thế nào Potter có thể phò trợ ông ta vậy? Draco chỉ có thể hiểu được một phần nào thôi.

Dumbledore, ugh. Đừng hiểu lầm anh, anh hối tiếc về cái chết của ông ta, nhưng có gì đó khiến anh cảm thấy… _khó chịu_. Ông ta gần như bồi dưỡng Potter trở thành một _vũ khí_. Nhồi nhét vào đầu ‘Kẻ Được Chọn’ quý giá của ông ta về cái định mệnh phải cứu lấy thế giới khỏi Chúa tể Hắc ám. Thật _bệnh hoạn_. Thật sự thì Draco chỉ cần làm gì đó với chuyện này. Nếu Harry chịu lắng nghe anh. Cậu ta có vẻ như rất thích anh lúc này, nhưng sau khi vài Gryffindor đồn đại xấu về anh, ừ thì… Không đề cập đến một trong số đó là một trong Tam Giác Vàng. Vậy… Vậy sẽ lại là Potter và Malfoy. Như mọi thứ trước đây. Anh không thay đổi được gì và mọi thứ đều như cũ.

Anh đúng là một thằng đần.

::

Nó mất nhiều nỗ lực để đi theo huynh trưởng Weasley hơn là đi theo những Slytherin xuống hầm. Cảm giác thật kỳ quái, đi lên tất cả những bậc thang thay vì đi xuống. Những năm nhất khác khiến anh khá dễ chịu khi giữ khoảng cách, mặc dù Harry Potter cứng đầu chỉ đi trước anh vài bước, Weasley lúc này không có quá nhiều lựa chọn. Draco là một trong những người đầu tiên trong số họ tìm thấy ký túc xá. Anh ngay lập tức bước vào trong, lấy rương của mình và ném nó lên cái giường xa nhất trong góc phòng. Ngay khi anh làm điều đó, anh ngã xuống giường và hạ màn xuống. Anh… không sẵn sàng để đối diện với ai trong số họ.

Anh nghe thấy họ tiến vào và chọn giường của mình và- Không. Anh không thể chịu được chuyện này. Ném một bùa im lặng lên giường của mình để nó ngăn những tiếng ồn từ bên ngoài, Draco ngồi dậy và ôm mặt. Làm thế nào mà anh có thể… _Vì Chúa_ nó giống hệt như những gì đã xảy ra với Sirius Black. Ông ấy đã bị phân vào Gryffindor và sau đó bị đuổi khỏi nhà bởi chính gia đình mình và bị xoá tên khỏi gia tộc. Và… Và điều tương tự cũng sẽ xảy ra với Draco. Và anh chỉ… Anh chỉ ngồi ở đây- _Nằm_ ở đây. Anh chỉ _chấp nhận_ nó. Không- Không, anh phải làm gì đó với điều này. Anh sẽ không để nó đánh bại anh. Anh gần như nhảy vọt ra khỏi giường, Draco bực dọc bước lại rương và mở nó ra, ném mọi thứ ra ngoài để anh có thể tìm được da dê, bút lông và mực. Anh có một lá thư cần phải được viết ngay lập tức.

Anh mơ hồ nhận ra những người khác nhìn anh hơi kinh ngạc, và anh gần như đẩy ngã Harry khi cậu ta đang đi đến giường của mình- Huh. Cậu đã chọn giường bên cạnh Draco. Thú vị thật. “Uh, bạn cùng phòng?” Ai nhỉ- Ah, phải rồi. Thomas. “Cậu ổn chứ?” Xuất thân muggle. Đó là lý do tại sao cậu ta nói chuyện với anh.

“Ổn- Im đi. Tôi không muốn lỡ mất vài ý định của mình.” Draco cầm lấy vật dụng của mình và ngồi xuống giường, hí hoáy viết hai lá thư. Một cho mẹ, và một cho cha anh. Cả hai trông như những lời phàn nàn của một đứa trẻ nhưng đó chính là những gì anh _định_ làm. Anh _muốn_ họ thấy rằng anh đã vướng vào rắc rối to lớn như thế nào, anh muốn họ phải thấy anh không hài lòng thế nào- Gryffindor _không phải nhà của anh_. Nó chưa bao giờ, không phải và cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ là nhà anh. Sẽ không đến khi anh còn sống, _bất cứ_ lúc nào. Anh sẽ _không cho phép_ nó là nhà mình.

“Nó là một Malfoy,” Weasley ‘thì thầm’, giải thích cho Dean và  Harry. “Cậu ta chắc chắn sẽ xuyên tạc ra làm thế nào cậu ta vào nhà này và gửi thư về nhà để phàn nàn với cha mình. Chắc chắn là vậy rồi. Bầy tôi của Kẻ mà ai cũng biết là ai đó.” Draco độp lại, gần như là bản năng.

“Mày không biết _gì_ về cha tao cả!” Sao nó _dám_. _Sao nó dám._ Weasley _không biết gì_ về chuyện mà nó đang nói đến. Sao nó dám khẳng định như vậy!

“Tao thừa biết về lão ta như một kẻ xấu xa tận xương tuỷ như mày,” Weasley độp lại, mặt đỏ rần lên như tóc mình. “Tao không biết tại sao cái nón lại xếp mày vào đây. Một Malfoy không thuộc về _Gryffindor_. Mày phải ở sâu bên trong cái hầm với những con rắn khác mới đúng!” Draco gần như làm đổ bình mực khi anh đứng dậy, lườm toé lửa vào Weasley.

“Mày _câm miệng_ đi! _Đừng_ có nói về cha tao như vậy! Im ngay!” Những người khác trông rất hoang mang, và Weasley gần như sắp đấm vào mặt Draco trước khi cậu ta… ngã xuống sàn?

“Hay là chúng ta đừng nên để bị hét vào mặt bởi anh cậu vì đã gây ra quá nhiều tiếng ồn nhỉ,” Harry lắc đầu, đá vào cẳng chân của Weasley. “Ron, cậu đi quá xa rồi. Cậu đã làm tổn thương cậu ta và gia đình cậu ấy chỉ vì _những lời đồn_ , và những thứ mà _không ai trong chúng ta_ thực sự hiểu rõ. Chỉ… dừng lại đi.” Draco đẩy Harry, tay anh buông xuống bên hông khi anh gần như run rẩy.

“Tôi không cần cậu phải giúp đỡ tôi! Tôi hoàn toàn có đủ khả năng bảo vệ mình!” Cậu bé nhỏ hơn trông kinh ngạc, mắt mở to đầy _đau đớn_ trước khi nó biến mất trong nháy mắt, Harry trông xa cách và khó lấy lòng như khi cậu ta ở cửa hàng khi Draco lần đầu gặp cậu.

“Được rồi. Không can thiệp thêm gì vào cuộc sống của cậu. Hiểu rồi.” Nói xong, Harry giúp Ron đứng lên và sau đó đi về phía rương của mình để lôi ra một bộ đồ ngủ. Draco khó chịu trước khi thì thầm một thần chú khiến đồ vật của anh trở lại rương và anh ngã xuống trở lại, đóng màn lần nữa. Anh ghét nơi này. Anh _căm ghét nơi này_. Anh là một con rắn. Anh là một Slytherin. Anh là một con rắn nằm trong ổ sư tử và anh bị _mắc kẹt_.

Anh… Anh bị mắc kẹt hết lần này đến lần khác trong thời không này và anh _không có cách nào_ để thoát ra. Sao cái nón có thể làm vậy với anh…

::

Buổi sáng hôm sau, Draco bỏ bữa sáng và đi thẳng đến Nhà Cú, cả hai lá thư được anh nắm chặt trong tay. “Merlin,” anh gọi khi anh đến tháp, nhìn xung quanh và nhịp chân không kiên nhẫn. Mất một lúc trước khi anh nhận ra tiếng kêu đặc biệt của Merlin. Ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, anh thấy Merlin đang rúc vào người một con cú khác. Một con cú tuyết. Một con cú tuyết _đầy quen thuộc_. Draco liếc nhìn và huýt sáo khó chịu. “Merlin!” Hmph. Con cú đáng ghét.

Vẫy vẫy lông của mình, Merlin nhìn anh đầy sắc bén trước khi bay xuống và đậu trên tay anh. Con cú trông như thể rất _không hài lòng_. Thật sự là vậy. Kể cả cú của anh cũng phản bội anh! Draco cột những lá thư vào Merlin với một cái nhìn sắc bén. “Tao cần mày giao những lá thư này cho mẹ và cha. _Ngay bây giờ_.” Con cú đáng ghét. Anh ném cho cú của Harry một cái liếc mắt, thật là biết cân nhắc đó.

Merlin tặng cho anh một cú mổ ‘thân thiện’ lên ngón tay, gần như bật máu trước khi nó bay đi với một mớ hỗn độn toàn lông vũ. Con chim chết tiệt. Nó còn tệ hơn khi Hedwig sà xuống và đậu trên vai anh, mổ mổ anh như thể lo lắng- Thật ngu ngốc. “Và _mày_ muốn gì nào?” Draco khó chịu với con chim, quay người đột ngột khiến con Hedwig tung cánh rời khỏi khi anh rời đi.

Thật sự mà nói chuyện này thật ngu ngốc. Tất cả những thứ này hoàn toàn- “Ah, tôi tự hỏi rằng cậu đã ở đâu.” Oh, mẹ nó chứ. Dĩ nhiên là Harry Potter chết tiệt đang ở đây ngay lúc này. _Dĩ nhiên rồi._ “Nè.”

“Gì.” Draco quay đầu và liếc xuống nhìn thấy Harry đang… chìa một miếng bánh mì nướng cho anh. “Tôi không thích bánh mỳ.” Anh quay đi lần nữa và khó chịu rời khỏi đi đến hầm cho lớp Độc Dược. Điều đó ít nhất là không thay đổi, từ xưa anh đã học cùng lớp với- Anh sẽ phải vào một phòng học toàn là Gryffindor và Slytherin- Mẹ kiếp, không cần phải tàn nhẫn với anh vậy đâu được chứ? Có lẽ nếu anh ngồi khuất xa phía sau. Hay gì đó. Không. Không. Mẹ kiếp. Anh sẽ không để người ta đánh giá mình như một kẻ yếu đuối. Anh sẽ ngồi ở hàng đầu và tất cả bọn họ sẽ _thấy rằng_ anh hoàn toàn ổn mà không phải gần như đang sụp đổ.

Anh là một Malfoy. Và những người khác không thể nào thay đổi điều đó. Anh là một Malfoy và anh sẽ luôn cư xử như vậy. Anh sẽ ngồi ở hàng đầu và chứng minh rằng mình vẫn _ổn_ \- Dĩ nhiên là sự thật không phải vậy rồi, nhưng không một ai trong số họ được biết điều này. Draco ngồi xuống ghế và lấy vật dụng của mình ra, vùi mình vào quyển sách - một quyển sách Độc Dược cấp bảy. Là đẳng cấp mà tri thức của anh đã đạt đến, dĩ nhiên rồi. Anh muốn tiếp tục việc học của mình.

“Cậu Malfoy.” Oh, mẹ kiếp. “Cậu đến hơi sớm, dù là cậu đã bỏ bữa sáng hôm nay.” Snape nhất định sẽ biến lớp học này trở thành địa ngục… Draco liếc nhìn ông trước khi tiếp tục đọc sách và cố tình che đi tên của nó.

“Con muốn tận hưởng sự im lặng, thưa thầy.” Và điều tiếp theo diễn ra chắc chắn sẽ là một thái độ miệt thị và khắc nghiệt và nhà Gryffindor sẽ bị trừ điểm-

“Tốt lắm.” Snape đi về phía bảng và bắt đầu viết phương pháp chế tác độc dược. Draco chớp mắt, nhìn chằm chằm vào sách mình sửng sốt. Điều này… Có gì đó không đúng. Snape… Ông ấy luôn luôn rất khó chịu với Gryffindor. Đúng là ông ấy đã biết Draco từ khi anh còn nhỏ, nhưng...

Có lẽ rằng ông biết Draco đang buồn với mớ hỗn độn với những người khác. Anh chắc chắn sẽ bị lên án cho đến khi ông ta nhận thấy anh đang hành động thế nào. Slytherin hay Gryffindor. Sau tất cả thì điều này nghe có vẻ phù hợp hơn. Được rồi. Đúng. Đúng vậy. Thuốc Tạo Khoái. Nó có thể giúp ích. Mặc dù những nguyên liệu của nó khá khó để tìm thấy.

Anh có thể gửi cú để đặt chúng, nếu cần thiết. Anh vẫn chưa bị cắt giảm chi tiêu mà. Vẫn chưa. Anh hy vọng rằng mấy lá thư của anh có thể giải quyết phần nào vấn đề đang diễn ra. Anh hy vọng rằng Lucius sẽ đọc thư của anh trước. “Cậu Potter chỗ ngồi tốt nhất dành cho cậu là bên cạnh cậu Malfoy. Giờ thì tất cả ngồi xuống hoặc là rời khỏi lớp.” Draco ném cho Harry một cái liếc nhìn trước khi anh tiếp tục đọc sách. Oh. Chuyện này sẽ rất tồi tệ đây. Anh nhớ rằng Snape hoàn toàn thích đem Potter ra làm trò cười vào ngày đầu tiên, mặc dù anh không thể nhớ chính xác chuyện đó xảy ra thế nào.

Lớp học bắt đầu khi Snape thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người như thường lệ, giữ cho mọi người tập trung và có hơi sợ hãi. Khá ngạc nhiên là ông _không làm khó dễ_ Harry. Hm. Có lẽ là Severus Snape không hằn học như ở thời không của Draco. Ít nhất thì đó mà một thay đổi tốt. Draco liếc nhìn Harry. “Tôi sẽ nghiền và cắt mọi thứ.” Anh đứng dậy và đi về phía vạc, đầu hơi nghiêng. Nếu anh nhớ đúng, Potter rất… bết trong môn này, chỉ một từ thôi là đủ.

Harry rất nghe lời đi theo anh, dõi theo anh hơi cảnh giác. “Được rồi. Tôi có cần phải lo lắng về việc cậu sẽ đâm tôi với con dao đó không?”

“Nếu cậu thật sự bị thương, hiển nhiên là tôi sẽ nhận được điểm kém.” Draco đảo mắt, kéo Harry đến gần và xếp hàng để lấy nguyên liệu của mình từ trong tủ.

“Điểm số không ngăn bất kỳ ai khỏi ý đồ của mình đâu,” Harry khịt mũi, đọc lại lời hướng dẫn và bắt đầu với việc đun nước. “Cậu trông rất buồn. Không rõ tại sao, nhưng tôi không muốn mình bị tát mà _chẳng_ làm gì sai cả.”

“Có lẽ _không phải_ cậu đâu.” Draco ném một cái liếc nhìn về phía Weasley, chỉ thu thập nguyên liệu và đem nó đến bục, nhanh chóng cắt nhỏ chúng.

“Cậu thật sự rất giỏi đó, cậu biết không,” Harry thì thào, trông hơi cảnh giác. “Quá giỏi thật vậy đó. Nhưng mà đừng bỏ bữa. Tôi không muốn phải lo lắng cho cậu đâu.”

“Tôi lớn hơn cậu. Cậu không phải là người có thể nói tôi nên làm gì.” Anh lờ đi lời nhận xét đầu tiên - anh đã học bảy năm Độc Dược - và chỉ cần thể hiện nó trước mắt Harry đang ngưỡng mộ.

“Nếu loại dược này hoàn toàn bị phá huỷ, cậu có thể đổ lỗi cho tôi,” Harry nói, nhìn chằm chằm vào bảng và cẩn thân cho từng nguyên liệu một vào như hướng dẫn. “Và cậu không thể lớn hơn tôi nhiều đâu. Mọi người ở đây đều mười một tuổi cả mà.”

“Tôi lớn hơn cậu hai tháng.” Và bảy năm, hiển nhiên rồi, nhưng ai mới là người quan trọng đây? Tuy nhiên, ít nhất thì Harry cũng không phải tệ đến mức anh không thể hợp tác cùng, và thật sự lắng nghe anh nói khi nó liên quan đến hướng dẫn. Kể cả khi Draco khiến nó tuyệt hơn và thay đổi lời hướng dẫn, Harry cũng chẳng cãi lại, chỉ nhìn anh trước khi làm theo.

“Vậy hỏi thêm một chút. Nghe nói rằng cả gia đình cậu đều là Slytherin.” Một cái nhìn đầy tò mò. “Đó là lý do tại sao mọi người - kể cả cậu - đều trở nên khó chịu khi cậu trở thành một Gryffindor?” Draco không hề có ý định trả lời. Anh chỉ tiếp tục làm độc dược như thể Harry chưa từng hỏi bất cứ điều gì, mặc dù anh cảm thấy là biểu cảm của mình lạnh lùng hơn bao giờ hết, mọi hành động đều đầy máy móc. “Phải rồi. Tránh né những đề tài về gia đình và các nhà.”

Cả hai thực hành trong im lặng một lúc, Harry không thực sự nói gì khác ngoài những câu hỏi khe khẽ về việc họ đang làm. Những lúc khác cậu đều nhìn chằm chằm Draco đầy cân nhắc. “Gì.” Draco nhìn lại cậu, mắt của họ chạm phải nhau. Đôi mắt đó vẫn luôn sáng như vậy sao? Draco không chắc chắn lắm.

“Tôi không thể nhìn thấu cậu.” Ừ thì anh không nghĩ là sẽ nghe thấy câu đó. “Cậu chắc chắn là một kẻ khó ưa, nhưng phần nào đó trong cậu không hề tệ như thế. Tôi chỉ không thể hiểu được là phần nào trong cậu mạnh hơn và lúc này.”

“Ừ có lẽ là tôi không _muốn_ cậu phát hiện ra. Nhanh tay lên.” Draco dựa vào bàn, khoanh tay lại. Hmph. Kẻ Được Chọn chết tiệt. Khiến Draco phải tự hỏi rằng tại sao anh quay trở lại điểm khởi đầu, như thể _đây_ là thứ mà anh phải đối mặt.

“Tôi nghĩ rằng cậu xem nhẹ điều đó, và quan trọng hơn là cậu không muốn bị tổn thương.” Harry bật lửa lên và khuấy vạc dược theo số lần được quy định. “Cậu không muốn thấy bất kỳ ai buồn phiền về tất cả mọi chuyện.” Draco liếc về giữa phòng, giữ cho đường nhìn của mình không chạm phải cậu.

“Cậu thì biết gì.” Harry Potter _không biết gì_ về anh cả. Đặc biệt là ở thời không này. Họ chỉ mới gặp nhau được vài ngày. Cậu ta hoàn toàn _không biết gì cả_.

“Về cậu à? Không gì cả. Về những chuyện như thế này? Nhiều hơn những gì cậu nghĩ đấy. Nếu cậu muốn tôi ngừng lại và không nói về nó nữa. Tôi có thể biết được rằng cậu không muốn dính líu gì đến tôi cả.”

“Như tôi đã nói. Tôi có thể tự bảo vệ mình. Tôi không cần cậu giúp.” Anh không cần bất kỳ ai giúp cả. Anh có thể… Anh có thể tự làm một mình. Oh, chúa ơi, mọi chuyện nghe thật quá quen thuộc.

“Tôi chưa từng nói rằng cậu không thể tự bảo vệ mình, cậu chỉ… Không ai phải tự đấu tranh về vấn đề này một mình cả. Không ai phải đối mặt nó một mình, và lạc lõng, và-” Harry dừng lại, nhìn độc dược trong vạc. “Không ai đáng nhận điều đó.” Draco liếc nhìn cậu trước khi thư giãn một chút. Anh thở dài và lắc đầu.

“Sẽ có người như vậy.” Đã đến lúc thu dọn rồi, Harry cẩn thận rót độc dược của họ vào lọ và cầm nó. Nó trông rất tuyệt, với Draco mà nói. Nó _là_ thứ khá đơn giản.

“Cậu thì không.” Nói xong, Harry đưa độc dược lên trước mặt. Vào giây phút Draco nhìn thấy lọ dược rơi vào tay Snape, anh đã thu dọn dụng cụ của mình vào túi và gần như rời khỏi hầm. Harry không biết thứ gì về anh cả.

::

Draco đã làm rất tốt trong việc lờ đi tất cả các Gryffindor, và họ cũng bắt đầu lờ anh. Harry là người duy nhất nỗ lực, và kể cả Blaise hay Pansy nhìn thấy anh ở hành lang hay trong lớp đều nở nụ cười yếu ớt hay vẫy tay. Nó… Nó thật nhẹ nhõm. Và một lá thư đến từ cha anh đã cho thấy rằng ông đang cố gắng để Draco được phân loại lại lần nữa. Cùng lúc đó, Draco đang cuộn mình trong góc phòng sinh hoạt chung, học bài. Những môn của năm bảy, dĩ nhiên rồi. Vào lúc này, mọi thứ diễn ra thật… Thật _chậm rãi_.

Có phải anh đã thực sự nghĩ rằng những môn này thật sự rất khó không? Nó thật sự rất nhàm chán. Ít ra thì Granger cũng đã có những ý tưởng đúng đắn. Vớ đại một thứ gì đó và cứ tiếp tục đọc thôi. Cô ta không quá tệ dù là một máu- Một phù thuỷ xuất thân muggle. Dù sao thì anh cũng rất vui khi những người khác ngừng làm phiên anh. Hay, ít nhất, hầu hết mọi người. “Tôi chẳng hiểu sao cậu lại có thể hiểu được mấy thứ này.” Harry Potter chết tiệt. “Tôi chỉ có thể hiểu một chút bài học mà chúng ta đang học thôi.” Draco khó chịu nhún vai, dịch chuyển trên chỗ ngồi của mình. Thật ra thì anh sẵn sàng để bỏ trốn rồi. Phải, đó không phải là điều gì dũng cảm lắm, nhưng… Anh không thật sự dũng cảm mà, chẳng phải sao?

“Phải rồi, cứ lờ tôi đi- Phải rồi. Tôi muốn biết rằng cậu có phiền khônf nếu đi xuống sân và thăm Hagrid với tôi cùng Ron. Ra khỏi lâu đài một chút. Không khí trong lành, như thể nó kỳ lạ lắm trong suy nghĩ của cậu vậy.”

“Mm.” Phải rồi. Đi thăm người giữa khoá với Harry và Weasley. Nghe có vẻ _vui_ đó. Có lẽ sau chuyện này, anh sẽ có cơ hội uống trà cùng Voldemort và nhìn thấy Snape mặc đồ nữ.

“Hoặc cậu có thể… không đi. Cũng được.” Anh liếc nhìn và thấy Harry luồn tay vào tóc, trông… Ừ thì, trông như thể là cậu không biết phải _làm gì_. “Cậu nên ra ngoài một chút. Kể cả _Hermione_ cũng không ngồi yên và học suốt thế này.”

“Đó là sai lầm của nhỏ đó.” Draco nhúc nhích lần nữa trên ghế. Tại sao cậu ta không thể hiểu và để Draco một mình nhỉ? Anh chỉ muốn giúp đỡ _trong bóng tối_ thôi. Không phải trở thành _bạn_ của cậu ta. Anh không nghĩ rằng họ có thể là bạn. Không như cậu ta với Granger và Weasley.

“Tôi thật sự không hiểu tại sao tôi cứ tiếp tục cố gắng,” Harry thở dài, đặt một tách trà xuống bên cạnh Draco. “Đây, tôi thấy rằng cậu thường hay uống trà khi đọc sách.” Nói xong, cậu đi thẳng đến lối ra. Điều đó làm Draco dừng việc đọc sách của mình lại và ngẩng đầu lên đúng lúc thấy Weasley lắc đầu và thì thầm gì đó với Harry khi cậu ta rời đi. Draco nhìn xuống tách trà và nghi ngờ cầm nó lên. Khi anh chắc chắn rằng nó không có độc, anh nhấp một ngụm và sững sờ. Nó… anh rất thích nó. Nhìn lại lối ra, anh không hề nhận ra những cái nhìn kỳ lạ mà mình nhận được khi anh thu thập đồ của mình và theo sau hai người.

Harry và Weasley không đi quá xa phía trước anh, một phần cuộc đối thoại của họ lọt vào tai Draco khi anh bắt đầu bắt kịp. “-không hiểu tại sao cậu lại bận tâm nữa.”

“Không ai đáng phải một mình cả,” Harry nhún vai, liếc nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ nơi họ đi ngang qua. “Kể cả khi trông cậu ấy ổn, cậu ấy xứng đáng _có ai đó_ để nói chuyện mà không hề căm ghét mình.”

“Ý cậu là gì khi cậu ta ‘trông’ ổn? Mẹ của cậu ta gửi cho cậu ta những lá thư ngọt ngào mỗi buổi sáng và cậu ta không tỏ ra đáng ghét như đêm đầu tiên nữa. Cậu ta hoàn toàn ổn,” Ron phản bác, lắc đầu và sửa lại túi của mình.

“Chỉ bởi vì cậu không nhìn thấy ai đó suy sụp trước mặt mọi người không có nghĩa là họ không gục ngã khi họ cuộn người một mình và chẳng có ai bên cạnh,” Harry thì thào, giọng nói mang theo vài phần khổ sở. “Chỉ… Tin tớ đi. Cố gắng tỏ ra thân thiện được chứ? Chuyện này không dễ dàng gì với cậu ấy- Tớ biết, cậu ghét cậu ấy. Tớ biết mà. Nhưng dù vậy. Hãy… thử.”

“Malfoy? Suy sụp? Tớ không nghĩ rằng cậu ta có đầy đủ cảm xúc ngoài việc tỏ ra khinh thường và xấu tính đâu. Harry, bạn thân ái, cậu ta là một thằng khó ưa. Cậu phải nhìn thấy cậu ta ở buổi tiệc Giáng Sinh ngu ngốc ở chỗ làm của cha tớ. Cậu ta cư xử quá quắt hơn bất cứ ai. Như thể rằng mọi người phải hôn lên sàn nơi cậu ta đang đi. Cậu ta gọi tớ và gia tình tớ là phản huyết.” …Anh đã thực sự làm vậy à? Nó… Nó đã trôi qua rất lâu rồi. Anh không thể nhớ được nếu anh có làm, hay không. Anh sẽ không lưu tâm đến quá khứ đâu.

“Vậy có lẽ là cậu ấy đã được nuôi dưỡng để cư xử như vậy. Có lẽ giờ cậu ấy đã nhận ra và không còn hư hỏng và đạt được mọi thứ bằng chính sức mình. Chuyện này giống như bị ném xuống nước lạnh và bị đánh thức đầy khó chịu. Chỉ là… Mọi người đều xứng đáng có cơ hội thứ hai mà đúng không? Xem thử cậu ấy sẽ làm gì.” … Harry Potter chết tiệt. Luôn luôn như vậy, đúng chứ… Draco bắt kịp họ, nhướn mày.

“Chúng ta có đi không, hay đây là một cuộc dạo chơi vào ngày Chủ Nhật?” Ah, tuyệt vời. Không khí mát mẻ, không phải lo nghĩ gì. Draco ngẩng cao đầu khi anh bình tĩnh đi bên cạnh họ, liếc nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ nơi họ đi qua.

Weasley trông khá bực bội khi nhìn thấy sự xuất hiện của anh, Harry chỉ nhướn mày với anh, “Không phải cậu bận học điên cuồng như Hermione sao?”

“Tôi quyết định rằng cậu đúng.” Lần này Draco quan sát Harry, đầy tính toán. Dĩ nhiên là cậu nhận được vài điểm nếu cậu biết rằng anh rất thích tách trà lúc này. Vào lúc này, họ có thể là… đồng minh. Draco biết làm thể nào để thực hiện điều đó.

“Xin lỗi, gì cơ? Có phải cậu, Draco Malfoy, vừa mới thừa nhận rằng ai đó ngoài bản thân cậu đúng không.” Harry trông _hoàn toàn_ sốc, một bàn tay đỡ trán. “Đây chắc là mơ rồi. Hay là tôi đang hoang tưởng thế này.”

“Mm. Không. Tôi nghĩ kỹ rồi, vậy nên nó có nghĩa là tôi cũng đúng.” Draco cho phép bản thân mình nhếch mép, thích thú bởi hành động của Harry.

“Oh, dĩ nhiên. Tôi chỉ có thể đúng miễn là cậu cũng đúng,” Harry gật đầu, như thể đó là điều đặc biệt quan trọng. “Tôi sẽ ghi nhớ nó.”

“Thật nực cười, hai người các cậu,” Weasley thì thầm qua hơi thở, lắc đầu như thể cậu ta không thể tin được hai người bọn họ.

“Mày sẽ không hiểu đâu, Weasley. Mày luôn là người phạm sai lầm mà,” Draco mỉa mai, xem xét móng tay mình. Ah, phải. Họ trông hoà hợp hơn đã từng khi anh ở tuổi mười tám. Anh phải duy trì mối quan hệ này.

“Vậy,” Harry nói nhanh, cắt lời Weasley. Chắc chắn không một ‘cuộc chiến’ nào nổ ra. “Cậu có biết gì về Hagrid không? Tớ biết rằng tất cả người trong gia đình cậu đều đến Hogwaers, và tớ nghĩ rằng ông ấy đã làm việc ở đây… Rất lâu rồi.”

Ah. Phải. Dĩ nhiên rồi. Kẻ hậu đậu đó. “Có nghe qua.” Đó là tất cả những gì Harry cần biết. Bất cứ điều gì dù chỉ một chút… Ừ thì, Harry sẽ phát hiện ra vào lúc thích hợp.

“Tớ nghĩ rằng chúng ta có thể đuổi cậu ta vào trong rừng,” Weasley hỏi ‘nhỏ’. Thật sự thì. Không một Weasley nào _thực sự_ biết làm thế nào để nói nhỏ về _mọi thứ_. “Con quái vật sẽ lo phần còn lại.”

“ _Locomotor Mortis,_ ” Draco đơn giản nói, chĩa đũa phép của mình vào Weasley với một chút nỗ lực. Hm, có vẻ như sức mạnh của anh thật sự cần một thời gian dài để ổn định khi Weasley vẫn có thể hơi di chuyển khi anh ếm bùa cậu ta.

“Tại sao mày- Sử dụng phép thuật trên hành lang là phạm luật đó!” Điều này khiến _Harry_ cười lớn, lắc đầu.

“Cẩn thận đấy, Ron, cậu bắt đầu giống với Percy rồi.” Cậu nhìn lại Draco với nụ cười toe toét. “Trò lừa hay đó. Cậu nghĩ là có thể dạy tôi không?”

“Có lẽ. Với những gì cậu thể hiện thì có vẻ như luật lệ không có tí trọng lượng nào. Nhiều giáo sư không để tâm đâu, khi chúng ta thực tập những bùa chú họ dạy ta, vì đó là cách ta cải thiện kỹ năng của mình mà.”

“Thông minh thật, sẽ không phải làm việc với Percy rồi. Giờ thì giải bùa và đi nào. Chúng ta không muốn trễ gặp Hagrid đâu.

Thần chú mà Draco dùng là bùa dính chân ấy. Không phải cái bùa trói gô toàn thân đâu nha.

::

Đi thăm Hagrid không… _quá_ tệ. Người bán khổng lồ trông có vẻ không thích anh lắm – dĩ nhiên là hai bên đều vậy – nhưng Harry đã ở đó ít nhất để cả hai không làm đổ máu nhau. Và Draco cho rằng mình phải bị bắt ép, bị tra tấn, để thừa nhận rằng ít nhất thì kẻ hậu đậu đó pha trà rất ngon. “Hagrid.” Nghe thấy giọng cậu, tất cả mọi người đều nhìn Harry, người đang đọc mảnh Nhật báo Tiên tri được cắt ra trên bàn. “Cái ngày mà Gringotts bị đột nhập… Nó là sinh nhật của con. Bác không nghĩ rằng nó diễn ra khi chúng ta ở đó, đúng chứ?”

“Dĩ nhiên là không rồi,” Hagrid nói, tránh nhìn bọn họ. “Hơn nữa, chúng chẳng lấy thứ gì đi đã. Khó mà gọi nó là cuộc đột nhập khi mà chẳng mất thứ gì.” Draco đảo mắt với Hagrid, nhìn ông ta trước khi liếc nhìn Harry. Ông ta biết gì đó. Hagrid biết về vật mà kẻ đang cố tình lấy cắp.

Harry có vẻ như cũng suy nghĩ, khi cậu cau mày trước khi nhìn lại bài báo. “Nó nói rằng họ không bắt được kẻ làm chuyện đó. Và không phải là Gringotts là nơi không thể bị đột nhập sao?” Draco khịt mũi khi nghe điều đó, thì thào gì đó với tách trà của anh. Anh hùng Potter chết tiệt. Cậu ta và những bầy tôi của mình đã cưỡi một _con rồng_ vào đó. Vì Merlin.

“Chỉ là trùng hợp thôi,” Hagrid phẩy tay, trông lo lắng. “Giờ thì, tại sao mấy đứa không về nhỉ? Bữa tối sẽ bắt đầu trong lát nữa, ở lâu đài.” Draco bảo trì im lặng, chỉ ngồi trên ghế của mình. Hagrid biết gì đó. Draco thì không. Harry có vẻ như cũng biết gì đó. Có lẽ Hagrid biết thứ gần như bị lấy cắp. Có lẽ đó là một vật rất quan trọng. Nó không phải là một trong- Không, nó không được đặt vào trong két cho đến khi hắn ta hồi sinh. Nó phải là thứ gì đó khác.

Anh không biết chắc chính xác _nó_ là gì. Có quá nhiều thứ anh không biết, và năm nhất thì… Ừ, anh có hơi xấc láo một chút. Nhưng điều nó không khiến anh ngạc nhiên. Mặc dù anh khá kinh ngạc khi Harry cất mảnh báo đi khi Hagrid nhìn sang chỗ khác. Anh nhướn mày với Harry, liếc nhìn cái túi của cậu bé một lúc. “Lát nữa nhé,” Harry nhẹ nhàng thì thào, thả bốn viên đường vào trong tách trà và đẩy nó đến trước mặt Draco. Draco nhận lấy cái tách và nhấp một ngụm, nó khiến anh gật nhẹ đầu.

::

“Harry,” Draco khẽ khàng nói. “Tôi muốn cám ơn cậu. Tôi nghe nói rằng cậu đã bảo vệ tôi trước mặt Weasley, và… tôi biết ơn điều đó.”

“Tôi hơi tò mò, cậu có đau lòng không khi nói điều đó?” Và _đó_ là lý do tại sao anh không bao giờ cư xử ‘đàng hoàng’. Thằng nhóc- “Đùa thôi, Draco. Như tôi đã nói, mọi người đều xứng đáng nhận được cơ hội thứ hai. Kể cả đó có là cậu.” Draco đảo mắt khi nghe điều đó, nhìn đi chỗ khác trước khi nói to hơn.

“Vậy tại sao cậu lại lấy mảnh giấy đó?” Không hề giống với Harry khi lấy những thứ kỳ lạ. Đặc biệt là khi nó thuộc về _Hagrid._

“Bởi vì tôi muốn tìm hiểu nó. Ngày hôm đó khi chúng tôi ở Gringotts, khi thứ gì đó bị trộm đi, Hagrid đã lấy vật gì đó ra khỏi két.” Harry lấy mảnh báo, mở nó ra và cầm lấy nó. “Ông ấy bảo rằng nó là yêu cầu của Dumbledore, ‘rất quan trọng’, nhưng… nó khá nhỏ. Trông cỡ một hòn đá.”

Đôi mắt của Weasley mở lớn. “Harry- Cậu _đã lấy_ nó! Và ý cậu là gì? Cậu nghĩ rằng thứ gì đó mà Hagrid đã mang đi là thứ mà người ta muốn trộm đi sao?” Draco liếc nhìn họ, híp mắt. Cho Dumbledore à. Quan trọng. Nhỏ. Anh vẫn chưa có được tất cả những manh mối anh cần. Vẫn chưa. Nhưng đây là một câu đố, và anh quyết tâm phải giải được nó.

“Hagrid nói rằng nơi duy nhất an toàn hơn Gringotts là Hogwarts. Và chúng biết điều này, cái túi, đã suýt bị lấy trộm, họ chuyển chúng đến đây, đúng chứ?” Harry cất mảnh giấy đi lần nữa, mỉm cười đầy có lỗi với Weasley. “Và tớ không _lấy_ nó, tớ chỉ… mượn nó thôi. Tớ sẽ trả nó lại vào lần tới chúng ta đến thăm.” Có lẽ Harry không tệ lắm… Draco chỉ quan sát cậu một lúc trước khi tiếp tục bước về phía phòng sinh hoạt chung Gryffindor. Phòng sinh hoạt chung của Gryffindor, và nó không phải phòng sinh hoạt chung _của anh_. Giây phút mà anh bước vào, Draco ngồi và chỗ trong góc quen thuộc của mình và tiếp tục học bài.

Anh có rất nhiều thứ phải đọc nếu anh muốn bắt kịp cường độ học tập của Hermione khi anh rời đi. Một cái túi nhỏ, có lẽ… một hòn đá- Nó có thể là hòn đá phục sinh mà những lời đồn đã nhắc đến không? Vẫn có quá ít thông tin. “Dở hơi, đúng không,” anh nghe thấy Weasley ‘thì thầm’. “Học nhiều hơn cả Hermione nữa, tớ nghĩ vậy. Chẳng biết nó nói lên điều gì nữa!” Thật sự thì, Weasley đáng chết. Không một ai trong bọn họ biết cái gì gọi là riêng tư cả. Đó chính xác là lý do tại sao Draco biết ơn khi mình là con một.

“Khi cậu ấy đứng đầu năm nhất, và chúng ta ở hạng thấp hơn, tớ sẽ nhắc nhở cậu về lúc này,” Harry thì thào lại, và phải. Draco khá thích Harry này.


	6. The Flying Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả!  
> Chỉ được post duy nhất ở đây và wordpress cá nhân "chunyupink.wordpress.com"  
> Những nơi khác đều là post trái phép!  
> Xin tôn trọng công sức của người dịch cũng như tác giả!
> 
> All credits belong to Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.  
> Mọi bản quyền thuộc về Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.

_**Chapter 06**_ ~ The Flying Lession

 _ **Chương 06**_ ~ Buổi học bay

“Tuyệt, đó là tất cả những gì tôi cần,” Harry thì thào, Gryffindor chạy ùa ra sân cỏ với những Slytherin theo sát bên. “Trở thành kẻ ngốc trên một cây chổi trước mặt nửa số học sinh cùng năm.”

Draco đảo mắt khi nghe vậy. Ôi, làm ơn đi. Chuyện này thật sự rất- “Tôi vô cùng nghi ngờ những gì cậu nói. Cậu sẽ ổn thôi.” Đã… khá lâu rồi kể từ khi Draco mười tám tuổi cưỡi chổi. Bao gồm cả lần đó khi anh bay trong mùa hè. Anh hy vọng rằng anh ở tuổi mười một đã hồi phục lại chút ký ức vận động rồi.

 

“Xếp hàng nào, cả lớp, vào hàng! Đứng bên cạnh chổi của mình đi!” Bà Hooch chỉ họ đến nơi phải đứng, Draco chạm phải ánh mắt của một vài Slytherin. Pansy đang vẫy tay với anh với một nụ cười, và Blaise gật đầu chào anh. Crabbe và Goyle trông còn hơi khó chịu, nhưng họ làm anh khó hiểu khi cũng gật đầu với mình. Draco tặng cho mỗi người một nụ cười nhỏ và gật đầu. Anh đứng bên cạnh chổi của mình, có hơi hưng phấn. Bay lượn. Đó là điều mà anh có thể làm được. Điều mà anh chẳng cần phải suy nghĩ để làm. Chỉ anh, một cái chổi và bầu trời. Gió lùa vào tóc anh. Kể cả là bây giờ, anh cảm thấy tim mình đập gia tốc khi anh hào hứng. “Tốt lắm, giờ tôi muốn các trò đưa tay thuận của mình lên trước chổi và nói ‘lên!’ Và đảm bảo rằng các trò làm điều đó đầy quyết đoán!”

Trong khi hầu hết mấy cây chổi chỉ lăn lộn và lật qua lật lại với lời yêu cầu của chủ nhân, một vài đứa thì khả quan hơn. Ví dụ như Weasley, khiến cây chổi đập vào mặt mình. Harry có vẻ vô cùng thích thú với chuyện này. Chổi của anh và Harry bay thẳng vào tay họ ngay lập tức, Draco mỉm cười với Harry. Không phải là nụ cười xấu xa, hay có ý đồ gì, hay là mấy âm mưu đen tối đại loại vậy. Chỉ là một  _nụ cười_  thật sự và đầy vui vẻ. “Tôi đoán là cậu không khiến bản thân  _quá_  xấu hổ.”

Harry không hề làm xấu mặt mình, nhưng mặt khác Longbottom thì… Ừ, y xì như lần trước. Quá lo sợ về chuyện sẽ thất bại và leo lên chổi quá sớm, cuối cùng thì ngã xuống và gãy thắt lưng. Thật tình mà nói, nếu không phải cậu ta chém chết Nagini, Draco sẽ không thể hiểu được  _làm thế nào_  cậu ta vào được Gryffindor. Ừ thì… Vào năm thứ bảy, chuyện này đã quá hiển nhiên rồi. Người đàn ông với dòng máu anh hùng khốn kiếp chảy trong máu. “Tớ hy vọng rằng Neville ổn,” Granger lo lắng.

“Cậu ấy sẽ ổn thôi,” Harry lơ đãng. “Ý tớ là, đó là Neville mà. Cậu ấy khoẻ mạnh và luôn vượt qua  _mọi chuyện_.” Draco nhìn xung quanh đám đông, trước khi thở dài.

“Thật tiếc. Tôi cho rằng có ai đó có thể đấu với tôi một trận.” Những người khác nhìn anh với khá nhiều loại ánh mắt mà hầu hết là khó hiểu.

“Cậu không thể giỏi  _đến thế_  đâu,” Harry chỉ ra, môi mím lại thành một nụ cười khi cậu có vẻ đang quan sát Draco. “ _Tôi_  chắc chắn có thể đánh bại cậu.”

“Phải không đó? Có muốn thử không?” Draco đã hoàn toàn ngồi lên chổi và bay lên không trung.

“Cậu  _đang làm_  gì đó!” Granger hét lên với anh, trông hoàn toàn không hài lòng. “Bà Hooch yêu cầu chúng ta không được lên chổi- Cậu sẽ khiến mọi người gặp rắc rối!”

“Tôi thật sự không cần học mấy thứ này đâu, Granger,” anh lè nhè nói. “Giờ thì. Ai muốn đua nào?”

“Tớ sẽ không tham gia,” Pansy bật cười, lắc đầu. “Nếu cậu thông minh, Potter, thì cậu nên làm vậy luôn. Chẳng ai đánh bại Draco khi đua chổi đâu.”

“Điều đó không làm tôi sợ đâu,” Harry nhướn mày trước khi cậu ở trên không trung, trông hoàn toàn thoải mái và khá dễ dàng.

“Được rồi, Potter. Ra luật đi nào.” Anh gật đầu với Harry, cười toe toét gần như rất tinh quái, và phải. Đương nhiên rồi, chuyện này  _vui_  mà. Không có hành động ác ý nào. Không xỉa xói hay khinh miệt cậu. Chỉ là một cuộc đua đích thực mà thôi.

“Được rồi. Người nào đến được đỉnh tháp và quay trở lại trước thì thắng,” Harry cười toe toét, hét lên với những người đứng dưới. “Còn luật lệ nào nữa không, mọi người nghĩ xem?”

“Cậu ngã, cậu thua,” Pansy nói. “Không kêu khóc gì luôn!”

“Cậu đụng, cậu thua,” Draco thêm vào, nhếch mép. “Được rồi. Pans! Bắt đầu đi!”

“Được thôi,” Pansy la lên, trông hoàn toàn thích thú. “Chuẩn bị! Bắt đầu!” Dứt lời cả hai phóng đi như tên bắn, toàn bộ Gryffindor và Slytherin đều hoan hô. Draco và Harry trông có vẻ đang hoà. Harry, vô cùng tự nhiên trên chổi, và Draco phải nỗ lực để có thể được như cậu. Dù vậy… Giờ anh không hề đối đầu với Harry. Điều này chỉ khiến anh muốn  _nỗ lực hơn_ thôi. Chuyện này rất vui, khi có ai đó tranh tài cùng mình.

Mặt khác, Harry là một tài năng thiên bẩm nhưng cậu  _nên_  làm nghề gì đó liên quan đến nó khi cậu lớn hơn. Và mẹ khiếp nếu cậu chẳng làm gì để trở thành Tầm thủ giỏi nhất trong trường. Và vào lúc này, ngay bây giờ. Mọi thứ thật  _vui vẻ_. Khi anh đến được bức tượng phù thuỷ với hai thanh gươn và cười với Harry. “Xem ra cậu tụt lại phía sau rồi!”

“Như ý muốn của cậu!” Harry hét lên lại, chạm vào bức tượng sau nửa giây sau và phóng theo Draco. Khi họ gần như hoàn thành cuộc đua, Weasley gào lên với họ.

“Luật mới nè! Mấy cậu không thể thắng trừ khi bắt được cái này!” Nói xong, cậu ta ném một hòn đá xa tít lên không trung. Nó rơi xuống- Ừ thì. Như một hòn đá.  _Snitch_. Draco phóng tới ngay lập tức, vươn tay ra, Harry bên sườn anh, cả hai đẩy và thúc nhau để cố gắng thắng cuộc.

Harry là người chụp được nó, những ngón tay của Draco chỉ chạm vào hòn đá trước khi tay của Harry gần như bắt được nó. Mẹ kiếp thằng nhỏ thật quá giỏi và thật khốn nạn khi cơ thể anh ở tuổi mười một. Dù sao, mọi thứ  _quá tuyệt_ , và mọi người hoan hô cả hai, kể cả một số người khó gần ở Slytherin. “Trò Potter, trò Malfoy!” Oh, không vui tí nào khi McGonagall đang hét vào mặt  _anh_. Draco nao núng khi họ đáp xuống sân và ôi. Trời ạ.

“Vâng, thưa giáo sư? Con có thể giúp gì ạ?” McGonagall trông hoàn toàn  _tức điên lên_ , và Draco nhớ rằng lần cuối cùng mình đột ngột gặp bà- một cuộc gặp gỡ mà khi đó người phụ nữ đã trở thành Hiệu trưởng.

“Chưa bao giờ trong suốt những năm ta ở đây- Thật là một hành động thiếu suy nghĩ- Mấy trò có thể gãy  _cổ_  đó.” Hít một hơi, McGonagall ra hiệu cho họ đi theo. “Đi theo ta, cả hai đứa- Phải, cậu Malfoy, cả cậu nữa.”

“Con phải nói, thưa giáo sư, toàn bộ là ý tưởng của cậu ta. Con cố gắng nói với cậu ấy đó là phạm luật, nhưng cậu ta cứ thách thức con-” Ow. Ow, ow, được rồi, Harry có thể đánh anh rất đau khi cậu muốn. ( Đổ lỗi cho vợ là hành vi đáng ăn đòn =]] )

“Chúng con đều có lỗi, thưa giáo sư, nhưng nếu người muốn biết chi tiết, thì Draco chính là người bắt đầu mọi thứ-”

“Đó là nói dối đó ạ- Thực ra thì, đó là ý tưởng của Weasley, cậu ta thách chúng con đua-”

“Phải, đó hoàn toàn là ý tưởng của Ron ạ- Ý con là, về hòn đá? Nó trông rất giống một trận đấu Quidditch!”

Cả hai im lặng với cái nhìn gay gắt từ bà, McGonagall dẫn cả hai xuyên qua hành lang đến lớp Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám nơi mà năm năm đang học. “Giáo sư Quirrell, tôi có thể mượn trò Wood một chút được chứ.” Draco ném cho Harry một cái nhìn với đôi mắt mở to- Oh. Chuyện này giải thích tại sao Potter được làm Tầm thủ vào năm nhất, nhưng vậy thì tại sao Draco lại ở đây nhỉ?

Oliver Wood ra khỏi phòng học, nhìn hai người bọn họ với đôi mắt khó hiểu khi cả bọn theo sau McGonagall đến một phòng học trống. “Wood, ta đã tìm cho trò mấy Tầm thủ tuyệt vời đây.”

“Thật ạ?” Wood kinh ngạc, trông hào hứng. “Người có chắc không? Chúng là năm nhất-”

“Potter bắt một hòn đá ở độ cao năm mươi feet, và trò Malfoy chỉ gần như lỡ nó một chút thôi. Bản thân Charlie Weasley cũng không thể làm được điều đó. Gần như thúc nhau ra khỏi chổi để cố mà giành chiến thắng.”

“Gì-  _Hai_  Tầm thủ?” Đó- Chuyện này không nên xảy ra mới đúng. Không ổn. “Nhưng cậu ấy bắt được nó. Cậu ấy thắng. Vậy tại sao con lại ở đây?” Chuyện này không nên xảy ra,  _nó không hợp lý_. Tại sao anh lại ở đây? Anh không nên ở đây mới đúng, anh chỉ cố gắng khiến mọi thứ diễn ra đúng quỹ đạo mà thôi.

“Em ở đây, Malfoy, bởi vì em đã chứng tỏ rằng mình có kỹ năng. Và anh cá rằng có cả hai đứa trong đội sẽ khiến chúng ta chiến thắng.” Wood, bên cạnh bà, giờ đang đi xung quanh họ và quan sát kỹ càng.

“Chúng hoàn toàn được sinh ra để làm Tầm thủ. Nhẹ, tốc độ… Không bao giờ bị thương để cần có người dự bị, đặc biệt là với vị trí nguy hiểm như Tầm thủ- Người có thể phá bỏ luật với năm nhất không, giáo sư?”

“Ừ, cân nhắc đến việc trò ấy sẽ ở vị trí dự bị, không ai nên biết rằng cậu bé ở trong đội trừ khi cần thiết. Với Potter, ta chắc rằng một ngoại lệ có thể được chấp nhận.” Mọi chuyện đã diễn ra như vậy- Không. Chuyện gì  _đang diễn ra_ vậy chứ. Đây không phải là chuyện xảy ra vào lần trước- Chắc chắn rằng anh đã thay đổi vài thứ, nhưng chuyện này thì  _nực cười_  quá.

“Con xin lỗi, nhưng chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy ạ?” Ôi, tuyệt, Harry trông hệt như một đứa trẻ bị lạc. “Có phải- Không. Thật sự. Con… Con không theo kịp. Năm nhất đâu được phép chơi Quidditch ạ.”

“Bình thường là vậy, nhưng đội của chúng ta giờ thiếu Tầm thủ, ta nghĩ rằng chúng ta có thể phá vỡ luật lệ này một lần.” McGonagall nhìn cả hai, gần như  _choáng váng_ – Chuyện này thật sai trái. Không đúng chút nào- Anh không nên ở đây. “Ta muốn rằng cả hai đứa được huấn luyện đầy đủ, hoặc ta sẽ suy nghĩ về việc phạt cả hai. Giờ thì, quay trở lại sân cỏ đi nào. Wood, trò cần phải trở lại lớp nữa.” Khi cả hai đi xuống sân, Draco gần như sửng sốt trong im lặng. Anh… Không. Không, chuyện này không đúng. Anh tham gia đội… của Gryffindor.

“Tôi vẫn hơi không hiểu lắm về những chuyện vừa diễn ra- Chuyện này  _có thể_  sao.” Harry lắc đầu, trông buồn bã với mọi thứ. “Nó trái luật và chúng ta đang phá vỡ nó đó.”

“Tôi… không biết nữa.” Lần đầu tiên, anh cảm thấy… lạc lõng. Như thể anh không biết gì về chuyện gì đang diễn ra hay chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Mọi thứ không giống như những gì anh dự tính.

“Thật buồn cười,” Harry thở dài, luồn tay vào tóc và khiến nó trông còn hỗn độn hơn. “Tôi còn chẳng  _biết_  gì về Quidditch- Ngoài việc nó là môn thể thao thú vị. Tôi thực sự nghĩ rằng mình đã thua vào phút cuối rồi.”

“Cậu nên nghĩ vậy,” Draco thì thào, lắc đầu. Phải rồi. Được rồi. Giễu cợt Harry. Đó là thứ mà anh biết phải làm như thế nào. Anh có thể làm vậy. Họ trông y hệt một cặp. Cả hai đều xộc xệch. Áo chùng quá rộng.

“Cậu đang đùa về chuyện mình giỏi hơn đó hả,” Harry bật cười. “Cậu  _hoàn toàn_  xứng đáng được là Tầm thủ- Cậu vẫn cố gắng được vào Slytherin đúng chứ? Có lẽ đội bên đó sẽ chấp nhận cậu khi cậu chuyển đi.”

“Nếu tôi chuyển đi.” Draco chưa bao giờ nghe về chuyện ai đó được  _chuyển nhà_. Chuyện đó chưa từng xảy ra. Anh… Anh bị kẹt ở đây.

“Thật ngu xuẩn khi mọi người phải trải qua quá nhiều chuyện phụ thuộc vào việc ở nhà nào. Và điều đó lại được quyết định bởi một  _cái nón_  nữa chứ,” Harry phàn nàn, lắc đầu. “Quá ngu ngốc.” Draco nhún vai, chỉ đi bên cạnh cậu và nhìn chằm chằm xuống sàn. Chỉ là… thật vô lý. Anh không nên ở trong đội mới đúng. Anh thậm chí không thể ở Gryffindor. Cái nón đó chẳng giúp gì cho anh, nó chỉ  _kết tội_  anh thôi.

Và giờ thì anh đang bị kẹt ở đây và không có cách nào thoát ra được. Harry chưa nghe gì về tất cả mấy lời đồn đó, nhưng đó chỉ là vấn đề thời gian cho đến khi cậu ta bắt đầu tin tưởng những thứ tồi tệ liên quan đến nhà Malfoy. Không đề cập đến chuyện Harry là người duy nhất muốn  _ở gần_  anh. Kể cả Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, và Goyle đã giữ khoảng cách với anh khi ở trường- Không phải là anh đang đổ lỗi cho họ. Anh cũng sẽ làm điều tương tự thôi. Khi cả hai quay trở lại sân cỏ, Draco trông hoàn toàn như bị khiển trách. Anh bảo trì khoảng cách với họ, trông hoàn toàn hứng thú với đám cỏ dưới chân mình.

“Mọi thứ tệ đến vậy hả,” anh nghe thấy Weasley hỏi, trông lo lắng và quan tâm đến Harry. “Ý tớ là, bà ấy trông tức giận nhưng bà ấy không- Bà ấy không thực sự  _đuổi học_  cậu chứ hả?”

“Không, không,” Harry lắc đầu. “Tớ, ah, tớ sẽ kể với cậu sau. Chúng tớ không thực sự gặp rắc rối. Tớ nghĩ rằng bà ấy hoàn toàn hứng thú với chuyện chúng tớ giỏi thế nào.”

“Vậy chuyện gì xảy ra với  _cậu ta_  vậy hả?” Thật sự thì Weasley không biết im lặng là thế nào à?

“Không biết nữa, không phải chuyện của chúng ta mà.” Vì Chúa, Harry. Cậu hoàn toàn là người thấu hiểu đó. “Đi nào, bà Hooch quay trở lại với Neville kìa.” Ngay khi bà đến, Draco xin phép rời đi vì cảm thấy không khoẻ và rời khỏi sân cỏ nhanh chóng, quay trở về ký túc xá.

Anh chỉ… Anh không thể ở gần họ lúc này. Chuyện này quá sức với anh, anh cảm thấy hỗn loạn và gần như không  _thở_ được với những thay đổi này. Gryffindor? Tầm thủ ở năm nhất? Anh chỉ không thể… Anh không biết làm thế nào để đối mặt với những chuyện này. Anh đóng màn giường, cố gắng không nhìn chúng. Đỏ. Không phải xanh. Vàng. Không phải bạc. Không thứ gì là đúng đắn cả. Không thứ gì- Anh cùng phòng với Potter và  _Weasley_  chết dẫm. Không phải Blaise, và Vince, hay Greg.

Mọi thứ thật sai trái, và dĩ nhiên, có lẽ anh đang suy sụp, anh xứng đáng như vậy! Anh đã quay trở lại quá khứ, anh đã mười một tuổi lần nữa, và mọi thứ đang trở thành địa ngục! Anh chỉ… Anh không biết phải làm gì lúc này. Chỉ mới hai tuần ở trường và quá nhiều thứ thay đổi. Quá nhiều thứ khác biệt và mọi thứ  _không đúng_  chút nào. Draco như có như không lắc đầu, cuộn người lại và tựa đầu mình lên đầu gối khi anh ngồi. Không gì đúng quỹ đạo cả- Harry cố gắng trở thành _bạn_ với anh. Potter sẽ chẳng bao giờ làm vậy. Có lẽ sau chiến tranh, họ đã trưởng thành và nhận ra mình là những đứa nhóc xấc láo, nhưng không như khi còn là  _trẻ con_. Potter đã  _căm ghét_  anh.

Vậy thì tại sao mấy chuyện này lại xảy ra. Anh đã làm gì khiến nó tệ như vậy. Anh không biết phải làm sao đối mặt với mấy chuyện này nữa, anh không biết làm thế nào để sửa chữa chúng. Anh không thể… Anh có thể cố gắng tức giận với Harry, cư xử với cậu ta như đã làm vớiPotter nhưng anh không thể… Anh cảm thấy rất có lỗi. Khi cư xử với Harry như anh đã làm như vậy trước đây. Có lẽ anh chỉ có thể… trốn chạy. Rời khỏi Hogwarts. Ra nước ngoài. Hay gì đó. Có lẽ vậy. Đó có lẽ thực sự là lựa chọn duy nhất.

Không quá tệ, thật vậy. Anh biết tất cả những pháp thuật cần thiết, và anh có thể tự tìm ra cách để không phạm phải đạo luật nào. Vì vậy anh có thể xuất hiện khi cần thiết. Lẻn vào bài thi thứ ba của giải đấu Tam Pháp Thuật và ngăn cái chết của Cedric. Xuất hiện trong chiến tranh và cứu mọi người… Nó sẽ không quá tệ. Anh có thể… Anh sẽ sống sót.

Tiếng mở cửa phòng vang lên, và Harry lên tiếng, “Draco? Chỉ muốn cậu biết rằng lớp học đã kết thúc rồi. Mọi người đang ở dưới dùng bữa tối đó. Tôi có thể mang gì đó lên, nếu cậu vẫn cảm thấy không khoẻ?” Draco bảo trì im lặng, cuộn người xa hơn và không. Không, anh cảm thấy mình không thể chịu nổi khi ăn gì đó. Anh chỉ muốn ở đây thôi. Và trốn đi. Anh chẳng cần phải đến Hogwarts, thật vậy. Anh biết mọi thứ họ học. “Tôi biết tôi không thật sự là bạn thân của cậu, nhưng nếu cậu cần ai đó để nói chuyện, cậu có thể nói với tôi Nếu cậu muốn. Vậy, phải rồi… Tôi sẽ… đi.” Cậu ta  _nghĩ_  gì vậy chứ? Draco không thể nói cho  _bất cứ ai_ biết về  _chuyện này_. Nói với họ rằng anh đến từ tương lai nơi Voldemort hồi sinh và giết người lần nữa và Chiến tranh Thế giới Phù thuỷ thứ hai sẽ diễn ra? Giống vậy hả.

Nếu anh rời khỏi Hogwarts, mọi chuyện sẽ không quá tệ. Thế giới này sẽ không trở nên khủng khiếp trong vài năm tới. Tại sao cứ phải là bắt đầu lại từ đầu nhỉ? Anh chỉ cần cẩn thận khi sử dụng phép thuật cho đến khi có thể thoát khỏi đạo luật- Có lẽ anh có thể sở hữu một cái lều ma thuật. Anh chắc chắn rằng nhà mình có thứ đó. Dobby và những con gia tinh khác có thể tìm và mang chúng đến cho anh. Anh có thể làm vậy. Anh  _có thể_.

“Cậu biết gì không? Không, tôi đổi ý rồi.” Cửa phòng bật mở lần nữa, và sau đó màn giường Draco đột nhiên bị kéo ra. “Tôi không quan tâm cậu gặp phải chuyện gì, nhưng bỏ bữa rất ngu xuẩn và cậu nên cảm thấy may mắn vì mình có thể ăn. Giờ thì ra khỏi giường và đi xuống Đại Sảnh Đường mau.” Draco cau mày khi thấy ánh sáng, và… Harry đang làm gì thế? Tại sao cậu ta lại nỗ lực như vậy.

“Không hả?” Cái lườm của cậu khá thú vị, Draco thừa nhận. Và giờ thì anh bị lôi ra khỏi giường và đứng trên sàn.

“ _Ừ_. Giờ thì đi thôi, không có trốn tránh gì nữa. Không cuộn người trong góc tối và tự liếm vết thương của mình bởi vì cậu nghĩ rằng mình không có lựa chọn nào khác nữa. Cậu sẽ đi xuống Đại Sảnh Đường, bình tĩnh và thản nhiên, và khiến mọi người nhận ra rằng cậu ổn hơn họ nghĩ. Hiểu chưa?”

Draco chỉ có thể nhìn chằm chằm Harry khó hiểu. Anh liếc xung quanh phòng và may thay không có ai ở đó cả. “Tại sao cậu lại quan tâm?” Đó là những lời đầu tiên phát ra từ miệng anh, và là những lời duy nhất xuất hiện trong đầu anh. Có quá nhiều thứ trong tâm trí anh lúc này, và anh cần phải tập trung vào thứ gì đó.

“Bởi vì tôi biết cảm giác thế nào khi mọi người quay lưng lại với cậu và cảm thấy như cậu không thể ra khỏi giường được.” Đôi mắt của Harry sáng hơn bao giờ hết, hoàn toàn tập trung vào Draco. “Bởi vì tôi biết cảm giác lạc lõng, cảm giác cậu không còn lựa chọn nào khác như thế nào. Cậu muốn trốn chạy, đúng chứ? Cậu muốn bỏ lại mọi thứ phía sau và chỉ vờ rằng nó chưa từng xảy ra. Vậy cậu biết gì không. Cậu  _không thể_  làm vậy. Cậu không thể, cậu phải ở lại và chứng minh cho mọi người thấy rằng họ sai rồi.”

Draco không còn phản kháng nữa khi Harry lôi kéo anh đến Đại Sảnh Đường. “Cậu thậm chí còn chẳng biết chuyện gì xảy ra. Tại sao cậu lại cố gắng giúp tôi?”

“Tôi nghĩ rằng chúng ta là bạn, vào lúc này, và tôi không muốn bất kỳ ai phải trải qua những gì _tôi_  đã cảm nhận.” Và… Đó là lý do tại sao Harry Potter ở Gryffindor. Cậu thật rất… Ừm.  _Gryffindor_. “Chỉ… Cứ cố gắng lên. Tôi hứa rằng mọi thứ sẽ tốt đẹp hơn.”

“Cậu mới mười một. Cậu còn chẳng  _biết gì_ về- Về  _tất cả_  những chuyện này?” Draco lắc đầu, đứng thẳng lưng mỗi khi bước đi.

“Bởi vì tháng trước tôi bị nhốt trong tủ chén dưới gầm cầu thang bởi vì là một kẻ lập dị và tôi thường bị phạt bởi những lần vô tình dùng pháp thuật.” Harry tiếp tục kéo Draco bằng cách nắm cổ tay áo anh, kiên quyết không nhìn lại. “Tôi biết nó như thế nào khi cậu tức giận với thế giới này và không thể chịu đựng nó nữa.”

Draco kéo lại cổ tay áo mình, dừng giữa hành lang và nhìn chằm chằm Harry, “Cậu bị nhốt trong tủ chén?” Nó trông như thể anh đang nói chuyện với một người hoàn toàn xa lạ. Trên thực tế, đúng là vậy.

Thở dài, Harry cũng dừng lại, như thể cậu biết rằng Draco sẽ không di chuyển cho đến khi câu hỏi của mình được trả lời. “Tôi bị bỏ trước cửa nhà chị gái của mẹ tôi và gia đình bà ấy và họ không… Họ không thích pháp thuật. Họ không thích ‘những kẻ lập dị’. Họ cố gắng ‘rút hết ma thuật ra khỏi tôi’, hay thứ gì đó đại loại vậy mà họ đã nói. Đó là lý do vì sao Hagrid phải đến đưa tôi đi. Dượng Vernon cứ liên tục đốt và phá huỷ tất cả thư từ với hy vọng rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ tìm ra chúng.” Draco cau mày nhìn xuống sàn trong khiếp sợ, cố gắng tiêu hoá mớ thông tin mà anh mới biết về Potter. Đó- Chuyện đó không thể nào- Đó không phải là Potter- Harry- Đó không phải là người cậu ta sẽ trở thành.  _Chuyện này thật vô lý_. Cậu ta phải là một kẻ hư hỏng và phô trương như một Cứu thế chủ, không phải…

“Như tôi đã nói,” Harry xa cách thì thào. “Tôi biết cậu đã trải qua những gì khi nó trở nên quá sức, và thật ngu xuẩn khi bỏ bữa. Vậy nên, đó là lý do tại sao tôi lôi cậu đi ăn tối. Cậu có thể ghét tôi khi cậu ăn bất cứ thứ gì liên quan đến trứng trong tầm mắt mình.”

“Chuyện này chưa kết thúc đâu,” Draco rít lên trước khi xoay người và gần như nện từng bước đến Đại Sảnh Đường. Anh có rất nhiều thứ phải suy nghĩ. Hầu hết là làm thế nào anh khiến  _đám muggle bẩn thỉu đáng chết đó trả giá._

Mọi người đều biết đến tin đồn. Harry Potter được nuôi dưỡng bởi những muggle nhưng  _Merlin_. Bị nhốt dưới _gầm cầu thang_? Bị ép phải bỏ bữa như một hình phạt? ‘Rút hết ma thuật ra khỏi cậu ấy’? Pháp thuật là thứ rất  _quý giá_. Những đứa trẻ mang trong mình pháp thuật là vô giá và được bảo vệ an toàn và không hề phải chịu thương tổn nào. Đó là một trong những truyền thống cổ xưa nhất của Thế giới Phù thuỷ và có phải… Albus Dumbledore liệu có biết mình đang làm gì không. Để Harry  _sống_  với họ? Giờ thì đến lượt Draco xoay người lại và bắt lấy cổ tay áo của Harry, kéo cậu đi với mình. Anh có thể cảm thấy lửa đang cháy trong tim mình. Anh muốn bảo vệ Harry. Anh sẽ không để cậu bị thương khi ở đây, trong thế giới này, như anh đã phải chịu đựng với những- Những- Cha của anh ít nhất thì cũng đã đúng một chuyện. Muggle là những kẻ ngu xuẩn và tồi tệ.

“Cái- Draco? Cậu đang làm- Không phải tôi nên là người kéo cậu đi sao?” Giọng Harry trông hoàn toàn bất lực, nhưng cậu không khó chịu khi bị kéo đi thế này. “Ít nhất thì thật tốt khi được thấy cậu bình thường trở lại.”

“Im đi trước khi tôi nguyền rủa ai đó.” Sao chúng dám-  _Sao chúng dám_. Anh sẽ không để mọi thứ tiếp diễn như vậy. Anh sẽ… Trước hết, anh sẽ lên kế hoạch.

“Được, được. Chúng ta có thể ăn trước khi cậu giết ai đó không?” Chuyện này… Thôi được rồi, nó không phải một ý kiến tệ. Nhưng chỉ bởi vì anh muốn Harry thoả mãn thôi!

Draco gần như bực tức. “Thôi được.” Nhưng sau khi ăn… Anh sẽ lên kế hoạch trả thù.

Vào lúc họ xuống để ăn tối, hầu hết mọi người trong trường đang ở đó và ăn. Weasley vẫy tay với họ, đã giữ hai chỗ. Ngay khi họ ngồi xuống,  _cặp song sinh_ Weasley đến. “Chúc mừng được vào đội nhé.”

Họ đảm bảo rằng mình nói nhỏ, ít nhất là vậy. “Wood nói cho bọn anh nghe rồi, bọn anh cũng ở trong đội. Tấn thủ. Với sự tham gia của hai đứa chúng ta có thể may mắn thắng năm nay.”

“Không phải ý anh là cậu ta hả,” Draco lạnh lùng nói. Anh nhớ rõ sự chào đón mình đã nhận được. Hay ít nhất là sự thiếu hoan nghênh.

“Xấu tính,” một trong cặp song sinh tặc lưỡi. “Thôi nào, cậu em, cậu cũng không đến nỗi nào khi bỏ qua mấy thứ đặc trưng của Malfoy* đâu.”

*Chỗ này nguyên bản là “Malfoy-ness” cạn lời không biết dịch sao nên chém =v=

“Nhưng dù sao cũng rất thú vị khi thấy mọi người bị đe doạ bởi em mà. Đối với bọn anh mà nói, bọn này khá thích điều đó đó,” người còn lại cười toe toét. “Giờ thì, nếu mấy đứa không phiền, bọn anh phải đi gặp Lee đây.” Draco nhìn họ rời đi và đảo mắt, chỉ tiếp tục ăn bữa tối của mình.

“Tôi không thích họ.” Lắc đầu, Harry chuẩn bị trà cho họ và đặt tách của Draco xuống trước mặt anh.

“Thật ra thì tôi nghĩ rằng họ hứng thú với cậu hơn đó.” Huh. Harry ở thời không này uống trà không bỏ đường và chỉ thêm  _một ít_  sữa thôi.

“Cứ cho là vậy đi. Mà cậu cũng đã thôi tỏ ra như thế rồi.” Draco nhấp một ngụm trà trong tách của mình đầy hạnh phúc. Thật tuyệt, Harry pha trà cho anh. Anh có thể làm quen với chuyện này.

“Lần này thì tớ phải đồng ý với cậu ta,” Weasley lắc đầu. “Giờ thì cậu biết là chúng ta khốn khổ thế nào rồi đó. Cậu biết đó, vẫn khó mà tin được là  _cả hai_  cậu đã được vào đội.”

“Cũng khó tin với tao thôi.” Anh vẫn không hiểu sao nó xảy ra được. Anh  _không nên_  được vào đội mới đúng. Nó… Anh sẽ nghĩ về nó sau vậy. Khi anh vượt qua được phần nào mớ hỗn độn này đã.

“Tớ vẫn không nghĩ rằng mình nên ở trong đội,” Harry thở dài, một nửa tách trà đã vơi đi. “Ý tớ là, tớ chẳng  _biết_  gì về Quidditch. Chỉ vài thứ cơ bản cậu đã nói với tớ thôi.”

Weasley gật đầu. “Được rồi. Đừng lo. Chúng ta có thể giải quyết chuyện này. Oi! Fred! George! Seamus! Cần mọi người giúp nè!” Weasley vẫy tay mình và gọi mấy cậu trai lại đây, Draco khó chịu và chuẩn bị lẩn đi.

“Bình tĩnh đi,” Harry thì thào, kéo Draco. “Chỉ lấy thứ gì đó để ăn vặt khi cậu chạy. Hoặc là cậu không thoát được đâu.”

“Không. Tôi ổn. Tôi đâu cần làm vậy.” Bình tĩnh và thản nhiên nào Malfoy. Anh có thể xoay sở được. Anh có thể xoay sở với một cuộc nói chuyện có liên quan đến Quidditch. Đó là một chủ đề an toàn.

“Thoải mái nào.” Ba người nhập bọn, Weasley làm động tác với Harry với thái độ khá quá khích.

“Harry không biết gì về Quidditch hết. Chúng ta cần đào tạo cậu ấy. Ngay lập tức.” Chuyện này… Chuyện này sẽ mất một lúc đúng chứ?

::

“Này,” Draco nói, lắc vai Harry đầy mạnh bạo. “Dậy đi.” Rên rỉ, Harry lăn và cố gắng tránh đi. “Thôi nào. Dậy đi,” Draco lặp lại, lắc người cậu mạnh hơn nữa.

“Draco, tôi muốn cậu tự hỏi bản thân mình một câu thôi. Mặt trời mọc chưa hả? Chưa đúng chứ? Vậy nên tránh ra đi.” Nói xong, Harry lấy một cái gối chụp lên đầu mình và cố gắng trốn anh.

“Cậu có muốn đi bay hay không đây?” Heh, thật quá dễ đoán mà. Harry hoàn toàn ngồi bật dậy và trông khá tò mò – mặc dù cậu vẫn chỉ hơi hé mắt liếc nhìn.

“Tại sao… Sao chúng ta phải bay vào giữa đêm chứ?” Huh. Đôi mắt của cậu dường như sáng hơn khi cậu không mang kính. Draco cho phép mình nở một nụ cười nhẹ, lấy kính của Harry và đưa nó cho cậu, kéo Harry ra khỏi giường. Thật… tuyệt. Nhìn cậu ấy thế này. Không hẳn là Kẻ Được Chọn và là một anh hùng, mà hơn hết là… ai đó đồng trang lứa với anh.

“Bởi vì chúng ta không thể làm vậy vào buổi sáng, nếu cậu sẽ trở thành vũ khí bí mật. Thì đi nào. Tôi cần phải dạy cậu thế nào là bay thực sự.” Ngáp dài, Harry đeo kính lên và đi về phía rương, hơi mất thăng bằng.

“Được rồi, được rồi. Nếu tớ ngã xuống bởi vì quá tối, McGonagall sẽ giết chúng ta. Sau đó bà ấy sẽ mang chúng ta về, đuổi học, và giết chúng ta lần nữa.” Ngáp lần nữa, cậu kéo một cái quần và áo len ra. Draco không thể nhịn được cười nhẹ, quan sát Harry.

“Nhanh lên nào. Chúng ta không muốn đánh thức họ-” Một tiếng rên rỉ đến từ giường của Weasley, cả hai người bọn họ đông cứng tại chỗ và nhìn màn giường được kéo ra.

“Hai cậu đang làm gì đó. Giờ này… muộn rồi. Quá muộn ý.” Oh, tuyệt. Giờ thì họ phải làm gì đó với  _Weasley._

“Không có gì đâu. Đây chỉ là mơ thôi. Quay trở lại giường đi,” Draco rít lên, cố gắng lôi Harry ra khỏi cửa. Đây  _không phải_  là thứ họ cần. Anh chỉ muốn dạy Harry cách bay  _thực thụ_ thôi.

“Hai cậu đi đâu đó,” Weasley cau mày, nhảy ra khỏi giường và ngã xuống sàn khi chăn của cậu ta vướng vào chân. “Hai cậu lẻn ra ngoài á?” Draco đập cậu ta.

“ _Im đi!_ ” Nhìn xung quanh, ba người khác có vẻ như không thức giấc. “Phải. Giờ thì đi ngủ đi. Hoặc là tao sẽ… nguyền mày.” Hay gì đó. Anh chưa từng có suy nghĩ về chuyện này.

“Không mày sẽ không làm vậy,” Weasley chế giễu, đứng dậy và mặc áo len và mang giày bốt vào. “Năm nhất không thể nguyền ai cả. Vậy nên chúng ta đi đâu đây?” Merlin xin hãy ngăn anh không giết thằng nhóc mười một tuổi này đi. Draco hít sâu và thở ra chậm rãi và rất bình tĩnh. Anh sẽ không giết Weasley. Anh sẽ không nguyền cậu ta một bùa lú. Anh sẽ không làm bất cứ thứ gì cả.

“Hẳn là chúng ta sẽ đi bay,” Harry ngáp, vớ lấy đôi bốt của mình và xọt chân vào, và gần như ngã khi cậu đến gần cửa. “Được rồi, nhanh lên. Trước khi ai đó phát hiện ra chúng ta.”

“Chúng ta?” Weasley trông có vẻ ngạc nhiên, nhưng vẫn theo sau họ. “Tại sao chúng ta lại đi bay?”

“Bởi vì tao bảo thế, Weasley, nhanh lên,” Draco thở hổn hển, quay lại và kéo Harry ra khỏi phòng, đi xuống lầu đến phòng sinh hoạt chung.

“Được rồi, được rồi, tao đến đây,” Weasley càu nhàu, đi theo cả hai đến lối ra. “Tốt lắm. Bà Béo đi rồi, vì vậy bà ấy không thể thấy chúng ta.”

“Tuyệt,” Harry thì thào, dụi dụi mắt và… Thật sự thì hành động đó khá là dễ thương. “Vậy chính xác là chúng ta sẽ bay bao lâu? Tớ không muốn bị bắt.”

“Miễn là cần thiết. Tôi đã học vài mẹo vặt trong suốt mấy năm qua và tôi muốn chỉ cậu.” Draco không thể ngăn mình cười khi anh kéo nhẹ Harry một cái nữa.

“Được rồi. Tôi sẽ không tranh cãi khi được giúp đỡ đâu,” Harry cười, vẫn nhớ hạ giọng mình xuống. “Cậu biết không, Fred và George đã nói với tôi vài thứ về vai trò của Tầm thủ. Cậu có thể giải thích thêm không?”

“Tại sao phải giải thích khi tôi có thể chỉ cho cậu thấy nhỉ?” Draco cười rạng rỡ và bước dài ra, tăng tốc. Harry bật cười lần nữa và nhanh chóng theo sau anh, Weasley cũng nhanh chóng cố gắng bắt kịp họ.

“Vậy thì đi thôi. Tôi hào hứng rồi đó!” Và, may mắn thay. Ít ra thì Harry cũng xoay sở để sự hào hứng của mình diễn ra khe khẽ thôi.

Khi cả hai người họ đi đến sân, Draco phải ngăn bản thân mình khỏi cười lớn. Chuyện này… thật tuyệt. Thật tuyệt. Anh thích như vậy. Có thể cười đùa với Harry. Có thể chạy nhảy cùng cậu- Anh sẽ bay  _cùng_  cậu. Không phải đối đầu. Anh cảm thấy… Cảm thấy lại mười một tuổi. Như thể anh lại hào hứng với mọi thứ về Hogwarts thêm lần nữa.

Ngay khi họ đến phòng đựng chổi, Weasley cạy khoá và mở nó ra chỉ sau vài giây, giờ thì bọn họ có thể lấy chổi của trường, “Có năm thằng anh yêu thích bay lượn ban đêm đó mà.”

“Tao không thể làm được vậy,” Draco thì thầm, khoanh tay trước ngực khi anh dựa vào cửa phòng. “Có thứ gì dùng được trong này?” Anh nhớ hình như có vài cây Sao Chổi, và… Anh đột nhiên nhớ ra, mấy cây  _Sao Xẹt_  nữa.

“Để xem nào,” Weasley lầm bầm, lục lọi xung quanh một lúc. “Có vài cây Sao Chổi, khá nhiều Sao Xẹt, và hơn một nửa là Quét Sạch. Trông giống với Quét Sạch bảy.”

“Chúng ngang ngửa với Nimbus 2000. Chúng ta có thể dùng chúng,” Draco lôi Weasley ra khỏi phòng chứa và lấy hai cây chổi, đưa một cái cho Harry. “Không thể chơi vị trí Tầm thủ vào buổi tối được.”

“Chúng ta sẽ để dành nó cho lần tới vậy,” Harry bật cười, gần như cười rộ lên trong sung sướng khi cậu đi theo Draco. “Giờ chúng ta làm gì trước? Có thứ gì tớ cần phải biết không? Wood đã chỉ cho tớ mấy luật cơ bản rồi, nhưng vẫn còn rất nhiều thứ tớ không biết và-”

“Được rồi, được rồi,” Draco bật cười, bay lên không trung. “Weasley, giúp tao giải thích mọi thứ cho cậu ấy đi. Tao biết là mày đã làm trước đó rồi, nhưng…” Có quá nhiều thứ để phải nói, kể cả khi đó là Draco. Họ đồng thanh nói cùng một lúc.

“Được rồi, huấn luyện một một dành cho Tầm thủ mới nào,” Weasley gật đầu, đuổi theo Draco trên không, Harry ngay phía sau họ. “Vậy, cậu muốn tớ bắt đầu từ đâu? Ý tớ là, có rất nhiều thứ cần phải biết.”

“Đơn giản mà nói, chúng ta ở trên không. Và tớ không cần huấn luyện cái này,” cậu lơ đãng nói, nhìn lên những vì sao và gần như dựa sát trên chổi của mình. Thật tuyệt. Cậu nên đi bay đêm thường xuyên hơn. Đẹp quá. Lấp lánh. Gần như sáng bừng lên.

Cậu loáng thoáng nghe thấy Weasley nói về lịch sử của Quidditch và tất cả những luật lệ mà Tầm thủ cần phải nắm, Harry chăm chú nghe từng chữ một và gật đầu, mỉm cười khi cậu bay vòng vòng. Đó là điều duy nhất chẳng bao giờ thay đổi được, cái cách mà Harry bay trên chổi thật tự nhiên. Draco cuối cùng cũng dõi theo cậu, mỉm cười với sự  _vui vẻ_  thực sự trên khuôn mặt Harry. Đó là lần đầu tiên Draco thấy biểu cảm đó ở Harry này. Điều đó thật… tốt. Harry nên cười nhiều hơn nữa. Thay vì trông thật lạnh nhạt, khó gần. Mỉm cười luôn hợp với cậu hơn.

Một giờ tuyệt vời trôi qua khi họ bay lượn trước khi phải thừa nhận rằng bên ngoài quá lạnh và trở lại sân trường, những đôi tay lạnh giá trả lại chổi trước khi cả bọn nhanh chóng đi vào lâu đài. Harry vẫn còn cười rạng rỡ, kể cả khi cậu đang run lên. “Điều này? Điều này là điều tuyệt vời nhất mà tôi từng có, tôi nghĩ vậy.” Draco cười thích thú, dựa vào Harry bởi vì cả hai vô cùng lạnh và anh cần thêm hơi ấm từ thân nhiệt, mẹ kiếp.

“Cũng khá lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối với tôi rồi. Cậu có nghĩ rằng Bà Béo sẽ ở đó khi chúng ta trở lại không?” Nghĩ về điều đó, Harry cuối cùng nhún vai khi cậu cũng dựa sát vào Draco. Vẫn lạnh, nhưng mà dù sao… Cũng đỡ hơn.

“Hẳn rồi. Bà ấy không bao giờ rời khỏi chân dung của mình quá lâu, ít nhất thì- Ron, cậu có biết chúng ta đang đi đâu không? Chúng ta không nên đi ngang qua phòng chứa cúp, đúng chứ?” Oh, Merlin, nếu Weasley dẫn đường họ chắc chắn sẽ bị lạc.

“Nah, tớ nghĩ là chúng ta có thể đi lối này. Chỉ cần đi thẳng ở đây, xuống hành lang, và sau đó là rẻ trái, tớ nghĩ-” Một tiếng meo cắt ngang cậu, cả ba quay đầu nhìn thấy một con mèo. Quay đầu lại để thấy  _Bà Norris_.

Draco cảm thấy tim mình rơi xuống sàn khi anh nhìn chằm chằm vào Bà Norris. Bà ta trông không hài lòng tí nào. Nếu mèo có thể có biểu cảm. “Chạy chứ hả?”

“Tớ cũng định vậy,” Harry thì thào khe khẽ, cả ba người liếc mắt nhìn nhau khi Harry kéo Weasley. “Cậu thì sao hả, Ron.”

“Dĩ nhiên là chạy rồi.” Giây phút mà Bà Norris bắt đầu  _rít lên_ , cả ba chạy vụt như tên bắn, cố gắng rời khỏi đó nhanh nhất có thể.

“Chúng ta đang chạy đi đâu vậy,” Draco hỏi khi họ chạy, nhìn xung quanh lâu đài. Đây chắc chắn  _không_ phải là đường quay về phòng Sinh hoạt chung.

“Đó không phải là vấn đề lúc này đâu,” Weasley nói vọng lại, rẽ vào một góc hẹp và buộc cả hai phải theo sau cậu.

“Tớ nghĩ rằng chúng ta đang ở tầng ba,” Harry thở hổn hển, gần như tông vào cửa khi Weasley cố gắng mở nó. Nó bị  _khoá_. “Cậu có thể mở nó ra không? Nhanh lên?”

“Sử dụng bùa chú thì sao? Cái để mở cửa bị khoá ấy? Nó có thể có tác dụng,” Draco nói, nhìn xung quanh và cố gắng lấy lại nhịp thở.  _Có_  gì đó đang sáng lên ở cuối hành lang.

“Oh, oh, phải rồi!” Weasley gật đầu, rút đũa phép ra và gần như ném nó thẳng vào cửa. “Alohomora!” Một tiếng click và họ đẩy nó vào lẩn vào trong ngay, đóng nó lại sau lưng và thở hổn hển. “Ý tưởng hay lắm, Malfoy.”

“Phải, tao biết, Weasley,” Draco thở dài, dựa lưng vào cửa. “Mẹ kiếp. Làm thế nào họ có thể xoay sở trong suốt bảy năm học vậy chứ?”

“Làm thế nào ai xoay sở trong bảy năm cơ,” Harry bị phân tâm hỏi, dựa sát tai mình vào cửa để cố lắng nghe. “Tớ không nghĩ rằng họ biết chúng ta ở đây…”

Draco nhanh chóng phớt lờ câu hỏi. “Đừng bận tâm.” Nhìn xung quanh phòng, anh liếc mắt. “Chúng ta  _đang ở_  đâu đây?”

“Không biết, có lẽ là phòng học trống nào đó,” Harry liếc xung quanh, để Weasley tiếp tục canh cửa. “Cậu có biết thần chú nào có thể tạo ra ánh sáng hay gì đó không? Hay là tìm công tắc đèn cũng được.”

“Công tắc đèn?” Draco chớp mắt và… phải rồi. Đó là thứ thuộc về muggle, đúng chứ?

“Cha có nói với tớ về nó,” Ron nói và gật đầu. “Đợi chút, tớ nghĩ tớ biết một bùa chú đó. Percy dùng nó mọi lúc anh ấy cần học.  _Lumos_.”

“Tớ… Tớ nghĩ rằng tớ biết tại sao cái phòng này bị khoá lại rồi,” Harry khe khẽ thì thào, nhìn chằm chằm với đôi mắt mở to khi họ bắt đầu nghe thấy tiếng  _gầm gừ_. “Hành lang tầng ba, đúng chứ?”

“Tôi nghĩ rằng chúng ta phải chạy nữa rồi đó,” Draco yếu ớt bình luận. Anh  _thực sự_  không thích chó tý nào.


	7. The Night Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả!  
> Chỉ được post duy nhất ở đây và wordpress cá nhân "chunyupink.wordpress.com"  
> Những nơi khác đều là post trái phép!  
> Xin tôn trọng công sức của người dịch cũng như tác giả!
> 
> All credits belong to Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.  
> Mọi bản quyền thuộc về Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.

_**Chapter 07**_ ~ Night Flight

 _ **Chương 07**_ ~ Bay Đêm

“Một con chó ba đầu. Một  _con chó ba đầu_ ,” Weasley trông có vẻ vô cùng kích động theo như Draco cảm nhận. “Cậu  _đùa_ tớ chắc?! Họ đang làm gì vậy, giữ một thứ như nó ở trong một căn phòng khoá kín trong trường hả!”

Draco lắc đầu khi anh ngã xuống chiếc ghế trong phòng sinh hoạt chung. “Tớ chưa từng chạy kiểu này nhiều năm rồi.” Và anh không muốn một lần nữa- Oh Merlin thân ái. Anh phải làm vậy thường xuyên hơn, có phải không?

 

“Đó là cách để kết thúc một buổi tối đó,” Harry thở hổn hển và thả người xuống trường kỷ, rên rỉ. “Nó còn hơn cả chạy-  _Cái thứ đó_  làm gì ở đó vậy nhỉ? Ý tớ là, sao nó lại ở đó?”

“Cửa sập. Nó đứng trên một cái cửa sập- Tớ đoán rằng là chó đực. Nó gầm gừ khiếp quá.” Draco lắc đầu lần nữa, lời bình luận khiến cả bọn cười sặc sụa.

“Ba cậu  _đang làm cái gì_ đó,” một giọng nói rít lên từ phía cầu thang. Giọng nữ. Nhìn lại họ thấy Hermione đang lườm, không nghi ngờ gì ngoài việc bị đánh thức từ giấc ngủ ngon bởi họ.

“Không phải giờ, Granger.” Anh  _sẵn sàng_  để đối mặt với bất cứ ai trừ Granger. Đặc biệt không phải là một phù thuỷ mười một tuổi Granger không hề phiền khi hét hay lên lớp họ.

“Nếu cậu không khiến nhà chúng ta được điểm thưởng, tôi nhất định sẽ biến cậu thành mình!” Nói xong, cô tức giận bước lên lầu và đóng sầm cửa phòng nữ sinh lại sau lưng.

“Phiền phức thật đúng không,” Weasley thì thào, lắc đầu. “Cần phải cân nhắc đến tính khí đó của cậu ấy.”

“Tôi không nghĩ là mình có thể di chuyển được,” Draco rên rỉ, trở người cho đến khi đầu anh đặt trên tay vịn của ghế, và chân của anh duỗi thẳng. Anh nhấc tay mình che lên mắt. “Tôi không bao giờ muốn rời khỏi cái ghế này.”

“Phải, phải,” Harry thì thào, không hề di chuyển. Weasley trông có vẻ như đang lê bước lên lầu. “Này, hai người có nghĩ rằng con chó đang canh giữ thứ mà Harry lấy ở Gringotts không? Cái ngày mà chúng ta gặp nhau ý?”

“Cái- Mày nghĩ vậy hả?” Nếu nó  _là_  hòn đá phục sinh… “Có thể lắm, tao đoán vậy. Mày không có ý định vượt qua con chó chứ hả?” Bởi vì… anh sẽ không vượt qua nó đâu. Thằng nhóc đó  _là_ một Gryffindor chết tiệt.

“Oh, vì chúa, không. Sao tao phải làm vậy?” Ah, tốt. Thằng nhóc vẫn còn biết cư xử bình thường là thế nào. Dĩ nhiên, nó sẽ chấm dứt khi năm nay kết thúc. “Không, tao chỉ… tao cho rằng tao chỉ tò mò thôi, mày hiểu không? Tao biết rằng sẽ không ai thực sự nói cho tao biết, nhưng chuyện này khá thú vị để quan tâm mà.”

“Cố gắng giải quyết chuyện này hả, Potter. Bí ẩn của năm nhất?” Ôi Merlin thân ái. Mỗi năm đều vậy mà. Tại sao cuộc sống của anh không thể bình thường được nhỉ? Sẽ rất tuyệt mà. Giờ anh đang ở đây. Trong phòng Sinh hoạt chung của Gryffindor. Nói chuyện với Harry Potter chết tiệt về con chó ba đầu.

“Đừng gọi tôi là Potter,” Harry ngáp, Draco mơ hồ cảm thấy một cái chăn đắp hờ trên chân anh.

“Vậy… tôi phải gọi cậu là gì đây,” Draco nhẹ nhàng hỏi, cố gắng mở mắt để nhìn về phía Harry. Chuyện này thật tuyệt. Gần như tốt hơn khi ở cùng Slytherin.

“Chỉ… Chỉ gọi tớ là Harry thôi.” Giọng cậu bé nhẹ nhàng, nghe như thể cậu đang ngủ. “Tớ không thích vậy. Là Harry Potter, tớ chỉ… tớ chỉ muốn là Harry thôi.”

“…Được rồi. Miễn là cậu đừng gọi tôi là Malfoy.” Bởi vì anh cũng chẳng muốn là Draco Malfoy. Mặc dù anh chỉ thừa nhận điều đó với bản thân thôi. Anh không đủ dũng cảm để thừa nhận điều này với bất kỳ ai.

“Được rồi.” Khó mà không nghe thấy sự thích thú trong giọng của cậu bé nhỏ hơn. “Không phải Malfoy và Potter. Từ giờ trở đi, chỉ có Draco và Harry thôi.”

“Chỉ Draco và Harry,” anh đồng ý. Anh khá thích cách gọi này.

Nó… Nó thật hoàn hảo.

::

“Tớ chỉ muốn biết tại sao họ lại dùng chó ba đầu để canh giữ dù là thứ gì dưới đó,” Harry càu nhàu trong bữa sáng, múc một đĩa trứng khuấy khi cậu chuyền nó cho Draco. “Đây. Bữa sáng.” Draco chỉ nhận lấy chiếc đĩa, đặt nó xuống trước mặt và vùi đầu ăn. Tách trà đáng ghét. Không đủ đậm. Anh cần cà phê đậm đặc.

“Hogwarts chẳng bao giờ cần lý do chính đáng nào đâu,” Weasley bật cười, chất đầy đĩa của mình gần như mọi thứ cậu có thể. “Oi, có chuyện gì đó.” Draco liếc nhìn mấy con cú trước khi đâm nĩa của mình vào thức ăn khi Merlin bay xuống trước mặt anh với một lá thư. Một lần nữa. Như thường lệ anh nhận được nó vào mỗi buổi sáng. Tuy nhiên, lần này, con cú mang  _hai_  lá thư.

Một lá từ Lucius, anh nhanh chóng mở ra, Draco đọc chăm chú đọc bức thư và lờ đi sự chấn động mang đến từ con cú khác – nó chỉ là một cây chổi mới của Harry thôi.  _‘Đã mở cuộc họp hội đồng trường.’_.  _‘Hiệu trưởng từ chối đồng ý.’_  Và… Kẹt ở Gryffindor. Một phần trong anh biết rằng mình sẽ không thể chuyển nhà được nhưng mà… vẫn hy vọng. Cha của anh đã ở cạnh anh, và giờ… Ai biết được chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra? Có lẽ anh sẽ bị la mắng. Có lẽ anh sẽ không thể quay trở về nhà nữa. Anh tự hỏi rằng nếu mình thực sự bị xoá tên khỏi gia tộc. Chuyện đó đã xảy ra với Sirius Black đúng chứ? Hay là ai đó trong dòng họ. Draco chắc chắn rằng chuyện đó đã xảy ra với dì Andromeda của mình. Chuyện đó dễ hiểu mà.

Mặc dù mẹ của anh đã nói với anh về chuyện Sirius không bị xoá tên khỏi gia tộc cho đến khi ông bỏ nhà ra đi và quay lưng lại với mọi thứ. Draco vẫn… Nếu anh chỉ hành động như thế anh rất buồn về chuyện này, và cư xử như một  _Slytherin_  mọi lúc có thể, có lẽ mọi thứ sẽ có ích? Anh biết rằng mẹ của anh chấp nhận chuyện này, những lá thư của bà đã thể hiện điều đó rất rõ, nhưng còn cha của anh. Anh muốn mình cẩn thận với mọi thứ liên quan đến Lucius Malfoy. Nghĩ về mẹ mình… Draco lấy lá thư thứ hai từ Merlin, luồn tay vào bộ lông của nó. “Cám ơn mày, Merlin,” anh thì thầm, mở lá thư ra. Vẫn là những lời trấn an bình thường, mặc dù nó đề cập đến chuyện mẹ anh đã nói chuyện với cha anh, và… Và ông ấy hoàn toàn chấp nhận chuyện này. Ông ấy đã đấu tranh đến cùng bởi vì Draco  _muốn_  ông thay mặt anh.

Có phải… Ở thời không này, có phải Draco đã có mối quan hệ  _rất tốt_  với cha mình- Anh đã luôn luôn kính trọng và ngưỡng mộ người đàn ông nhưng ông vẫn luôn lạnh lùng với anh ở thời không trước. Có phải thế giới này đã thay đổi chuyện này không? Nếu vậy, Draco chắc chắn rằng mình không thấy phiền chút nào. Có lẽ anh có thể cứu nhiều người hơn. Draco ngẩng lên nhìn thấy biểu cảm vô cùng kinh ngạc của Harry thông qua đuôi mắt mình. “Hm? Oh. Phải rồi. Chúc mừng cậu.” Anh phất tay, nhìn lại lá thư mà mình đang cầm trong tay và cân nhắc lời hồi đáp của mình. Nó cần phải được hồi đáp kỹ lưỡng.

Anh nên cám ơn mẹ mình. Vì đã luôn ủng hộ và giúp đỡ anh trong mọi chuyện- Anh sẽ phải dành kỳ nghỉ của mình với họ, dĩ nhiên rồi. Thể hiện rằng anh vẫn như xưa. Phải, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn, anh chắc chắn. Chuyện này không có nghĩa rằng anh _muốn_  ở Gryffindor. Mặc dù… Harry ở đó. Thế nên ít nhất cũng có được  _xíu_  lợi ích khi ở đây… Draco nhìn lại Harry, một nụ cười hiếm hoi hiện lên trên khuôn mặt cậu.

Harry  _đang cười rạng rỡ_ , hoàn toàn trẻ con và đầy nhiệt huyết với  _cây chổi_  mà cậu nhận được. Theo như những gì cậu nói về sự săn sóc mà cậu có được thì đây chắc chắn là món qua đầu tiên cậu nhận được. Draco kéo nhẹ cậu. “Hay là chúng ta mang nó đi bay sao giờ học nhỉ?” Anh rót cho Harry một tách trà khác, cậu bé đã uống xong tách trước rồi.

“Nghe  _thật tuyệt_ ,” Harry mỉm cười cám ơn vì tách trà, nhấp một ngụm đầy hạnh phúc trong khi liếc nhìn mấy lá thư của Draco. “Đọc được gì thú vị trong thư không?”

“… Hoàn toàn thú vị,” người tóc vàng thì thầm, nhìn lại mấy lá thư lần nữa. Anh có thể làm được. Anh có chắc chắn có thể làm được. Nhưng vấn đề là làm thế nào… Ugh. Chuyện này sẽ rất tệ đây. Giữ bí mật- Giữ mọi bí mật về  _cuộc sống_  của anh với mọi người. Anh không biết làm thế nào anh có thể làm được nữa.

“Ừm nghe có vẻ dễ hiểu đó,” Harry bật cười, cầm lấy cây chổi. “Tớ sẽ cất nó trong ký túc xá, cậu có cần gì trước khi lớp học bắt đầu không?”

“Tôi, uh…” Harry… có vẻ tốt và cởi mở với anh hơn. Khi nào thì chuyện này bắt đầu xảy ra nhỉ? Lúc nào? Draco không thể nói rõ.

“Draco?” Harry nhướn mày, lôi anh ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình. “Giữ im lặng không thực sự là điều tớ có thể chịu nổi đâu.”

“Oh. Phải rồi. Không. Tớ ổn.” Lúc nào thì chuyện này  _xảy ra_  nhỉ. Harry đã luôn rất tốt với anh, nhưng cậu cũng tỏ ra xa cách và, khép kín. Khi nào thì cậu bắt đầu cởi mở hơn vậy? Sau hôm họ có lớp học bay à? Lúc họ bắt đầu làm bài tập cùng nhau? Tối qua trong suốt chuyến bay bí mật của họ? Đụng độ con chó ba đầu?

“Được rồi, tớ sẽ gặp các cậu trong lớp vậy.” Nói xong, Harry uống nốt tách trà và bắt đầu thu dọn mọi thứ rời đi, nói điều tương tư với Weasley. Draco nhìn chằm chằm cậu một lúc trước khi cầm lấy túi của mình và đi theo cậu.

“Đợi chút,” anh nói nhanh. “Tớ nghĩ ra rồi, tớ nghĩ là tớ để quên một trong mấy quyển sách của mình.” Và, phải, anh không chắc chắn  _khi nào_  chuyện này thay đổi, nhưng… Nó đâu đến nỗi tệ.

T/N: Vì hai trẻ cởi mở hơn nên thay đổi xưng hô rồi nhé! ^v^

::

“Được rồi, để xem em có nắm được không nào,” Harry nói, trông nghiêm túc y hệt Wood. “Thủ môn ngăn Quaffle khỏi lọt lưới và ghi điểm. Ba Truy thủ sử dụng Quaffle để cố gắng và  _ghi_ điểm và vượt qua được Thủ môn. Hai Tấn thủ đảm bảo rằng mấy quả Bludger đuổi theo người của đội khác thay vì đội mình, và cuối cùng là Tầm thủ có nhiệm vụ bắt trái Snitch để kết thúc trận đấu. Một trái Quaffle ghi được mười điểm, và trái Snitch là một trăm năm mươi điểm. Em nói đúng chứ?”

Draco cười rạng rỡ trong tự hào, ngẩng đầu Wood. “Đã dạy mọi thứ cậu ấy biết.” Câu đó khiến Wood bật cười, và Harry đẩy nhẹ Draco.

“Chính xác, Potter. Anh dám cá rằng em sẽ là một trong những Tầm thủ giỏi nhất. Giờ thì anh biết rằng Malfoy có nhiều kinh nghiệm trên chổi hơn, vậy hai đứa thử bay và xem xem ai bắt được thứ này nào.” Thứ đó trông giống như sự pha trộn giữ bóng gôn và bóng quần vợt, thực sự không phải ý tưởng tồi đâu.

“Sẵn sàng cho thử thách  _thực thụ_  chưa-” Được rồi. Không có Potter nào cả. Anh phải quen dần với chuyện này. Draco lắc nhẹ đầu trước khi mỉm cười với Harry.

“Ý tớ là, dĩ nhiên rồi, tớ chưa từng nhìn thấy trận đấu nào mà,” Harry nhếch mép, bay lên không trung và trông  _láo toét_  hết cỡ. “Tớ thách cậu đó.”

“Oh, được thôi.” Draco bay lên trời, cười rộ lên trong suốt chuyến bay. Họ xoay sở để bắt được trái banh vài lần, mặc dù Draco nhận ra rằng Harry hơi do dự trong việc bắt nó. Họ phải khắc phục chuyện này.

Khi họ đáp xuống, Draco huých cậu một cái. “Cậu tuyệt lắm.” Và thật sự là vậy. Cậu ấy thật sự rất tự nhiên khi ở trên chổi. Không nghi ngờ tại sao cậu được vào đội.

“Tớ vẫn còn phải học hỏi nhiều,” Harry cười toe toét, vuốt tóc mình khiến nó trông còn bù xù hơn. “Mặt khác, những người tham gia đều lớn tuổi hơn rất nhiều, vậy nên tớ phải nỗ lực để bắt kịp trình độ của họ.”

“Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩ rằng nó sẽ không thể xảy ra. Nó chỉ chứng tỏ rằng cậu phải chứng minh năng lực của mình,” Draco chỉ ra, mỉm cười với Harry. “Thôi nào. Chúng ta còn phải học nữa.”

Hai người tạm biệt Wood, đặt chổi của mình trở lại phòng chứa và đi về phía lâu đài. Harry vẫn cười vui vẻ và trông rất hạnh phúc, như thể cậu không thể thôi hào hứng được. “Này, Ron đề cập đến Halloween đó. Tớ cho rằng nó là sự kiện rất lớn của Thế giới Phù thuỷ đúng không?”

“Đúng vậy với nhiều gia đình truyền thống như của tớ. Phép thuật của chúng tớ sẽ mạnh hơn. Đó là khi bức màn ngăn cách mỏng nhất*,” Draco giải thích. “Nhiều người cho rằng ngày đó những hồn ma người họ yêu thương nhất sẽ xuất hiện. Tớ không tin tưởng nó lắm, dĩ nhiên rồi, nhưng…”

*Chỗ này bàn gốc là ‘That’s when the Veil is thinnest’, =v= Yuki thật sự không hiểu cái chữ ‘the Veil’ này là âm mưu của cái từ gì nữa… Chém đại, có ai biết góp ý hộ nha!

“Muggle tin những thứ như vậy đó,” Harry mỉm cười, đi chậm lại và song song bên cạnh Draco. “Ma quỷ và linh hồn được cho rằng có thể nhìn thấy vào lễ Halloween, và mọi người có thể nhìn thấy người đã mất. Không ai từng tin nó, và ngày Halloween tương tự với sự phản bội ở nơi tớ lớn lên. Tớ chưa từng thật sự có cơ hội để ăn mừng nó.”

Draco gần như hỏi tại sao trước khi anh nhớ ra. Ngày mà Voldemort bị đánh bại… Mất một lúc lâu trước khi anh gật đầu và mỉm cười. “Ở Hogwarts, thường thì có một buổi tiệc, và chúng ta ăn mừng.”

“Nó… Nó nghe thật tuyệt,” Harry cười toe toét. “Cậu biết không, Halloween là ngày mà tớ bị bỏ lại trước bậc thềm nhà dì dượng của mình. Ý tớ là, tớ chưa từng chúc mừng nó bởi vì nó là ‘phép thuật’, nhưng nó thường ám ảnh tớ. Tớ đến đó vào ngày hôm đó. Cậu có biết là dì Petunia gần như làm rơi bình sữa trúng tớ khi bà phát hiện tớ vào sáng hôm sau không.” Harry bật cười, như thể câu chuyện đó rất thú vị và không hề  _kinh khủng_  vậy. Draco chỉ có thể nở nụ cười yếu ớt, tự hào vì bản thân mình đã kiềm chế rất tốt. Cậu đã… Cậu đã bị tìm thấy vào buổi sáng? Cậu đã bị bỏ lại bên ngoài? Cậu bé thật sự đã trải qua quá nhiều chuyện…

Và đó chỉ mới là  _khởi đầu_. Năm nay cậu sẽ phải đối diện với kẻ ủng hộ Voldemort, và năm tới sẽ là cả một mớ hỗn dộn với sự kiện ‘Phòng chứ Bí mật’-  _Vì Chúa_ , giải đấu Tam Pháp Thuật và cái mê cung. Cậu ấy chỉ mới  _mười bốn_. Cậu ấy… Nó gần như tát vào mặt Draco một cú trời giáng khi Harry Potter phải bỏ lại cả tuổi thơ của mình để có thể trở thành ‘Cứu thế chủ’. Lần này… Draco sẽ ở đó. Anh sẽ cố gắng để Harry cảm nhận được tuổi thơ của mình nhiều nhất có thể. Đứa nhỏ đáng thương này không hề biết gì về chuyện sẽ diễn ra với cậu.  _Ai đó_  phải giúp cậu, và nghe hoàn toàn khủng khiếp khi nó lại chẳng phải là Dumbledore.

“Cậu có nghĩ rằng chúng ta có thể bay lần nữa vào tối này không? Hoặc là có lẽ sau giờ giới nghiêm?” Harry trông hào hứng với ý nghĩ đó. Cậu trông như một đứa trẻ và cậu  _nên_  như thế. Nó… Nó thật sự tốt hơn rất nhiều khi cậu không phải là ‘Potter’.

“Ừ. Tớ nghĩ được đó,” Draco cười khúc khích. “Nhưng chỉ khi cậu làm xong bài tập thôi.” Tiếng rên rỉ đầy trẻ con vang lên nó khiến Draco cố gắng để không bật cười lần nữa.

“Cậu trông hệt như Hermione, nhưng, được rồi. Tớ sẽ làm mọi thứ để có thể được ở trên không trung lần nữa.” Cả hai đụng nhau hai lần trên đường về phòng Sinh hoạt chung. Thật tuyệt. Có thể giỡn và chơi đùa cùng Harry thế này. Tốt hơn nhiều khi họ nhạo báng và sỉ nhục nhau.

Phòng sinh hoạt chung gần như đặc nghẹt khi họ đến, mọi người lười biếng nằm dài và một số người chơi trò chơi hay làm bài tập của mình. Nó ầm ĩ và nhộn nhịp hơn Slytherin. Nhưng… Nó khá ấm áp. Vui vẻ. Ở Slytherin, như thể bạn hiếm có thể hắt hơi một cái mà không nhận được ít nhất là bốn cái liếc nhìn từ những người khác. Ở đây, bạn có thể bước vào khi đang chơi sáo mà chả ai thèm ngó tới.

Thật ra thì anh chắc chắn rằng ít nhất là hơn nửa số người ở đây sẽ chơi cùng anh với những nhạc cụ rất điên rồ. Gryffindor giống một ngôi nhà hơn. “Tớ sẽ đi lấy túi của chúng ta trên lầu,” Harry gọi, gần như đi được nửa đường đến ký túc xá. “Tìm chỗ cho chúng ta đi!”

Draco nhìn lại và thấy ai đó đang ngồi lên chỗ mà mình thường ngồi. Anh bước đến chỗ đối phương và chống tay lên hông. “Đi chỗ khác.” Đó là chỗ của anh. Sao họ dám ngồi lên đó hả.

Năm năm ngẩng lên từ quyển sách anh ta đang đọc, nhướn mày với anh trước khi khịt mũi. “Ừ, phải rồi. Đi đi và tìm chỗ khác chơi, nhóc.” Oh. Draco sẽ không chấp nhận chuyện này đâu. Giờ thì… Cái bùa nào mà cha anh đã dùng nhỉ…

Lấy đũa phép ra và chỉ vào cậu học sinh, Draco cố gắng nhớ lại. “Levi… Levio- Không. Levia- không, từ gì với chữ C nhỉ…” Nhấc bổng cơ thể lên. Rất nhiều bùa chú liên quan đến tiếng Latin. Levi. C… “Ah, phải rồi!  _Levicorpus_.” Năm thứ năm trông khá là thích thú cho đến khi anh ta đột nhiên lơ lửng trên không trung bởi cổ chân của mình, hơn nửa phòng sinh hoạt chung cười ầm lên với cảnh tượng đó. “Cám ơn,” Draco nói khi anh thả người ngồi xuống chỗ của mình đầy thoả mãn. Giờ thì tới thần chú giải nguyền nào… Libra? Không, đó là chòm sao- Phải rồi. “ _Liberacorpus_.” Mặc dù anh không được cha của mình cho phép sử dụng bùa này, nhưng ông cho phép anh dùng nó khi đấu tay đôi. Anh đã được dạy mấy thần chú vô cùng bổ ích đó.

*Levicorpus là bùa chú nhấc bổng người ta lên từng cổ chân của họ. Yuki hay gọi vui nó bùa treo chân =]]].

Đáp trên chân của mình, năm thứ năm nhìn anh một lúc trước khi bật cười. “Phải thừa nhận là Malfoy, đó là bùa chú tuyệt vời đó. Tôi khá thích thú với nó đó.” Huh. Ở Slytherin anh chắc chắn sẽ bị nguyền vì làm thế.

Và khi nghe anh ta nói, Draco chỉ ấm úng. “Cứ tự nhiên.” Giờ thì… Nên bắt đầu môn nào trước nhỉ… Anh luôn luôn giỏi nhất là Độc Dược, dĩ nhiên rồi, và Snape có vẻ như không ghét anh khi trở thành một Gryffindor, thế nên rất tuyệt. Có lẽ thời không này không  _quá_ tệ.

“Có phải cậu đã làm gì đó giống Slytherin để ngồi lên cái ghế đó không,” Harry nhướn mày, đưa túi cho Draco và sau đó ngồi trên sàn  _dựa_ vào cái ghế. “Bởi vì khi cậu nói rằng cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ rời khỏi cái ghế đó, tớ không nghĩ rằng cậu đang nghiêm túc.”

“Tớ bị ám ảnh bởi những thứ thuộc về mình,” Draco đơn giản trả lời. “Tớ đoán rằng cậu cần giúp đỡ với bài luận Độc Dược, rõ ràng là cậu rất tệ ở môn này.” Draco nở nụ cười nhỏ thể hiện rằng anh đang chọc ghẹo cậu bé nhỏ hơn. Nó khó mà không nhận thấy, anh không thể bị buộc tội vì thế.

“Tớ không phàn nàn khi được giúp đỡ đâu,” Harry cười toe toét, lấy sách và giấy da ra. “Cậu học được mấy cái bùa đó ở đâu vậy? Trông hơi cao cấp so với năm nhất.”

Draco mơ hồ nhún vai. “Tớ đọc được chúng.” Cũng không hẳn là một lời nói dối. Anh chỉ… Harry không cần phải biết toàn bộ sự thật. Biết rõ cậu sẽ cảm thấy thế nào về cha mẹ anh, cậu sẽ không thích Draco nữa sau khi cậu phát hiện ra.

::

“Tớ không thể  _tin nổi_  là hai cậu lẻn ra ngoài lần nữa,” Granger rít lên từ cầu thang dẫn đến ký túc xá nữ. Nó thật sự nghe rất thú vị. Mái tóc của cô được thắt bím và giờ cô đang mặc một cái váy hồng. Không phải cảnh tượng vui nhộn gì lắm.

“Nó chỉ thật sự là lẻn đi nếu cậu bị bắt thôi,” Harry cười toe toét, gần như nhảy lên khi cậu cố gắng mang giày vào. “Ngoài ra thì nó chỉ đơn giản là một buổi đi dạo ban đêm thôi.”

“ _Không,_ ” cô khăng khăng. “Nó  _trái luật mà._ ”

Draco nhìn cô. “Cậu có biết làm thế nào để bay trên chổi không, Granger?” Cô đã không thay đổi quá nhiều, nhưng với mái tóc sau lưng, nó không vướng víu vào mặt, vậy nên nó là một điểm cộng.

“Gì- Loại câu hỏi gì thế hả!” Granger càng nổi giận hơn, nhìn hai người bọn họ đầy nghi ngờ. “Tớ biết những điều cơ bản rồi, nhưng nếu cậu nghĩ rằng cậu có thể thuyết phục tớ lẻn ra ngoài và vướng vào rắc rối-!”

“Chúng ta sẽ không vướng vào rắc rối. Chúng ta đã không bị thế lần trước, đúng chứ? Nhưng được thôi. Tuỳ cậu.” Anh xoay lại nhìn Harry, giữ giọng mình bình thường. “Đúng là kỳ lạ khi cậu ấy vào Gryffindor, thật đó.”

“Cậu chỉ khiến cậu ấy bực hơn thôi,” Harry thì thào đáp lại, cả hai quan sát khi Granger thở hồng hộc trước khi bực dọc bước về ký túc xá. Không lâu sau cô trở ra với giày và áo khoác của mình. “Giờ thì nhìn xem cậu đã làm gì này.”

“Để tớ làm rõ chút, tớ chỉ đi cùng hai cậu để tớ có thể ngăn hai cậu khỏi rắc rối.” Granger nện bước xuống lầu, tạo ra rất nhiều tiếng ồn để được cho là ‘lẻn ra ngoài’. “Và nếu một giáo sư nào đó bắt gặp chúng ta,  _các cậu_  sẽ nói là các cậu bắt cóc tớ.”

“Và cậu đang cố gắng tìm một giáo sư nào đó để ngay lập tức kể cho họ nghe về chuyện gì đang xảy ra hả?” Draco mỉm cười và chìa một tay ra với cô. “Mademoiselle.”… Huh. Kỳ lạ. Anh đã không tiếp tục mấy lớp học tiếng Pháp nhiều năm rồi- Ừ thì, Draco này chỉ mới có buổi học cuối cùng cách đây hai tháng thôi.

*Mademoiselle là tiếng Pháp. Dịch sang tiếng Anh có nghĩa là “miss” mà tiếng Việt là, “quý cô” ý.

“Oh, đi mà tỏ ra quyến rũ với Harry ấy,” Granger thở hổn hển khi đẩy tay anh ra và đi về phía lỗ chân dung. Mặc dù nụ cười thích thú hiện lên trên mặt cô.

“Cậu nói tiếng Pháp hả?” Harry nhìn anh đầy tò mò, nhướn mày. “Tớ không biết rằng cậu nói được tiếng Pháp đó.”

“Tiếng Pháp có liên hệ đến hai phía nội ngoại gia đình tớ. Toujours pur,” anh nói khi giải thích. “Đó là khẩu hiểu của gia tộc Black. Mẹ của tớ đến từ gia tộc Black.” Draco nhìn Granger trước khi tặc lưỡi. “Chúng ta nên bắt đầu dạy cậu ấy với một cây Sao Chổi, tớ nghĩ vậy.”

*Toujours pur dịch sang tiếng Anh là “Always pure”, nghĩa là “Luôn luôn Thuần Huyết”.

“Ý hay đó,” Harry gật đầu. Sao Chổi  _vô cùng_  cơ bản dành cho người mới bắt đầu. Chúng không bay quá nhanh và không quá cao. “Mà này, từ ‘Tou…’ uh… Cái từ mà cậu nói nghĩa là gì vậy.”

“Không gì đâu,” Draco nhanh chóng lảng tránh. “Đi nào. Trước khi Filch bắt gặp chúng ta lần nữa.” Anh liếc nhìn góc phòng trước khi gật đầu và dẫn họ về đi về phía hành lang.

“Tớ tưởng cậu nói rằng ông ấy không bắt mấy cậu,” Granger rít lên đầy buộc tội.

“Ông ấy đâu có. Nó chỉ thật sự là bắt nếu chúng ta bị bắt, và chúng ta, Hermione, không bị bắt,” Harry cười toe toét, hơi tinh quái. “Giờ thì để tớ chỉ cho cậu mấy thứ cơ bản để khỏi ngã khỏi chổi và tự giết mình nhé.”

Draco thích thú khi thấy Granger vô cùng hứng thú về chuyện họ giỏi thế nào trong việc lẻn ra ngoài lâu đài.  _Draco_ đã lượn quanh toà lâu đài này suốt bảy năm, và thuộc lòng những chuyến tuần tra của giáo viên. Rất nhanh thôi cả bọn đã đến phòng đựng chổi, Harry gần như cười rạng rỡ trong hào hứng. “Được rồi, tớ chắc rằng nó bị ếm bùa chống phép thuật… Có ai biết cách cạy khoá như Muggle không,” anh nói, nhìn hai người bọn họ kỳ vọng, chủ yếu là nhướn mày với Granger.

“Cái- Điều gì khiến cậu nghĩ là  _tớ_  biết cách làm hả,” Granger thở hổn hển, khoanh tay trước ngực. “Tớ chưa bao giờ ra ngoài ban đêm và cạy mở thứ gì và-”

“Xong rồi,” Harry lên tiếng, lấy chổi của mình ra và sau đó lục xung quanh tìm một cây cho Granger. “Trường học cần khoá tốt hơn đó.”

“Cái- Làm thế nào cậu làm được,” Draco hỏi, sửng sốt và nhìn chằm chằm Harry với đôi mắt mở to. Làm thế nào… Gì chứ? Chỉ là- Tại sao đứa bé này lại không ở trong Slytherin chứ?  _Làm thế nào cậu ấy biết cách cạy khoá?_

“Tớ cạy khoá tủ đựng chén của mình mọi lúc để ăn đêm mà,” Harry nhún vai, tìm một cây chổi tốt và đưa nó cho Granger, người cầm lấy nó đầy do dự. Bật cười, Harry cầm lấy cây chổi Draco thường dùng. “Giờ thì nhanh lên. Chúng ta cần bay vài vòng đó.”

Được rồi. Draco, đừng bay ra khỏi trường và giết mấy Muggle đó. Đừng rời đi và giết Muggle. “Được rồi, Granger. Cậu biết bao nhiêu về cưỡi chổi hả?”

“Oh, um, chỉ những gì bà Hooch dạy trên lớp thôi,” Granger do dự nói, như thể rằng cây chổi sẽ sống dậy và tấn công cô vậy. Mặt khác, Harry đã hoàn toàn bay như tên bắn lên không trung, lượn vòng như cậu thường làm và làm ấm người vòng quanh sân.

“Đầu tiên, cậu cần phải  _lên_ chổi đã,” Draco chọc ghẹo, kéo cô. “Nó không cắn đâu.” Mặc dù Granger ném cho anh cái nhìn khó chịu, cô vẫn làm như được bảo – chỉ một lần – và lên chổi. Cô làm rất tốt trong việc che giấu sự lo lắng khi cô bay cao vài inch khỏi mặt đất. Draco bay thấp cùng cô và gật đầu. “Sao Chổi không phải là ý hay để tham gia Quidditch. Nó là những cây chổi dành cho người mới bắt đầu. Nó không bay quá cao, hay nhanh, vậy nên cậu sẽ ổn thôi.”

“Nó… Tốt lắm.” Granger trông hơi tái. Nhưng ít nhất thì cô cũng tình nguyện thử làm vài bài thực hành cơ bản và làm nóng người. Cô cũng không quá tệ. Cô chưa từng giỏi Quidditch, dĩ nhiên, nhưng không tệ như những người khác anh đã từng gặp. “Cậu ấy có cần phải lao xuống như thế không?” Draco liếc nhìn Harry.

“Cậu ấy làm vậy có mục đích có. Tôi có thể cam đoan.” Chỉ cần nhìn vào nụ cười toe toét rạng rỡ của Harry thì biết, và cách cơ bắp của cậu căng lên. Anh có thể nói chắc như thế. Anh đã làm vậy rất nhiều lần. Mặt khác, Harry thật sự có thừa adrenaline bay lượn như Potter. Lao xuống sân, tự cứu bản thân vào phút chót và chẳng cần phải  _lo lắng_.

*Adrenaline là một loại hoóc-môn của cơ thể. Đây là một hoóc-môn có tác dụng trên thần kinh giao cảm, được sản xuất bởi cơ thể khi bạn sợ hãi, tức giận hay thích thú, cái làm cho nhịp tim của bạn đập nhanh hơn và cơ thể chuẩn bị cho những phản ứng chống lại nguy hiểm.

“Hai cậu thật sự rất thích làm vậy, đúng không?” Giọng nói của Granger rất nhẹ nhàng, cô bé cố gắng giữ thăng bằng. “Bay lượn, và ở trên không trung.”

“Tôi đã làm vậy rất nhiều năm rồi,” Draco thú nhận. “Cậu ấy…” Anh mơ hồ nhún vai. Anh không biết nhiều về Harry. Chắc chắn rồi, anh biết rất nhiều thứ về Harry Potter, nhưng không phải… Không phải  _Harry._

“Tớ nghĩ rằng cậu ấy thích sự tự do nó mang lại,” Cuối cùng Granger nói, cả hai nhìn Harry thực hiện vài động tác chuyên nghiệp đối với một cậu bé mười một tuổi. “Cậu ấy luôn trông không thoải mái khi nhận được sự chú ý, và nhớ lần mà mấy ngọn đuốc tắt phụt khi trong lớp Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám chứ? Harry trông gần như run rẩy cho đến khi chúng được thắp sáng trở lại. Cậu ấy chỉ… thích sự tự do.”

“Có lẽ vậy.” Draco nhìn lại Granger với nụ cười dịu dàng. “Giờ thì chúng ta bay cao hơn nhé.” Thật tuyệt… Kết bạn. Đó là mối quan hệ của họ đúng không? Bạn bè?

“Cậu sẽ bắt được tớ nếu tớ ngã đúng chứ?” Granger do dự để bản thân mình trôi nổi một chút nữa trong không trung, nhìn xuống sân như thể mình sẽ ngã bất cứ lúc nào. Draco phải dừng lại một lúc để nhìn cô chằm chằm. Cô… tin tưởng anh. Cô hoàn toàn tin tưởng anh với  _mạng sống_  của mình-

“Dĩ nhiên.” Và  _chuyện này_  thật tuyệt. Chỉ vui đùa cùng bạn vè và  _tận hưởng_  tuổi thơ cùng nhau. Đó là điều mà anh luôn mong ước, và giờ thì anh đang sống ở đây. Nó… Đó là cảm xúc tuyệt với nhất mà anh từng được trải nghiệm.


	8. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả!  
> Chỉ được post duy nhất ở đây và wordpress cá nhân "chunyupink.wordpress.com"  
> Những nơi khác đều là post trái phép!  
> Xin tôn trọng công sức của người dịch cũng như tác giả!
> 
> All credits belong to Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.  
> Mọi bản quyền thuộc về Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.

_**Chapter 08**_ ~ Halloween

 _ **Chương 08**_ ~ Halloween

“Cậu biết không, ngày mai là Halloween rồi và tớ nghe hầu hết mọi người nói về bữa tiệc và chuyện ‘cho kẹo hay bị ghẹo’. Tớ chưa từng biết bất cứ thứ gì về truyền thống của Thế giới Phù thuỷ.” Harry ngồi trên tay vịn của chiếc ghế Draco đang ngồi, cười toe toét với anh. “Có thể nói cho tớ nghe không?”

“Cũng không có quá nhiều truyền thống. Tớ cho rằng nó khá giống với Muggle. Mẹ hằng năm luôn luôn dùng dịp này như một cơ hội để mở vũ hội hoá trang.” Draco nhún vai, mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng và nhớ về những màu sắc của cầu vồng và những tấm vải bay phấp phới trong phòng tiệc khi anh ở gần bàn thức ăn nhẹ, nói chuyện với những người bạn của mình khi còn nhỏ.

 

“Thường thì đó là một ngày ngừng chiến,” Hermione bắt đầu nói khi đang đọc sách – ngạc nhiên thay – và đang cuộn người trên một cái ghế bành gần đấy. “Ngày ngừng chiến giữa những phù thuỷ và tất cả sinh vật pháp thuật, không hề có đánh nhau hay chiến tranh gì xảy ra vào ngày của Samhain*. Giáo sư Binn đã nói về nó trong tiết học tuần trước rồi.”

*Samhain là một lễ hội của người Celtic cổ, Halloween có nguồn gốc từ lễ hội này, là một lễ hội ăn mừng vào cuối mùa thu hoạch. Khi đó, người Gaels tin rằng vào ngày 31 tháng 10, ranh giới giữa thế giới của người sống và người chết sẽ bị xóa nhòa và những kẻ đã chết sẽ trở về quẫy nhiễu người sống. Một cách để hù dọa người chết ư? Hãy hóa trang và đeo mặt nạ.

“Nói như thể là bọn tớ có thể nghe được gì trong mấy tiết đó vậy. Thầy ấy tẻ nhạt hơn cả một xô những con Flobberworm* nữa,” người tóc vàng nói, đảo mắt với cô. Trong khi Hermione và Harry trông hoang mang với câu nói đó, Ron khịt mũi cười.

*Flobberworm là một sinh vật huyền bí. Nó là một con sâu mập béo múp. Mọi người có thể vào wiki để biết thêm chi tiết.

“Quá chuẩn, lớp đó chắc chắn sẽ đỡ chán hơn nếu chúng ta có một giáo viên khác.” Tiếp tục đọc sách, Draco khe khẽ thì thầm. Anh cảm thấy Harry đang dựa gần hơn, và sau đó nghe thấy giọng nói của cậu bé.

“Có phải cậu… Draco, cậu đang đọc sách của  _năm bảy_  hả?” Hm, cậu ít nhất thì cũng biết cách hỏi khẽ đó.

“Không. Đừng ngu ngốc thế chứ.” Và giờ thì Harry đang dựa sát vào anh và đọc sách cùng anh. Này… Tại sao mà…

“Làm thế nào mà cậu có thể hiểu được mấy thứ này vậy?”

“Nó đâu phải là sách cho năm bảy,” Draco lặp lại, liếc nhìn Harry. “Và tại sao cậu lại đọc nó qua vai tớ thế?”

“Không biết nữa, tớ nghĩ rằng mình có thể biết được cậu đang học gì,” Harry nhún vai, ngồi dậy và duỗi người ra. “Này, Ron. Cá là tớ có thế đánh cậu khi chơi Xì-náp Nổ* đó.”

*Xì-náp Nổ, tiếng anh là Exploding Snap. Từng được nhắc đến trong quyển “Harry Potter và Phòng chứa bí mật” chương 15.

“Tớ có thể đánh bại cậu kể cả trong mơ đó,” Ron nói với một cái khịt mũi- Huh. Lạ thật. Từ khi nào thì trở thành Ron rồi? Và đề cập đến chuyện này thì từ khi nào Granger lại trở thành Hermione vậy nhỉ?

“Thử xem,” Harry cười toe toét, lấy một bộ bài và bắt đầu xào. “Ai thua sẽ phải đi xuống và lấy đồ ăn vặt.”

“Được thôi. Tớ sẽ có một chiếc bánh tart đường. Tớ nghĩ rằng mình nên nói cho cậu biết tớ muốn gì,” Ron trêu chọc. Hermione liếc nhìn bọn họ, đảo mắt trước khi mỉm cười.

“Tớ sẽ rất vui nếu có vài chiếc bánh quy cùng trà.” Merlin thân ái họ là trẻ con. Nó… Phải rồi, chuyện này khá đáng yêu mà.

“Tớ sẽ chắc rằng Ron nhớ khi cậu ấy thua,” Harry cười toe toét, chuyền bộ bài cho Ron. “Thua trước đã.” Draco chỉ thích thú quan sát bọn họ, như một người hơi muốn tham gia chơi cùng. Nói thật thì. Đây không phải ở Slytherin… Nhưng cũng không tệ lắm.

::

“Làm thế nào mà chúng ta có thể nhớ hết đồng bùa chú này,” Harry rên rỉ, vùi mặt mình vào tay. Cái lông vũ cậu phải làm bay lên đơn giản nằm yên vị, không hề di chuyển dù chỉ một inch nào. “Tớ chỉ có thể mơ hồ nhớ rằng mình đã ăn gì vào bữa sáng thôi!”

“Không tệ vậy đâu,” Draco mỉm cười nói. Anh chỉ Hermione. “Cậu ấy có ý tưởng rất tuyệt đó. Thẻ ghi nhớ. Cách này có thể giúp cậu học.” Anh nhún vai, thì thầm bùa chú khiến cái lông vũ bay lên. “Tớ thường nghĩ về ý nghĩa hay là nguồn gốc của thần chú. Wingardium Leviosa. Như thể là cậu tạo ra một đôi cánh cho vật đó và khiến nó bay lên.”

“Phải rồi.” Harry trông hơi lơ đãng, nhưng thử dùng thần chú một lần nữa. Lần này thì lông vũ của cậu từ từ bay lên – không nhiều lắm, nhưng đây rõ ràng là sự tiến bộ. Ngoài bọn họ, Ron bực bội xin Hermione giúp đỡ.

“Thấy không? Không đâu tệ đến thế. Chỉ cần chút thời gian thôi.” Draco mỉm cười huých Harry. “Đừng lo lắng. Cậu không phải là người duy nhất gặp rắc rối đâu.” Anh chỉ xung quanh phòng nơi mọi người vẫn cố gắng khiến lông vũ của mình bay lên, vài người chọc chọc nó trong khi những người khác chỉ quay sang nói chuyện với bạn của mình. Họ sững sốt khi nghe thấy tiếng nổ xuất phát từ chỗ của Finnigan. Dĩ nhiên rồi.

“Cậu biết gì không? Cậu nói đúng, tớ cũng không đến nỗi nào,” Harry bật cười, chú ý và khiến cho lông vũ của mình bay xuống bàn trở lại. “Vậy, cậu có háo hức về buổi tiệc tối này không? Tớ nghe nói rằng nó sẽ rất tuyệt đó.”

“Cũng được,” Draco đơn giản nói. Draco đã quá quen thuộc với mấy lễ Halloween để có thể bị thu hút như trước kia rồi, nhưng năm nhất thì luôn  _kinh sợ_  mà.

“Ừm, tớ khá là mong đợi nó,” Herminone lên tiếng, cái lông vũ giờ đang ở gần sàn. “Hagrid đã trồng bí cho bữa tiệc và chúng  _khổng lồ_  vào lần cuối tớ thấy chúng. Nó to đến nỗi có thể chứa được bốn người chúng ta, tớ cá luôn.”

“Đừng lên ý tưởng gì, Granger,” Draco chọc ghẹo. Anh dĩ nhiên đã nghe về những truyện cổ tích của Muggle rồi, và thật nực cười khi chúng nghĩ phép biến hình chỉ có thể tồn tại đến một thời gian nhất định mà thôi.

“Và giờ thì tớ đang nghe một kẻ trốn ra ngoài vào ban đêm dạy bảo đó,” Hermione khịt mũi, Ron trông hoang mang và Harry chỉ gần như bật cười. Draco ngậm miệng, chỉ nhìn lại cái lông vũ của mình. Phải rồi. Phải rồi. Đâu cần phải nói thế đâu chứ. “Dù sao, trang hoàng đảm bảo là rất tuyệt vời-”

“Quên nó đi,” Ron bật cười. “Nghĩ về  _thức ăn_  ấy. Fred và George nói rằng đồ ăn của Hogwarts lúc nào cũng rất phong phú khi có tiệc!”

“… Mấy cậu nghĩ Giáng Sinh ở đây sẽ thế nào?” Câu hỏi thì thào và khá e dè, và Draco chỉ nhận ra sau khi anh hỏi điều đó là chỉ một mình Harry nghe thấy mình.

“Không biết nữa,” Harry nghĩ ngợi cau mày, chọc chọc lông vũ của mình bằng đũa phép. “Tớ nghĩ rằng nó sẽ rất tuyệt. Ý tớ là, cậu có thể tưởng tượng rằng nơi này sẽ phủ đầy tuyết không? Nghĩ về những trận ném tuyết chúng ta có thể có. Mặt khác, Rừng Cấm nghe có vẻ rất tuyệt.”

“Nó cấm có lý do đó,” Draco chỉ ra, mặc dù theo như anh nghĩ rằng Harry đang dỗ ngọt mình bằng một nụ cười. Anh vẫn sẽ về nhà vào Giáng Sinh, nhưng… ở lại chỉ khoảng hai tuần nghe có vẻ lạ.

“Học sinh có được phép ở lại trường vào ngày lễ không?” Harry nghe có vẻ tò mò, thè lưỡi ra tập trung khi cậu làm lại bùa chú và khiến cho lông vũ bay cao hơn một chút. “Hay đều phải về nhà hết?”

“Hầu hết mọi người đều về nhà trong dịp lẽ. Vài người lựa chọn ở lại.” Draco nhún vai, cất đũa phép vào ống tay áo và dựa vào ghế của mình để quan sát Harry. “Tớ vẫn chưa quyết định.”

“Cậu nên về nhà.” Khiến cho cọng lông bắt đầu rơi xuống bàn trở lại, Harry quay đầu nhìn Draco. “Dựa vào mấy lá thư mà họ gửi cho cậu, cha mẹ cậu có vẻ rất nhớ cậu. Mặc dù có lẽ họ lo lắng về mấy thứ liên quan đến Gryffindor hơn.”

“Mẹ nói rằng họ chỉ lo lắng bởi vì tớ quá lo thôi.” Khó mà che giấu sự kiêng dè trong giọng nói của anh, chỉ im lặng quan sát Harry. Nó như một vở kịch vậy. Cả hai người họ đều vô cùng ủng hộ anh.

“Điều đó tốt mà,” Harry cười toe toét. “Chắc chắn là cậu sẽ về nhà và gặp họ vào dịp lễ- Ít nhất là trong vài ngày. Cậu hẳn cũng phải nhớ họ, và sẽ rất tuyệt khi có thể rời khỏi  _trường_ , đúng chứ?”

“Ừ. Tớ đoán vậy.” Draco nhận ra rằng mẹ của mình chắc chắn sẽ tổ chức dạ hội trong lễ… Và mời ‘bạn bè’ của anh. Chuyện này… Có thể là chuyện tốt. Anh có thể nói chuyện với họ, để xem có cứu vãn chuyện gì không.

“Cứ nghĩ về nó đi,” Harry mỉm cười, chĩa đũa phép của mình vào lông vũ của Ron và khiến nó run nhẹ khi bay lên khỏi mặt bàn. Khi Ron nhìn lại và thấy cái lông vũ của mình biến mất, cậu ta trông thật thất bại.

“Cậu thật độc ác,” Draco cười khúc khích, huých Harry. Anh chĩa đũa phép vào sợi lông vũ và cố gắng cướp nó khỏi tay Harry. Nó là một cuộc chiến thầm lặng để xem ai là người có quyền điều khiển sợi lông, nhưng cả hai đều thua cuộc khi Hermione quyết định tham gia cùng.

Ngày tiếp theo Draco liếc nhìn bộ ba và cảm thấy càng lúc càng khó hiểu. Anh cảm thấy… Gì đó. Anh có dự cảm xấu. Anh không biết là gì, nhưng… Chuyện gì đó sẽ diễn ra hôm nay.

Có phải là có chuyện gì đó với ‘Bí ẩn của Năm’? Anh không nghĩ thế, nhưng dù sao… Dự cảm xấu này không hề phai đi. Nó rất tệ khi Harry đề cập đến nó trước bữa trưa. “Draco? Này, cậu ổn chứ? Cậu trông có vẻ thất thần kể từ bữa sáng.”

“Oh, uh… Ừ. Tớ ổn.” Thật sự thì anh hẳn đã  _rất tệ_  vì Harry đã nhận ra. “Chỉ lo lắng về bài thi thôi,” anh nói với một cái mỉm cười lo lắng.

“Cậu lo về kỳ thi.” Harry nhìn anh đầy hoài nghi, và, mẹ kiếp. Cậu không ngu như Potter. “Vào cuối tháng Mười.”

“Cha mẹ tớ luôn luôn khó khăn về việc thành tích mà,” Draco dễ dàng nói. Đó đâu phải nói dối. Chỉ là nó không hoàn toàn là sự thật. Harry không cần phải biết về nó.

“Mhm.” Harry nhìn anh chằm chằm một lúc trước khi lắc đầu. “Thôi được, tớ tin cậu. Nhưng cố gắng thư giãn nhé, ít nhất là thế?”

“Tớ có thể thử.” Draco mỉm cười và đi theo Harry đến Đại Sảnh Đường. “Halloween như thế nào ở nơi cậu sống? Không phải với gia đình của cậu, chỉ là nơi cậu sống thôi.”

“Rất bình thường, tớ cho là vậy,” Harry nhún vai. “Trẻ con hoá trang, cha mẹ đưa chúng đến từng cửa nhà một để chơi trò cho kẹo hay bị ghẹo, và mọi người ăn rất nhiều kẹo trong vài ngày.” Im lặng một lúc, Harry mỉm cười yếu ớt. “Tớ chưa từng được thử.”

“Tớ sẽ bảo mẹ gửi cho cậu,” Draco cười nói. Thỉnh thoảng Harry xứng đáng được đối xử như một đứa trẻ.

“Cái- Oh, không, không- Ý tớ là, nếu các cậu muốn vậy, nhưng cậu và bà ấy thực sự không cần phải làm thế đâu,” Harry lắc đầu, trông hơi lo lắng. “Ý tớ là, chỉ những thức ăn ở Hogwarts là đủ cho tớ rồi.”

“Ừ, ừm, dù sao thì… Cậu thích gì nhất?” Draco thật sự lấy ra một mảnh da dê và bắt đầu viết thư cho mẹ mình, nhìn Harry với một cái nhếch mép.

“Oh, ừm, tớ không… Tớ không biết? Tớ đoán là như kẹo sô-cô-la ếch nhái, thỉnh thoảng tớ có ăn?”

“Tớ sẽ nói bà ấy gửi mỗi thứ một ít.” Cái nhếch mép của Draco biến thành nụ cười khi nhìn thấy cái nhìn của Harry khi anh viết nghuệch ngoạc xuống tấm da dê. “Có muốn đi cùng tớ đến Nhà Cú không?”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi,” Harry gật đầu, mỉm cười khi cậu đứng dậy và đi theo sau Draco. “Cú của cậu tên Merlin đúng chứ? Một con cú ưng?”

“Phải. Làm thế nào cậu biết được,” Draco tò mò hỏi, nhìn lại cậu. Cậu bé nhỏ hơn nhún vai, nhìn quanh lâu đài – cậu vẫn còn cố gắng nhớ đường.

“Cậu chào nó vào mỗi buổi sáng mà, khi nó giao thư cho cậu. Dù sao nó cũng luôn ngồi gần đó khi tớ đến thăm Hedwig.”

“Vậy là cậu đã chú ý,” người tóc vàng thì thầm trước khi tiếp tục bước. “Vậy, làm thế nào mà cậu đặt tên nó là Hedwig vậy?”

“Tớ tìm thấy cái tên đó trong một quyển sách giáo khoa của mình,” Harry nhún vai. “‘Lịch sử Pháp thuật’, tớ nghĩ vậy. Nghe có vẻ là một cái tên hay dành cho nó.”

Draco không thể ngăn mình. Anh bật cười. “Cậu tìm thấy nó trong một quyển sách giáo khoa á?” Chuyện này thật sự vô cùng hài hước. Và đúng là chỉ có  _cậu_  mới thế.

“Ừ thì tớ muốn thứ gì đó liên quan đến phép thuật,” Harry chống chế, vẫn mỉm cười khi thấy Draco cười lớn. “Tớ nghĩ rằng nơi tốt nhất để tìm thấy nó là ở trong một quyển sách lịch sử phép thuật.” Draco chỉ cười thêm chút nữa. Chuyện này thiệt là dễ thương chết mất. “Ừ, ừ, vui lắm ý.”

Khi họ đến Nhà Cú, một lần nữa cả hai nhìn thấy Hedwig và Merlin cuộn người vào nhau, trông thân thiết hết mức có thể. “Tớ thề với Merlin, khiến con cú chết tiệt của cậu tránh xa nó ra đi,” Draco bĩu môi nói.

“Cái- Làm thế nào mà chúng ta biết được rằng đó không phải là lỗi của  _Merlin_ chứ hả,” Harry bĩu môi lại, huýt sáo và mỉm cười khi Hedwig bay đến cậu. “Xin chào, cô gái. Có phải mày đã làm phiền Draco khi đối xử tốt với Merlin không? Ngoan lắm.”

“Sao mày dám thân thiện với kẻ thù hả,” Draco la Merlin, cuộn mảnh giấy da lại và đưa nó cho con cú với bộ lông rối. “Cho mẹ.” Merlin kêu một tiếng trầm thấp, rũ lông mình và sau đó bay đến bên vai Harry. Dụi vào cổ Harry, Merlin trông vô cùng thoả mãn khi nó bay đi lần nữa. “Con cú chết tiệt!” Draco nhanh chóng quay sang chỗ khác trước khi Harry có thể thấy anh xấu hổ. Con chim ngu ngốc chết tiệt hư hỏng.

“Tớ nghĩ nó tuyệt lắm,” Harry bật cười, luồn một tay vào lông của Hedwig và sau đó thì thầm gì đó với nó. Sau đó, Draco cảm thấy những cái móng vuốt nhẹ nhàng bấu vào vai mình, Hedwig kêu lên khe khẽ. Draco cảm thấy biểu cảm của mình tan chảy một chút trước khi anh tiếp tục bĩu môi.

“Oh, và  _mày_  muốn gì hả?” Con cú chỉ hơi rũ lông mình một chút, dụi người vào Draco và mổ tai anh nhẹ nhàng. Draco vỗ nhẹ nó trước khi hơi nở nụ cười.

“Bình thường nó không thân thiện vậy đâu,” Harry bật cười, đi đến và vuốt lưng Hedwig. “Chúng ta đi thăm Hagrid nhé? Ông ấy muốn cho chúng ta xem đèn ma mà ông ấy làm.”

“Nếu cậu muốn,” Draco ấm úng nói, nhìn Harry với nụ cười thích thú và dịu dàng. Anh thường phát hiện ra bản thân làm thế. Nếu anh không biết rõ mình, anh sẽ cho rằng mình đang  _tương tư_. Nhưng chuyện đó thật nực cười. Harry chỉ mới  _mười một_ , và anh không hề  _yêu_ Potter. Anh chỉ… biết ơn cậu ta vì vài thứ thôi.

“Cá là tớ có thể thắng cậu khi đua tới đó,” Harry cười toe toét, đã bắt đầu và chạy thẳng về phía những bậc thang của Nhà Cú. “Đặc biệt là khi cậu rất chậm chạp!” Draco tụt lại phía sau, liếc nhìn Hedwig và nhướn mày.

“Cậu có tính đi không thế?” Hedwig di chuyển móng vuốt của mình, bấu chặt hơn vào Draco và nhìn anh bằng một ánh mắt mà anh mơ hồ tưởng tượng ra đó là của McGonagall. “Được rồi, được rồi.” Draco đi theo Harry chỉ cách vài bước, cho tay vào túi quần khi anh tiếp tục mỉm cười.

Những ngày thế này… thất tuyệt. Sự lo lắng lúc sáng có vẻ như đã gần như biến mất, và mọi thứ thì  _thật tuyệt_. Nó… Draco không thể ngăn mình muốn có thêm những ngày như thế.

Sau đó, tại bữa tiệc, Draco nhìn xung quanh bàn nhà, biểu cảm của anh lạnh lùng và xa cách. Đây là Halloween đầu tiên của anh khi là Gryffindor… Không phải điều mà anh mong đợi tí nào. “Ít nhất thì cậu cũng  _cố_  tận hưởng nó đi,” Harry khó chịu thở dài, đưa cho Draco một tách trà như thường lệ. “Nhìn xem, Ron đang rất vui vẻ.”

“Xin lỗi. Tớ không biết rằng có yêu cầu đó đó,” Draco lạnh lùng nói. Anh gần như không nhìn Harry, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn nhà màu bạc và xanh lá, nơi mà Blaise, Pansy, Vincent và Greg mọi người có vẻ như đang đùa giỡn và tán gẫu. Họ chưa từng làm thế… Có phải vì anh không? Bởi vì họ chỉ là đồng minh?

“Cậu còn trông thảm hơn khi Hermione bị điểm B với những câu hỏi của Snape,” Harry thở dài, đặt tách trà xuống và nói khẽ. “Cậu có muốn nói chuyện không?”

“Ổn cả.” Draco nhìn lại đĩa của mình, lấy thức ăn và đặt lên nó. Anh thậm chí còn không quan tâm là mình đang lấy cái gì, chỉ đặt chúng lên đĩa.

Harry có vẻ như đang quan sát anh một lúc trước khí nhún vai và đẩy một miếng bánh bí ngô lại gần Draco. “Được rồi, tớ sẽ không hỏi thêm. Nhưng nếu cậu thật sự muốn nói chuyện, tớ là một người rất giỏi lắng nghe khi cần thiết đó.” Phải rồi. ‘Mà này, Harry, tớ đã biết cậu được bảy năm ở thời không khác rồi,’ Draco tưởng tượng bản thân đang nói. ‘Oh và phải rồi ở thời không đó tớ là một Slytherin và chúng ta cư xử rất tệ với nhau và gần như giết đối phương.’

Ừ, nó sẽ tuyệt lắm. Nó sẽ rất  _tuyệt_. Cả khi anh bảo rằng anh đã là một Tử Thần Thực Tử nữa. Có lẽ anh có thể suy nghĩ đến chuyện thú nhận với Harry mà không nói ra sự thật  _hay_  nói dối. Anh chắc chắn có thể-

Một tiếng bang lớn vang vọng trong Đại Sảnh Đường, những tiếng ồn im bặt đi khi thấy Quirrel chạy vào. “Quỷ khổng lồ! Quỷ khổng lồ ở hầm!” Ôi  _mẹ kiếp_. Draco ngay lập tức nhìn quanh bàn, nhanh chóng đếm đầu người.

“Granger. Cậu ấy đâu rồi.” Draco ngay lập tức đứng dậy khi những người khác bắt đầu hỗn loạn và bỏ chạy. Anh không hề chú ý tới lời của Dumbledore, hay tất cả giáo sư nói rằng học sinh phải đi theo sau Huynh trưởng của mình.

“Cậu ấy đã ở đây,” Ron lớn tiếng nói, cố gắng khiến ai đó nghe thấy. “Tao nghĩ rằng cậu ấy đến phòng vệ sinh. Chúng ta có nên đi cảnh báo cậu ấy không?”

“Làm thế nào mà  _quỷ khổng lồ_  vào hầm được,” Harry thì thào, nhanh chóng nói. “Ý tớ là- Ý tớ là một con  _quỷ khổng lồ_.”

“Tớ không-” Draco lắc đầu, cố gắng nhớ lại mọi thứ mà anh biết. “Tớ không- Hắn chắc chắn đã thả chúng ra. Không ai khác.”

“Mày có nghĩ đó là trò đùa của ai đó không?” Ron cau mày, nhìn xung quanh và cố gắng nhìn xa nhất có thể. “Ý tao là, tao có thể thả bất kỳ sinh vật nào ra, nhưng quỷ khổng lồ ngu lắm. Ngu và nguy hiểm.”

“Tao không biết- Tao không biết,” Draco sắc bén nói, nắm chặt tay khi anh xông vào phòng vệ sinh nữ. Đó là nơi duy nhất mà Hermione có thể ở đó. “Mẹ kiếp, Weasley, tao không thể biết  _mọi thứ_  khốn kiếp này được!”

Anh gần như chẳng biết  _gì_.  _Mẹ nó_ , anh phải tìm hiểu kỹ hơn trước khi quay trở lại đây. Nghiên cứu, hay  _gì đó_. Chỉ-  _Mẹ kiếp_. Anh chìm quá sâu vào suy nghĩ của mình. “Draco,” Harry rít lên, nắm áo anh lôi lại trước khi anh đụng vào góc phòng. “ _Nhìn kìa_.” Sau đó mùi hôi thối xộc đến.

“Mẹ kiếp, nó giải thích mọi thứ rồi đó.” Tại sao không hề có bất kỳ dấu hiệu nào của quỷ khổng lồ ở trong hầm. “Đi nào. Hãy dồn nó lại trước khi nó có thể là hại ai.” Hai người còn lại gật đầu, cả bọn quan sát khi con quỷ khổng lồ đi vòng quanh, cái chuỳ bị nó lôi trên sàn.

Draco chưa từng nhìn thấy quỷ khổng lồ gần  _thế này_ , và giờ thì anh thấy rồi, anh hối hận rằng mình đã từng tò mò. Con này cao gần mười sáu feet, mùi như là hệ thống chất thải, và trông nó vô cùng xấu xa và độc ác như Crabbe và Goyle ở những ngày  _tồi tệ_  đó. Và Draco nhìn thấy họ tệ đến thế nào. Nó tông và tiến vào một căn phòng, Draco ra hiệu đi lên và chạy phía sau nó, kéo cửa và đóng nó lại.

Harry chộp lấy chìa khoá được buộc ở tay nắm cửa, nhét nó vào lỗ và khoá nó lại. “Giờ hãy tìm Hermione và trở-” Tiếng hét cao vút vang lên lấp mất những từ còn lại. Tiếng hét phát ra  _phía sau_  cánh cửa.

“ _Khốn kiếp!_ ” Draco vặn chìa khoá lần nữa và đẩy cửa mở. “Mẹ kiếp tớ nghĩ rằng chúng ta tìm thấy cậu ấy rồi!” Ron và Harry theo sau anh lập tức, cả bọn nhìn thấy Hermione lùi sát trong tường và trông hoảng loạn, con quỷ khổng lồ gầm lên với cô và giơ cái chuỳ lên.

“Đánh lạc hướng nó đi, nhanh lên!” Harry hét lên, chộp lấy một hòn đá từ nơi nào đó đã bị đập vỡ. Ngay khi cậu có nó, cậu ném nó vào con quỷ khổng lồ. “Ở đây nè thứ bẩn thỉu kia!”

“Phép thuật vô hiệu với quỷ khổng lồ,” Draco hét lên, dùng đũa phép bắn ra tia lửa thu hút con quỷ khổng lồ. “Weasley, đưa Granger ra khỏi đây mau!” Gật đầu, Ron bò qua đống đá vụn và ở sau lưng con quỷ, kéo tay Hermione và nhanh chóng kéo cô theo mình. Draco nhìn xung quanh trông hơi hoang mang. Họ có thể làm gì cơ chứ… Ừm. Anh có một ý tưởng. Nắm nay Harry, anh lôi Harry ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh và đóng chặt cửa sau lưng họ.

Ron khoá cửa ngay lập tức và rút chìa khoá ra, ném nó ra xa nhất có thể. “Được rồi, hãy- Đừng bao giờ làm thế lần nào nữa nhé. Đừng bao giờ-” Cậu bị cắt ngang khi Hermione ôm chặt lấy cậu, khóc khe khẽ, và, phải rồi. Mười một tuổi và vừa đụng độ một con quỷ khổng lồ. Cô được phép khóc.

“Vậy,” Cuối cùng Draco lên tiếng, hơi run một chút. “Tớ nghĩ rằng chúng ta nên tìm giáo-”

“Không cần thiết đâu, cậu Malfoy.” Người phụ nữ này biết mọi thứ và Draco sợ hãi cái ngày bà ấy lại là Hiệu trưởng lần nữa. “Giải thích mọi chuyện đi- Cậu Malfoy thôi là đủ.”

“Chúng con nhận ra rằng Granger đã mất tích. Sử dụng nhà vệ sinh, con nghĩ vậy. Chúng con nghĩ rằng mình có thể tìm thấy cậu ấy. Cảnh báo cậu ấy. Quỷ khổng lồ đã ở tầng  _này_ ,” anh nói, liếc nhìn xung quanh. Quirrell vô cùng may mắn vì mình không ở đây, lúc này. Anh chắc chắn sẽ lườm hắn. Mẹ kiếp- Gã đàn ông ngu xuẩn đó chắc chắn đã thả chúng ra. Ai có thể liên quan đến quỷ khổng lồ ngoài gã chứ?

Có tiếng gầm từ bên trong phòng vệ sinh, McGonagall nhướn mày khi cách cửa rung lên. “Ta hiểu rồi. Lùi lại đi, cả bốn đứa. Đợi ở đây.” Nói xong, bà mở cửa với đũa phép và bước vào trong.

“Con quỷ khổng lồ đó không còn cơ hội sống nào đâu,” Ron khe khẽ thì thào, Harry gật đầu đồng ý.

“Mẹ kiếp,” Draco nhanh chóng nói. “Người phụ nữ đó thật tuyệt.” Cả ba đồng ý, nghe thấy tiếng đổ vỡ lớn từ phòng vệ sinh trước khi McGonagall bước ra đầy bình tĩnh và trông hoàn hảo hơn bao giờ hết.

“Giờ thì chúng ta đã xử lý nó xong. Ta muốn cả bốn trò quay trở lại phòng sinh hoạt chung, bữa tiệc sẽ tiếp tục ở đó cho học sinh. Làm ơn cố đừng đụng độ thêm con quỷ khổng lồ nào nữa, hiểu chưa?”

“Giáo sư, nó hơi không khả thi. Người đang bảo chúng con về Phòng Sinh hoạt Chung Gryffindor.” Được rồi. Draco vẫn có cái nhìn sắc bén của một người mười tám tuổi. Anh vẫn cho phép bản thân mình được nói móc ai đó. Thật ra thì, anh khá là tự hào vì khả năng đó của mình.

McGonagall nhìn anh đầy nghiêm khắc, mặc dù anh có thể thấy được rằng bà trông khá là thích thú. “Khi các trò rời đi, cả bốn đứa. Ta sẽ liên lạc với những người khác và chúng ta sẽ biết nếu có thể tìm ra cách mà quỷ khổng lồ vào trong lâu đài. Và làm thế nào nó xuất hiện ở hầm được.”

“Nếu nó chưa từng ở hầm thì sao,” Draco hỏi, “Có mùi hôi ở đó không?” Bởi vì… anh không nhớ rằng ở đó có mùi. Cái mùi đó là thứ mà anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ quên được. Nó chưa từng ở đó, vào năm nhất, khi mà họ trở về ký túc.

“Chúng ta không để ý tới điều đó,” McGonagall thì thầm. “Và nó khiến ta lo lắng đấy.” Khi những giáo sư khác bắt đầu đến hiện trường, Draco nhận thấy rằng McGonagall nhìn anh với ánh mắt tán thưởng.

“Chúng con sẽ đi đây, giáo sư,” Harry mỉm cười, kéo Draco theo, cả bọn đi về phía cầu thang. “Thật khủng khiếp. Đừng bao giờ làm thế nữa nhé. Không bao giờ nữa.”

Draco bật cười và gật đầu, dẫn họ về phòng sinh hoạt chung. “Tớ hoàn toàn ổn với nó.” Chỉ khi họ đi được nửa đường thì họ mới nhận ra rằng anh và Harry vẫn còn đang nắm tay nhau. Anh nhanh chóng thả tay Harry và thọc tay vào túi quần của mình, hy vọng rằng cậu bé nhỏ hơn không nhận ra.

Cậu mười một tuổi, cậu hẳn sẽ không nhận ra. Không, cậu là một Harry Potter mười một tuổi. Cậu  _chắc chắn_  sẽ không nhận ra. “Quá hưng phấn để cậu hết bực bội đúng chứ, tớ hiểu mà,” Harry trêu. “Cảm thấy tốt hơn chứ?”

“Cậu đùa hả? Chúng ta vừa đánh bại một  _con quỷ khổng lồ_. Ở  _năm nhất_. Tớ cảm thấy  _tuyệt_!”… Anh bắt đầu hiểu được tại sao Gryffindor tốt hơn rồi. Có lẽ họ có thể đánh bại một con quỷ khổng lồ khác! Oh, Merlin, anh trông giống họ thật rồi, nhưng… Thôi nào. Mười một tuổi và đánh bại một  _con quỷ khổng lồ_.

“Tớ chỉ cảm thấy may mắn vì mấy cậu đã xuất hiện đúng lúc,” Hermione mỉm cười, đập nhẹ vào lưng Draco một cái và thông minh đấy. Cô biết rằng anh không thích chịu đựng nỗi đau thể xác. “Cám ơn cậu, tất cả các cậu, vì đã cứu tớ.”

“Ai có thể thật sự là đối thủ ở lớp đây,” Draco chọc ghẹo, nở nụ cười ấm áp với cô. Anh không nhận ra cái nhìn Harry dành cho mình.

“Chỉ bởi vì cậu cùng đẳng cấp với tớ không có nghĩa là cậu đứng đầu đâu nhé,” Hermione khịt mũi, nụ cười nở trên môi. “Mặc dù cậu có thể thử sức.”

“Cậu nói đúng. Tớ bỏ xa trình độ của cậu rồi. Quá dễ dàng với tớ.” Đảo mắt, Harry cười khẽ.

“Hãy cứ quay trở về phòng sinh hoạt chung đã. Chúng ta còn một buổi tiệc mà.”


	9. Nightmare and Ripples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả!  
> Chỉ được post duy nhất ở đây và wordpress cá nhân "chunyupink.wordpress.com"  
> Những nơi khác đều là post trái phép!  
> Xin tôn trọng công sức của người dịch cũng như tác giả!
> 
> All credits belong to Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.  
> Mọi bản quyền thuộc về Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.

_**Chapter 09**_ ~ Nightmare and Ripples

 _ **Chương 09**_ ~ Ác Mộng và Những Lời Thì Thầm

“Trò Malfoy, nán lại một lát nếu trò không bận gì.” Với lời yêu cầu nhẹ nhàng của Snape, Harry nhìn Draco với hàm ý là ‘giờ cậu sẽ làm gì’. Draco hơi mở to mắt, nhún vai khi anh nhét đồ vào cặp và đứng thẳng, nhìn những người khác ra ngoài.

“Con có thể giúp gì cho thầy, thưa Giáo sư?” Như thường lệ, Snape nhìn anh với biểu cảm bình thản và thờ ơ. Chắc chắn là bởi vì ông là Chủ nhiệm nhà Slytherin, cũng như là một người dùng Bế Quan Bí Thuật thành thạo.

 

“Ta khá là ngạc nhiên về vài thứ. Con còn nhớ rằng ta đã từng kèm con môn Độc Dược vài tháng trước chứ. Khi mà ta thăm cha mẹ con?” Oh, wow. Chuyện đó  _có_  xảy ra, đúng chứ? “Kỹ thuật của con lúc này quá,  _quá giỏi_  so với trình độ nâng cao. Ta tự hỏi rằng con học được nó từ đâu vậy.” Khuôn mặt Draco trở nên trống rỗng, cũng như tâm trí ah. Snape, nếu như ông giỏi che giấu ký ức thì cũng là một người tài giỏi trong Chiết Tâm Trí Thuật.

“Con đã đọc khá nhiều sách trong suốt mùa hè. Có lẽ quan sát những buổi thực hành chuyên nghiệp quá nhiều, và dĩ nhiên, tự mình nỗ lực thưa thầy.” Câu nói khiến môi Snape mím lại, như anh hy vọng. Kể cả khi người đàn ông nghi ngờ điều gì, sự thật rằng anh  _mới_ mười một và điều đó có thể khiến ông lơ là.

“Có lẽ. Tuy niên, con vẫn sử dụng kỹ thuật và những bài học mà kể cả lớp học N.E.W.T của ta cũng khó mà ghi nhớ nổi. Nó… ấn tượng đấy, không gì hơn.”

“Như con đã nói, thưa thầy, con đã đọc rất nhiều sách. Môn học Độc Dược luôn là môn con thích nhất.” Anh chỉ cần khiến tâm trí mình trong sạch và đảm bảo rằng Snape không phát hiện ra điều gì. Nó sẽ không khó thế đâu. Snape sẽ không dùng Chiết Tâm Trí Thuật với anh đúng chứ? Ông ấy nghĩ rằng anh mới mười một tuổi. Ông sẽ không dùng nó lên một đứa trẻ đâu.

Cũng như việc Snape luôn ưu ái Draco khi anh trưởng thành, một trong những lý do mà Draco vô cùng ngưỡng một ông khi anh đến Hogwarts. Thật vậy, miễn là Draco không cư xử quá hiển nhiên, Snape sẽ không có bất cứ lý do gì để tra xét tâm trí anh. “Ta tin lời con nói, Draco, nó luôn hiển nhiên mà.” Snape nở nụ cười hiếm hoi với anh. “Con có thể đi, nhưng cố gắng để đừng đứng nhất lớp  _quá_  thường xuyên. Ta không muốn thể hiện sự ưu ái của mình với một Gryffindor.” Có phải Snape… Có phải ông vừa  _đùa_  không?

“Nó sẽ không phải là sự ưu ái nếu con nhận được nó đâu, thưa thầy.” Draco gật đầu và rời khỏi phòng. Anh đứng ở hành lang một lúc, nhìn chằm chằm vào tường đá xung quanh trước khi quay đầu lại nhìn qua cửa gỗ với nỗi khó hiểu. Có phải… Có vẻ như Snape đã bắt đầu nhận ra điều gì đó, nhưng… Ông  _đùa_  với anh. Như với một  _Gryffindor._

Chuyện này… Chuyện này thật ra không quá tệ. Và Snape này chưa từng thực sự nạt vào mặt họ hay có hành động quá mức nào. Ông thô lỗ khi có ai đó làm trò ngu ngốc – như Longbottom vẫn thường làm – nhưng ông chưa từng làm quá như Snape ở thời không của anh… Chỉ là- “Draco? Thầy ấy muốn gì vậy?”

“Thầy ấy chỉ… muốn biết tớ học ở đâu mà lại giỏi Độc Dược đến vậy.” Anh không hề cảm thấy áp lực đến từ Chiết Tâm Trí Thuật. Snape chỉ… nói chuyện thôi. Nó vẫn khá kỳ lạ khi nghĩ về.

“Huh.” Harry đi bên cạnh anh, không hỏi thêm câu nào khi họ rời khỏi hầm. “Oh phải rồi, Wood muốn một buổi huấn luyện khác tối nay. Anh ấy muốn chúng ta sẵn sàng cho trận đấu đầu tiên trong tuần.”

“Phải- Phải. Được rồi. Nghe tuyệt đó.” Quidditch sẽ kiến đầu anh thư giãn. Nó là một phần tại sao Draco lôi bản thân mình và Harry ra ngoài sân vào ban đêm thường xuyên thế. Quả là kỳ tích khi Hermione luôn sẵn lòng giúp đỡ họ với bài học khi họ theo không kịp- Ừ thì hầu hết là cô giúp Harry. Bài tập năm nhất rất dễ so với những gì Draco  _đang_  học.

“Cậu ổn chứ?” Harry cau mày, kéo anh ra khỏi suy nghĩ với một cái huých nhẹ. “Cậu có vẻ hơi… Phân tâm.”

“Oh, uh, ừ. Tớ ổn.” Draco nở nụ cười yếu ớt, huých Harry lại. “Đến lớp học kế tiếp chứ?”

“Ừ.” Harry cau mày, nhìn anh chằm chằm một lúc trước khi thay thế nó với một nụ cười. “Buổi tập sẽ bắt đầu ngay trước bữa tối, nhưng sau các lớp học. Cách đó có thể khiến toàn đội tập được- Ít nhất, đó là những gì Wood nói với tớ.”

“Tuyệt.” Phải. Okay. Cả đội Gryffindor. Anh có thể làm được. Sẽ không khác biệt gì. Sẽ ổn thôi.

Đó là suy nghĩ thường thấy hiện lên trong đầu anh trong suốt những tiết học khác của họ, môn cuối cùng kết thúc sớm hơn anh mong đợi. Vì thế, anh chỉ có thể đi theo sau Harry xuống sân bóng, chỉ ghé ngang qua ký túc để cất cặp của mình. “Chúng ta chưa tập luyện chung với toàn đội nhiều mà nhỉ? Ý tớ là, Wood cho chúng ta làm vài bài tập với một hay hai người nhưng cả đội thì chưa.”

“Chưa,” Draco nhẹ nhàng nói. “Chúng ta chưa tập với cả đội.” Thật sự không có gì nhiều để nói. Anh không thuộc về chỗ này. Họ phải chọn một ai khác. Nếu anh không cố gắng để đánh bại Harry, họ đã làm vậy. Nhưng giờ, anh… ở đây.

“Tớ nghĩ là mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi. Mọi người trong đội có vẻ rất thích chúng ta, và chúng ta chơi rất tốt- Ý tớ là,  _cậu_  chơi rất tốt, và tớ hoàn toàn bắt đầu bắt kịp cậu. Ừm, phải. Chúng ta sẽ ổn thôi và không có gì phải lo lắng cả.” Khi Harry nói lung tung, Draco bảo trì im lặng khi họ đi trên hành lang, nhìn chằm chằm vào vài bức chân dung.

Quidditch không phải là điều mà anh quan tâm – mặc dù anh vẫn hơi lo lắng về nó. Đã sắp đến tháng mười một rồi và anh chưa biết gì về kế hoạch của Quirrell cả. Tất cả những gì họ biết là có một con chó ba đầu và Quirrell đã thả bọn quỷ khổng lồ ra. Làm sao anh có thể giúp Tam Giác Vàng nếu anh không thể tìm ra chuyện gì đang diễn ra?

“Ah! Potter, Malfoy, đằng này nè!” Giọng của Wood lớn và to đến mức ở xa họ cũng có thể nghe thấy. Sương mù đang xuất hiện và cái lạnh buốt giá hơn, hầu hết mọi người lựa chọn ở trong lâu đài. Draco nghiêm trang đi đến và đứng cách mọi người hai bước chân, ném cho họ cái nhìn tán thưởng. Anh cảm thấy bên trong khó chịu khi nhìn thấy thân ảnh của Bell – khi còn trẻ. Giống hệt với người anh vô tình nguyền rủa. “Được rồi, ừ, trận đấu đầu tiên của chúng ta sẽ đến sớm thôi, anh nghĩ rằng sẽ tốt hơn nếu hai đứa được luyện tập với cả đội.”

“Nghe hay đó,” Harry gật đầu, mỉm cười và vẫy tay với những Truy thủ. Cả ba cô gái đều phát ra âm thanh mà Draco tin rằng nó chỉ xuất hiện khi họ quan sát một chú cún con thay vì năm nhất- Ừ thì… cũng không có gì khác biệt lắm, thật thế. Nụ cười của Harry phai đi khi cậu liếc nhìn Draco, cậu nhận ra, mặc dù… Tại sao cậu lại nhìn Draco nhỉ? Chẳng hiểu nữa. Draco nhìn Wood và chỉ đơn giản gật đầu.

“Đúng rồi, Potter, em sẽ tập trước khi em trở thành Tầm thủ của trận đấu thứ Bảy này. Malfoy, em sẽ thử sau khi chúng ta hoàn thành bài tập làm nóng cơ thể, Fred, George, thề với Merlin nếu hai cậu cố gắng ném gậy đánh bóng của mình vào tôi nữa thì-”

“Đó là kỹ thuật mới,” Fred chống chế, trông hoàn toàn bị phản bội khi mình bị la và cái liếc Wood dành cho họ.

“Bọn này không thể đánh chính xác mấy quả Bludger khi cậu lượn y như một cái chuỳ đánh bóng như thế, được chưa hả?” George thêm vào, và thật vậy. Wood không hề lầm khi nói họ sinh ra để làm Tấn thủ. Draco gật và nhún vai, đứng dưới sân khi Harry bay lên không trung. Anh vẫn không thuộc về nơi này. Kể cả khi họ cố gắng chào đón anh… Nơi này vẫn không thể là nhà.

Slytherin sẽ luôn là nhà của anh. Anh… Anh bắt đầu nhận thấy tại sao cái nón làm điều này rồi, kể cả khi đó là lựa chọn ngu ngốc nhất anh từng đồng ý. Dù sao… Anh vẫn sẽ không thể nào cảm thấy thoải mái khi ở Gryffindor. Nó phủ định mọi thứ mà anh biết. Họ không  _tệ_ như thế, nhưng họ sẽ không bao giờ là gia đình anh. Nghe thấy tên mình được xướng lên, Draco bị lôi ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình. Họ nhìn anh chằm chằm và trông mong đợi- Ồ. Ồ phải rồi- Quidditch. Anh nên thử nó lúc này, đúng chứ? Chụp lấy đường viền màu đỏ trên tay áo của mình, anh hơi vặn nó. “Sao?”

“Ít nhất thì cũng  _cố_  chú ý chứ,” Wood thở dài, không hài lòng lắm khi Draco thiếu tập trung. “Lên chổi nào. Mọi người sẽ khiến em làm nóng người với cả đội trong khi Potter quan sát. Sau đó, chúng ta sẽ chơi một trò chơi mang tính thách thức và hai đứa sẽ phải tập luyện nó thường xuyên. Tập luyện tốt để phòng khi Potter gặp chuyện gì đó và em phải thay thế.” Draco gật đầu và cưỡi lên chổi, bay gần họ và liếc nhìn Harry một lúc trước khi theo Wood làm nóng người. Nó không giống với trình tự ở đội Slytherin.

Phụ thuộc nhiều hơn vào đồng đội, thay vì mỗi người như một cá nhân chuyên biệt. Thật là quá  _Gryffindor_  mà. Có quá nhiều sự tiếp cận và hỗ trợ khi ai đó ngã khỏi chổi, và gần như là hầu hết mọi người đều ở gần nhau và hợp tác như một tập thể. Nó… Ừ thì, nó giải thích lý do tại sao họ thắng nhiều mùa giải như thế. Draco không thể bàn cãi. Anh cần phải hỏi. “Sao anh lại lo lắng vậy? Nếu một Truy thủ còn trụ lại thì trấn đấu vẫn tiếp tục mà.”

“Đúng thế, nhưng chúng ta sẽ mạnh hơn khi có ba Truy thủ bên cạnh nhau,” Wood nói khi họ hướng đến những người khác. “Thêm nữa, anh có thể nói với em rằng kinh nghiệm mách bảo anh rằng nó đau như rơi xuống địa ngục khi ngã xuống đất từ độ cao năm mươi feet đó. Chúng ta có thể chỉ là một đội, nhưng cũng là bạn của nhau.” Điều đó khiến Draco khó hiểu hơn bất cứ thứ gì. Họ dường như chẳng biết gì về nhau. Họ còn thậm chí chả thèm nói chuyện, ngoài việc tập luyện. Làm thế nào mà họ là bạn của nhau được? Anh nhìn Harry với ánh mắt kỳ lạ tương tự. Harry ở bên cạnh anh mà, đúng chứ?

Sau khi kết thúc khởi động, Harry bay lên và ở bên cạnh Draco. “Tớ không nghĩ rằng tình bạn của Gryffindor giống với tình bạn của những người khác. Tớ nghĩ nó nhiều hơn thế… Chúng ta là một phần của nhà. Chúng ta ở cùng một gia đình. Và với họ, điều đó có nghĩa là luôn giúp đỡ những người khác, kể cả khi họ không thích nhau. Nó…” Harry chần chừ, cuối cùng mỉm cười với Draco. “Tớ thích điều đó.”

“Tớ chẳng biết phải nghĩ sao về chuyện này nữa,” Draco thì thầm. Nếu chúng ta luôn giúp đỡ những người khác, khi nào thì bản thân ta sẽ cứu giúp chính mình? Không thể lý giải nổi. Không phải Hufflepuff mới là những người trung thành nhất sao?

“Ai biết được, cậu sẽ quen thôi,” Harry cười toe toét, huých Draco và khiến anh bay một chút trước khi giữ thăng bằng. “Nếu không, cậu sẽ phải chịu đựng trong suốt bảy năm đó.”

“Phải. Chỉ bảy năm thôi.” Oh, Merlin thân ái, anh đã chọn trải qua bảy năm như thế này đó hả? Thật sự thì anh đã nghĩ gì vậy trời. Có lẽ đã quá muộn để có thể tìm cách quay trở lại… Không, không, nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ có ích. Mẹ kiếp.

“Cá là tớ có thể đánh bại cậu khi đua đến cuối sân,” Harry cười, huých anh thêm cái nữa. Draco liếc cậu với đôi mắt mở to, kinh ngạc trước khi mỉm cười và gật đầu.

“Cá là cậu không thể.”

::

“Cậu có nhận ra rằng Snape đi cà nhắc không?” Câu hỏi của Harry kéo Draco ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình về giáo sư Độc Dược. Quả là vậy. Snape thậm chí  _cười_  nhiều hơn khi ở thời không của anh. Thực tế thì thậm chí còn chẳng có và luôn luôn là mấy lời châm biếm… “Thầy ấy đã đi như thế kể từ Halloween rồi, tớ nghĩ thế.”

“Cà nhắc?” Draco cau mày nhìn Snape khi ông đang ngồi sau bàn. “Phải không? Tớ không chú ý lắm.”

“Ý tớ là, nó không quá tệ, nhưng có vẻ như thầy ấy bị thương ở chân khi làm gì đó,” Harry nhún vai, cho rễ gừng vào độc dược của mình. “Tớ khuấy nó… Năm lần, phải không?”

“Sáu với một nửa vòng ngược chiều kim đồng hồ,” Draco không chú ý chỉnh sửa, tiếp tục chú ý độc dược của mình. Vào lúc này, nó đã có màu xanh trong suốt, và anh có thể thấy đáy nồi- Vô cùng rõ ràng.

“Tớ tự hỏi rằng tại sao thầy ấy không đến chỗ của bà Pomfrey và chữa nó- Hoặc tại sao thầy ấy không tự làm điều đó,” Harry tự nhủ, Draco hầu hết là tập trung với độc dược của mình. “Cậu có nghĩ rằng nó bị ra bởi sinh vật huyền bí nào không? Thứ gì đó để lại dấu ấn và cậu không thể chữa nó dễ dàng?”

“Tớ không biết.” Được rồi, nhánh của thứ này, một chút của nó… Một tiếng ‘poof’ nhỏ vang lên và một làn khói tím bốc lên từ vạc của anh. “Huh.” Một vài người liếc nhìn sang bên này, Harry hơi bước lùi lại.

“Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra? Bởi vì tớ không nghĩ rằng nó sẽ nổ đâu. Tớ có thể đoán thế khi nhìn thấy chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Seamus.”

“Tớ  _nghĩ_  nó sẽ nổ chứ.” Draco nhìn về phía Snape. “Giáo sư. Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra ạ?” Snape liếc nhìn lên, nhẹ chậm rãi nhướn một bên mày khi ông quan sát phản ứng của anh.

“Thường thì… Nó có nghĩa là độc dược sẽ sẵn sàng trong tối đa là năm phút tới và tác dụng của nó rất mạnh.” Cái nhìn nghi ngờ xuất hiện. “Và thường thì nó cũng không xuất hiện tình trạng này với năm nhất.”

“Thường nghĩ là sao ạ?” Draco trông ngây thơ hết mức có lẽ, nhìn Snape chằm chằm với đôi mắt mở to. Snape nhìn thẳng anh, ít ra thì anh cũng không thất bại khi tỏ ra ngây thơ.

“Có nghĩ là trò có quá ít thời gian để học tập trên lớp.” Ừ, ông không hề lầm. Draco trông có vẻ rất giỏi khi liên quan đến bài thi  _N.E.W.T.s._ *

*N.E.W.T.s ( _Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests)_ : Kỳ thì Pháp thuật tận sức diễn ra vào năm Bảy.

“Con không hiểu ý thầy lắm, thưa thầy,” Draco thầm thì, ngồi vào bàn của mình và nhìn đồng hồ. Ánh mắt khô khan nhìn thẳng vào anh trước khi Snape bắt đầu đứng lên và ghi bài tập về nhà của họ lên bảng, Draco nhận ra rằng ông thật sự đi cà nhắc. Anh liếc nhìn Harry, gật đầu và cau mày. Chuyện này thực sự kỳ lạ. Không hề liên quan đến độc dược. Snape vô cùng cẩn thận với chúng.

Và hơn thế ông ấy vô cùng  _giỏi_  ở chuyện này. Snape là một bậc thầy về Độc Dược, luôn là thế. Không, nó chắc chắn là thứ gì đó khác… Thứ gì đó mà ông không muốn bất cứ ai biết đến, chưa kể đến nếu ông đến gặp bà Pomfrey ông sẽ không đi cà nhắc thế này. “Có phải thầy ấy đi vào Rừng Cấm không?” Harry nhỏ giọng hỏi, cố gắng sửa độc dược của mình, giờ nó có màu xanh lá sẫm và đặc. “Có lẽ ông ấy gặp phải thứ gì đó khi tìm nguyên liệu độc dược.”

“Có lẽ. Chuyện đó có lẽ có lý đó-” Sinh vật nào đó. Sinh vật huyền bí. Chó ba đầu pháp thuât. “Cậu có… Cậu có nghĩ rằng nó có liên quan đến kẻ…” Draco nhìn xung quanh, dựa lại gần hơn và thì thào. “ _Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai_  không?”

Harry nhìn anh chằm chằm một lúc trước khi hiểu ra. “Oh- Oh, phải rồi- Ý tớ là… Có lẽ? Tại sao ông ấy lại cố vào căn phòng đó chứ? Hơi khó hiểu.” Rất có khả năng. Có lẽ ông ấy cố gắng kiểm tra xem những lớp phòng thủ pháp thuật có thể bảo vệ hòn đá phục sinh không. Quirrell truy lùng nó mà.

“Tớ không biết.” Draco lắc đầu, ném cho Snape cái nhìn sắc bén trước khi nhìn lại Harry. “Có lẽ ông ấy muốn đảm bảo rằng thứ gì đó vẫn an toàn.”

“Tại sao những người khác không đi với ông ấy nhỉ? Và tại sao ông ấy phải mạo hiểm tính mạng mình như thế?” Harry cau mày, lắc đầu và thêm thứ gì đó để làm độc dược trở thành  _màu tím_. “Uh… Draco?”

“Hm? Sao vậy?” Draco khuấy vạc của Harry, cau mày khi anh rót dược của mình. “… Ừ, có gì đó không đúng.”

“Không, nó hoàn toàn sai rồi,” Harry thì thào, tắt lửa vạc dược của mình và nghiêm túc nhìn nó chằm chằm một lúc lâu. “Đợi đã, tớ sẽ tìm thứ gì đó ở tủ, có thể giúp được.” Draco cau mày nghiên cứu sách giáo khoa của mình. Ừm… Không hề nói đến chuyện độc dược chuyển sang màu tím.

“Harry, lấy hai hạt giống hoa hướng dương đi.” Có lẽ nó có thể giải quyết đống hỗn độn này. Và thực sự là vậy, hỗn độn. Hm, Harry hẳn là đã thiếu tập trung. Cậu ấy thường không tệ như thế với môn Độc Dược. Draco lấy hạt giống khi Harry trở lại và tách chúng ta, ném vào vạc. Khi độc dược chuyển lại thành màu xanh, anh gật đầu và mỉm cười.

“Cậu là người cứu hộ và là bạn thân nhất của tớ,” Harry thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nắm chặt lấy áo của anh. “Thật sự luôn. Tốt nhất. Hơn bất cứ ai. Cậu tuyệt lắm.”

“Được rồi.” Phải. Đúng thế. Đó là một trong những sự thật mà. Họ là bạn. Một người tuyệt vời… Anh phải kìm lại để không chụp lấy tay trái của mình.

“Cậu có muốn luyện tập vào tối nay không? Cho trận đấu ngày mai.” Harry nở nụ cười lo lắng. “Không chắc lắm là tớ có thể làm tốt ngày mai, thật đó.” Draco nhìn cậu trước khi mỉm cười và gật đầu.

“Tớ nghĩ là cậu sẽ ổn thôi, nhưng cũng được. Nghe hay đó.” Draco chưa từng phàn nàn về chuyện bay lượn. Nghe thấy tiếng chuông báo hiệu lớp học tiếp theo, mọi người nhanh chóng bắt đầu thu dọn. Harry hơi chửi thầm và cố gắng nhanh chóng hoàn tất độc dược của mình. “Nó sẽ ổn thôi, cậu biết mà. Ông ấy chắc chắn sẽ để cậu hoàn thành.”

“Tớ không mạo hiểm thế đâu,” Harry thì thào, nghe có vẻ như thì thầm đếm khi cậu khuấy. “Chỉ- Cậu đi trước đi, tớ sẽ bắt kịp ngay khi tớ làm xong.” Draco nhìn xung quanh, cau mày khi nhìn thấy Hermione và Ron đã thu dọn xong và rời đi.

Anh dừng lại trước khi dựa vào cái bục bên cạnh Harry với một nụ cười. “Có ai đó cần đảm bảo rằng cậu không thất bại.”

“Đó là lý do tại sao tớ thích cậu đến vậy,” Harry bật cười, thêm một nhánh của gì đó như Draco có và thở ra nhẹ nhõm khi nó chuyển màu. Hm, có thể cậu sẽ được điểm E với thứ này.

“Trò Potter, trò Malfoy.” Snape nhướn mày khi ông đi ngang bàn họ khi trở về văn phòng. “Đảm bảo rằng hai cậu dọn dẹp và rời khỏi phòng trước khi lớp học  _kế tiếp_  bắt đầu.” Trong khi Harry gật đầu và vâng lời, Draco nhìn nhìn chằm chằm khó hiểu. Không có lời bình luận khó nghe nào về Potter. Không gì cả. Chỉ… Chỉ là những thứ bình thường. Anh cần phải quan sát Snape kỹ hơn trong tương lai.

Khi Snape đi về văn phòng của mình, họ mơ hồ nghe thấy ông thì thào lời nguyền rủa liên quan đến ‘con chó khốn kiếp’. “Tớ nghĩ rằng cậu đã đúng về chuyện ông ấy bị thương.”

Draco gật nhẹ đầu, vẫn hơi khó hiểu. Không gì giống với thời không của anh cả, phải không? “Tớ nghĩ thế.”

“Tớ tự hỏi rằng thứ gì đã khiến ông ấy cố gắng vượt qua cái cửa sập.” Harry thì thầm, rót độc dược vào chai và đi về phía bàn đặt nó lên đó. “Ý tớ là, rất khó hiểu, đúng không?”

“Phải.”

::

Không thể lý giải nổi. Như thế là  _Snape_  là người đang cố gắng lấy hòn đá vậy. Nhưng không thể thế được. Phải là Quirrell mới đúng.  _Phải_  như thế. Chuyện đó đã được công bố trước toàn trường – và vào bữa tiệc cuối năm đã chứng minh rằng Quirrell đã hoàn toàn biến mất. Quay lại để hỏi suy nghĩ của Harry lần nữa, anh dừng lại khi thấy khuôn mặt Harry hơi tái. Draco cau mày và không cần suy nghĩ đặt một tay lên trán Harry. “Cậu hơi nóng. Ổn cả chứ?”

“Tớ ổn mà,” Harry mỉm cười yếu ớt, nhẹ nhàng kéo tay Draco xuống. “Chỉ là vài lời bình luận đeo bám tớ thôi.” Bình luận? Bình luận gì.

“Vài lời bình đến từ Slytherin tiên đoán về chuyện cậu ấy sẽ ngã từ chổi xuống thế nào vào ngày mai,” Hermione thì thầm khi cô nhận ra sự khó hiểu của cậu, và, tuyệt lắm. Đó là lý do tại sao Draco quý cô.

Draco dừng lại và liếc nhìn bàn Slytherin trước khi một cái nhếch mép tinh quái xuất hiện trên mặt anh. Anh ngồi hơi thẳng dậy, cố gắng trông bình thường. “Làm theo tớ nhé.” Anh cao giọng khi anh thu hút sự chú ý của Harry. “Tớ không hiểu được. Làm thế nào mà Flint có thể ngồi trên chổi của mình chứ. Tớ ngạc nhiên là anh ta không rơi xuống như hòn đá.”

“Thật hả, một hòn đá?” Harry lắc đầu. “Tớ tưởng chiến thuật của cả đội là doạ sợ những đối thủ khác với cái cách mà họ trông như mấy con quỷ khổng lồ ý.”

“Cậu đùa hả, phải không? Họ làm gì có chiến thuật của đội. Họ rời rạc từng người mà,” Draco khịt mũi. Thật sự, anh không thể nhớ ra nếu họ  _có_  cầu thủ dự bị. Hoàn toàn không có và oh, nhìn xem. Một vài Slytherin trông như muốn giết người. Thật tuyệt.

“Tớ có nhận ra chuyện đó, một vài buổi tập của họ chúng ta có xem mà. Ý tớ là, cậu có nhớ cái cách những Truy thủ kéo ai đó trên tuyến bay của mình đụng một trái Bludger để  _họ_ không trúng chứ?” Harry thở dài thật lớn và buồn phiền. “Thật đúng là tà bạo mà.”

“Phải có ném phạt vì chuyện đó,” Draco la lên, cười toe toét. Đả kích Harry à? Và ah, thật tuyệt. Cả đội Gryffindor sẽ nói mấy lời bình luận đó và đảm bảo rằng chúng sẽ tới tai của những người nhà Slytherin. Có lẽ nhà này cũng không tệ lắm.

“Cám ơn cậu,” Harry nhỏ giọng nói, huých Draco một cái và cười rạng rỡ. “Vì đã giúp tớ và mọi thứ.”

“Nó không công bằng mà. Sao không cho họ nếm thử cách mà họ đã dùng?” Draco huých lại câu và nở nụ cười ấm áp. “Giáng Sinh sẽ tới sớm thôi. Có kế hoạch gì không?” Nghiêng đầu, Harry có vẻ như nghĩ về nó trước khi nhún vai.

“Tớ nghĩ tớ sẽ trở lại nhà của Dì và Dượng. Kỳ nghỉ ở đó cũng không đến nỗi nào, so sánh với mấy lúc khác. Mặt khác, họ sẽ hoàn toàn sợ hãi tớ khi biết tớ có pháp thuật để làm phiền tớ.”

“… Cậu có thể ở lại Hogwarts, cậu biết đó.” Draco nói, nhẹ nhàng. “Trong kỳ nghỉ.” Điều đó khiến Harry cười rạng rỡ.

“Giờ thì  _chuyện này_  nghe tuyệt đó.” Nó có nghĩa là ừ. Potter luôn luôn dành kỳ nghỉ của mình ở Hogwarts, sau tất cả không nghi ngờ gì Harry cũng sẽ như thế. “Vậy cậu có nghĩ chúng ta sẵn sàng cho trận đấu ngày mai không?”

“Tớ nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ rất tuyệt,” Draco nói với một nụ cười, gật đầu với Harry. Bật cười, Harry rót cho họ những tách trà mới, mùi vị mà Draco luôn ưa thích. Draco vẫn cố gắng để tìm hiểu làm thế nào Harry có thể nắm được khẩu vị của anh nhanh như thế.

“Nếu không phải cậu không thích bị đụng chạm, tớ sẽ ôm cậu, vậy nên tớ chuẩn bị nó để cám ơn cậu.” Câu nói khiến nụ cười của Draco biến mất, người tóc vàng quay đầu tránh khỏi Harry. Sau… mọi thứ và chiến tranh… “Được rồi, cậu biết đó. Về chuyện không thích người khác đụng chạm mình. Tớ vẫn nhảy dựng lên khi có ai đó vỗ vào lưng tớ. Cứ nghĩ đến chuyện tớ sẽ bị đánh.” Draco chỉ nhún vai, ăn tối trong im lặng.

Đó thật sự là điều tuyệt nhất ở Harry, Draco thích thú. Khi anh im lặng, Harry sẽ không cố gắng thúc giục hay cố gắng ép anh nói chuyện về những thứ anh không thích, như Ron và Hermione hay làm. Cậu chỉ để anh có không gian và sự im lặng anh cần. Nó… Rất tuyệt, nhưng cũng khá đau lòng. Một cậu bé mười một tuổi có thể dễ dàng quen với những chuyện như thế. “Tớ đã từng ổn,” Draco thì thầm, cúi người khi anh nói. Tách trà của anh vẫn không hề được đụng tới, và anh chỉ nghịch thức ăn, hiếm khi ăn gì đó.

“Đã từng,” Harry lặp lại, chậm rãi nhấp trà. “Như thể chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy. Cậu không cần phải kể cho tớ về nó, nhưng… Cậu có thể nói ra một chút, vài chuyện. Tớ nghĩ rằng nó sẽ giúp ích.”

“Tớ không thể.” Nếu anh làm vậy… Ai biết được chuyện gì sẽ thay đổi? Kể sự thật cho Harry… Đó là chuyện anh không thể làm. Và chưa kể đến chuyện Harry sẽ tin tưởng anh. Thường thì Harry sẽ nghĩ anh bị điên và bỏ anh lại.

“Cũng được,” Harry gật đầu, nghe có vẻ như không hề cảm thấy phiền lòng. “Giờ thì ăn chút gì đi. Chúng ta có rất nhiều thứ cần luyện tập tối nay- Này, cậu có dám cá rằng tớ sẽ bắt được trái Snitch vào buổi tối không.”

“Tớ sẽ không thử,” Draco nói, Harry ngọt ngào bật cười. Mọi chuyện… không hề hoàn hảo. Nhưng họ sẽ ổn thôi.

::

Hai giờ sau khi đèn tắt Draco ngồi bật dậy với tiếng hét đứt quãng, đôi mắt anh mở to khi anh nhìn xung quanh. Phải rồi. Ác mộng. Đúng thế. Anh… thường có thể xử lý chúng, nhưng anh cảm thấy… quá nhỏ bé. Người tóc vàng vén màn lên. Oh. Tuyệt. Có vẻ như không ai trong số họ tỉnh giấc. Mím môi, Draco nhìn về phía giường của Harry. Anh thực sự không nên… Anh mười tám tuổi rồi, không phải là một cậu bé mười một nữa. Nhưng… Anh  _đang_ mười một mà. Đó là vấn đề đó. Ra khỏi giường, và may thay rằng màu đỏ chói trong phòng khiến họ không thể liếc thấy anh trong bóng tối, Draco rón rén đi tới giường của Harry. “Harry? Này, Harry?”

Màn giường được mở ra, Harry ngồi dậy và dụi mắt, huh. Quá nhanh để ai đó thức giấc. “Draco? Sao thế? Có gì… Có gì-” Một cái ngáp ngắt lời. “Có chuyện gì sao?”

“Tớ-” Draco lắc đầu liên tục, im bặt. Anh nghĩ gì thế này? Anh mười tám rồi. Anh không cần phải bò lên giường của ai đó như một đứa trẻ. “Xin lỗi. Không gì đâu. Ngủ đi.”

“Nếu cậu chắc,” Harry thì thào, dụi mắt trước khi mở màn giường ra chút nữa. “Thật ra, um…” Cậu bé ấp úng, trông không chắc lắm một lúc. “Cậu có thể… Có thể ngồi với tớ một chút không? Tớ không muốn ngủ lại.”

“Oh, ùm…” Draco nhìn xung quanh phòng, chậm chạp gật đầu và- Anh không hề nhận ra mình đã ôm lấy gối đầu. “Được.” Cảnh giác, anh đi đến và ngồi vào mép giường của Harry, cựa quậy với tay áo của mình.

“Tớ… Tớ có câu hỏi này,” Harry nhẹ nhàng hỏi, chậm rãi nằm xuống và cuộn người bên dưới chăn. Cậu trông có phần  _non nớt_  hơn khi không đeo kính. “Làm thế nào cậu ngăn mấy cơn ác mộng lại?”

“Tớ đã cố gắng tìm ra cách nhiều năm rồi,” Draco thở dài, luồn tay vào tóc. “Tớ vẫn không tìm ra cách.” Từ việc uống dược Không Mộng Mị hay dược An Thần, nhưng anh sẽ phải uống nó mỗi tối. Và nó không hề ngừng mấy cơn ác mộng lại. Chỉ kìm hãm chúng thôi.

“Nói tớ nghe nếu cậu biết nhé.” Ah, giọng điệu cay đắng này. Harry chắc chắn là có những cơn ác mộng về cái ‘gia đình’ Muggle đáng chết của cậu. Có Merlin mới biết anh sẽ thế nào nếu anh lớn lên như thế. “Tớ nghĩ tớ sẽ bắt đầu của với màn giường mở.”

“Sao lại thế?” Câu hỏi bật thốt lên, mặc dù đó là điều anh tự hỏi lúc này.

“Tớ đoán rằng… Tớ nghĩ rằng tớ đang cố gắng thể hiện rằng mình không thấy phiền.” …Gì? “Không gian nhỏ và tối, thức dậy và chỉ nhìn thấy bóng rối và trần nhà. Tớ cứ nghĩ về khoảng thời gian ở tủ chén. Tớ cho rằng tớ đóng màn giường lại vì tớ nghĩ tớ có thể vượt qua nó.”

“Cậu đúng là ngu xuẩn mà,” Draco khịt mũi, cựa quậy và co người để cảm thấy thoải mái, nằm bên cạnh Harry. “Cậu đúng là Gryffindor.”

“Tớ đoán rằng đó là lý do tại sao cái nón phân tớ vào đây,” Harry mỉm cười, hơi thả lỏng một chúng và cựa mình bên cạnh anh, đối diện với Draco. “Mặc dù nó cãi lại và cho rằng Slytherin sẽ ‘đưa tớ đến vinh quang.” Draco cau mày khi nghe thấy, xoay đầu nhìn Harry.

“Thật sao? Nó muốn cậu vào Slytherin?” Chuyện này mới với anh đấy. Mặc dù với Harry anh có thể nhận ra. Potter, mặt khác thì… “Tại sao lại không vào?” Trong phút chốc, Draco cảm thấy nếu Harry quan sát anh lần nữa, đôi mắt sáng màu xanh đó sẽ thu được mọi thứ mà cậu có thể nhìn thấy ở anh.

“Bởi vì cậu không ở Slytherin.” Điều đó khiến Draco cau mày và quan sát Harry. Một lần nữa, cậu bé nhỏ hơn trông hoàn toàn thư giãn và mở lòng.

“Tại sao chuyện đó lại quan trọng?” Họ chỉ vừa mới biết nhau. Hai cuộc gặp, vào lúc đó. Họ… Họ chẳng  _biết gì_  về đối phương.

“Chỉ là tớ quan tâm,” Harry mỉm cười, nhắm mắt lại và thư giãn. “Vì vài lý do, tớ cảm thấy rằng sẽ rất sai trái nếu tớ không ở cùng nhà với cậu.” Chuyện này… Chuyện này hoàn toàn khác biệt. Nó không giống chút nào cả. Nó khác với- Chỉ với  _hai lần gặp gỡ_? Làm thế nào Draco thay đổi nhiều đến vậy? Draco im lặng, cố gắng lý giải mọi thứ, và tìm ra anh đã sai ở đâu. Sau đó anh nhận ra nó. Nếu anh ở Slytherin… Harry cũng sẽ ở đó với anh.

Bởi vì Draco đã thân thiện và tỏ ra chu đáo. Anh đã thể hiện sự thân thiện với Harry. Đầu tiên là không ‘cư xử như cậu là Harry Potter’. Nếu anh đến Slytherin… Harry sẽ nhận thấy rằng không phải Slytherin nào cũng xấu xa. Cậu sẽ theo sau anh chỉ trong một _nhịp đập_. Harry James Potter – kể từ khi nào anh biết được tên lót của Harry vậy? – nếu là một Slytherin. Và  _mọi thứ_  sẽ bị thay đổi.

Cái nón đó… Có thể nào nó đã nhìn thấy trước không? Trong ký ức của Draco? Nó đã dành hàng thế kỷ để phân loại học sinh và nhìn vào tâm trí chúng và chỉ  _suy nghĩ_. Vậy có thể cái nón đó đã thấy được chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra và làm những gì cần thiết? “Cậu thường như thế lắm, cậu biết không,” Harry thì thào nhẹ nhàng, mắt vẫn nhắm chặt. “Giữ im lặng ấy.”

Draco bị kéo ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình khi nghe thấy, nhìn Harry. “Cậu có ý gì?” Huh. Thường thì anh không gần cậu bé nhỏ hơn thế này. Và anh không thường chú ý lắm, nhưng… Tóc của Harry thường che đi vết sẹo của mình. Kể cả khi nó hỗn độn thế nào đi nữa, cậu ít nhất cũng che nó đi, có vẻ là thế.

“Thỉnh thảng khi chúng ta nói chuyện, cậu chỉ đột nhiên giữ im lặng,” Harry mở mắt, nhìn Draco. “Tớ có thể biết chắc là bởi vì cậu đang suy nghĩ, hoặc cậu chỉ cố gắng để không nói những điều cậu không thể nói.”

“… Cả hai, tớ nghĩ vậy. Tớ có quá nhiều thứ phải nghĩ đến,” anh nhẹ nhàng thừa nhận, nhìn lên trần nhà từ nơi họ nằm. Anh khá mừng vì mình đã mang theo gối nằm.

“Tớ đoán tớ có thể hiểu được.” Lúc này Harry ngáp dài, giọng của cậu bé trông có vẻ nặng nề buồn ngủ khi cậu nói tiếp. “Cậu có thể ở đây thêm chút nữa không?”

Draco mất một lúc lâu để trả lời, cuối cùng hỏi, “Có được không nếu tớ ngủ ở đây?” Anh cũng ngáp, không thể ngăn mình khi anh thật sự bắt đầu chui vào chăn.

“Dĩ nhiên.” Được rồi, cậu bé thật sự rất đáng yêu khi gần như ngái ngủ. Và, thật sự thì Harry đã yêu cầu anh ngồi lại trước. Vậy nên nó đâu phải ý tưởng Draco đâu.

Draco nhắm mắt lại, chậm rãi thở. Thật tuyệt. Anh cảm thấy… thư giãn. Bình tĩnh. Gần đây cảm giác này rất hiếm gặp. “Ngủ ngon, Harry.”

Nó không tệ tí nào để kết thúc một buổi tối đâu, anh nghĩ thế.


	10. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả!  
> Chỉ được post duy nhất ở đây và wordpress cá nhân "chunyupink.wordpress.com"  
> Những nơi khác đều là post trái phép!  
> Xin tôn trọng công sức của người dịch cũng như tác giả!
> 
> All credits belong to Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.  
> Mọi bản quyền thuộc về Kasena, Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.

_**Chapter 10**_ ~ Quidditch

 _ **Chương 10**_ ~ Quidditch

Draco tỉnh giấc khi cảm nhận thấy ai đó di chuyển trên chiếc giường anh đang ngủ và ngồi dậy. Cân nhắc đến chuyện anh chưa từng ngủ cùng ai trên giường mình, anh cảm thấy kỳ lạ nên thức dậy. Anh cau mày ngồi dậy, tóc hơi rũ xuống mắt khi anh nhìn xung quanh trước khi cau mày sâu hơn. “Harry?”

Cảm nhận thấy có sự di chuyển nhẹ trên giường khiến anh nhận ra Harry đang ngồi cuộn người trong góc giường, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ khi cậu ngắm mặt trời mọc trên đỉnh Rừng Cấm. Tháp Gryffindor chết tiệt  _đúng_  là có tầm nhìn rất đẹp. Draco công nhận điều đó. “Hm?”

 

“Tớ sẽ… Tớ sẽ về giường.” Draco đứng bên cạnh giường Harry và nhìn cậu thêm lần nữa. Cậu bé trông hoàn toàn bình yên và hơn nữa, khuôn mặt thư giãn và sự lạnh lùng và xa cách bình thường đã biến mất trong mắt cậu.

“Cậu không phải làm thế.” Câu nói nhẹ nhàng, giọng nói hơi khàn vì mới thức dậy. “Thật tuyệt khi tớ biết rằng mình không ở một mình vào tối qua.”

Draco quan sát cậu một lúc trước khi lắc đầu. “Tớ không nghĩ thế. Cậu sẽ ổn chứ?” Cậu bé mơ hồ gật đầu với anh, ánh nhìn không rời khỏi cửa sổ. Nó… Lúc này thật sự còn rất sớm, dù là trận đấu Quidditch sẽ diễn ra vào hôm nay.

“Thỉnh thoảng tớ chỉ dậy hơi sớm thôi.” Một thoáng thôi nụ cười ấm áp hướng đến anh. “Tớ sẽ ổn, tớ hứa.” Draco nhìn cậu lần nữa trước khi mỉm cười và gật đầu.

“Được rồi. Tớ sẽ ngủ thêm chút nữa.” Điều mà anh thật sự cần làm, nếu anh phải đương đầu với trận đấu Quidditch hôm nay. Gục trên giường của mình, anh phải lăn nhẹ vì nó lạnh đến thế nào. Anh cho rằng chuyện này xảy ra vì tối qua mình đã ngủ ở một cái giường khác.

“Ngủ ngon, Draco.” Anh liếc nhìn và thấy rằng Harry đã tiếp tục nhìn ra cửa sổ, trông hoàn toàn bình tĩnh và yên bình.

“Mm, sáng rồi,” người tóc vàng thì thào khi anh kéo chăn đắp lên người. Anh nhận ra rằng mình khó ngủ hơn tối qua. Thật sự chuyện này có hơi nực cười. Giống như kiểu ngủ ở giường Harry khiến anh ngủ một mình  _khó khăn_  hơn vậy. Chắc chắn là vì anh đã quá tập trung vào những ý nghĩ về trận đấu hôm nay mà thôi.

Hai tiếng sau anh thở dài, Draco rời khỏi giường, anh khó mà ngủ lại được. Một vài người trong số họ đã thức dậy khi anh thấy những cái giường trống, mặc dù Ron vẫn đang ngáy ngủ trên giường mình, và Harry đang sửa lại một trong những bài luận của cậu. Trông có vẻ không được ổn lắm. Draco quan sát cậu một lúc trước khi thở dài, “Harry, cậu có cần giúp không?”

Câu nói khiến cậu ngừng hí hoáy viết, Harry liếc nhìn anh với đôi mắt xanh lá mở to khiến anh ngộp thở một lúc, “Tớ sẽ không từ chối khi được giúp đâu.” Đôi mắt của Draco mở lớn trước khi anh bắt đầu vui vẻ mỉm cười.

“Được rồi. Chúng ta có thể làm nó sau bữa sáng.” Anh không chắc nếu Harry biết cậu dễ thương thế nào. Cậu hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

“Được đó,” Harry cười toe toét, ra khỏi giường và thu xếp mọi thứ vào trong cặp sách của mình. Cậu trông như đã thay quần áo rồi, và gần như đã được một lúc. “Mấy giờ thì trận đấu bắt đầu?”

“Mọi trận đấu Quidditch của Hogwarts đều bắt đầu lúc mười một giờ,” Draco nói khi anh huých Harry. Cậu bé không hề làm gì cả, chỉ liếc về phía Ron. Hm, chắc chắn là cậu ta có thể ngủ trong mọi tình huống, kể cả khi nửa người đã rơi xuống khỏi giường.

“Chúng ta có nên, ah, đánh thức cậu ấy không? Hay lôi cậu ấy đi? Tớ thích ý tưởng thứ hai hơn, tớ không nói dối đâu.”

“Làm điều mà cậu cho là cần thiết ấy,” Draco thì thào, nhún vai và chờ ở cửa. Harry chắc chắn là sẽ không làm gì quá tệ đâu, cậu  _đã_ – Oh. Ron giờ đang nằm trên sàn rồi, và trông có hơi bực bội. Harry, trong khi đó, trông vô cùng thoả mãn như lúc bà Norris đuổi bắt một học sinh phá luật. Draco không thể ngăn mình cười khẽ, dùng tay che miệng. “Tớ không nghĩ cậu sẽ làm vậy đâu!” Mặt dù nó  _vô cùng_  buồn cười, anh phải thừa nhận điều đó. Đặc biệt là khi nhìn thấy Ron là một người ghét dậy sớm.

“Cậu nên nói rõ ràng hơn chứ,” Harry cười toe toét, ném cái chăn lên người Ron và sau đó đi về phía cửa. “Được rồi. Ăn sáng chứ?”

“Ăn sáng nghe tuyệt đó,” Draco nói, vẫn còn cười khúc khích. Thật luôn, cậu nhóc này vô cùng  _đáng yêu_.

“Vậy, cậu nghĩ thế nào về trận đấu đầu tiên sẽ diễn ra vào hôm nay?” Cả hai đi xuống cầu thang và tiến vào phòng sinh hoạt chung, vài người chào hỏi họ và chúc may mắn trong trận đấu sắp tới. “Cậu không nghĩ rằng tớ sẽ ngã từ trên chổi xuống, đúng chứ?” Draco nhìn Harry một lúc trước khi nhún vai.

“Không biết nữa.” Phải rồi, anh nên cẩn thận hơn về chuyện tiết lộ những ‘manh mối’ hay tiết lộ tin tức về tương lai. Harry có thể chỉ mới mười một, nhưng cậu thông minh hơn tuổi thật của mình – ít nhất là trong những chuyện như thế này.

“Tuyệt vời. Ừ thì, nếu tớ có ngã, ít nhất thì chúng ta vẫn có cậu ở ghế dự bị,” Harry thở dài, lấy một quyển sách ra khỏi túi của mình. “Dù sao, cái này  _nghĩa_ là gì chứ? Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu cậu không cắt lông nhím trước khi sử dụng chúng chứ?”

“Chúng sẽ mất nhiều thời gian để phân rã và độc dược sẽ vón lại và đặc sệt và không ổn chút nào hết,” Draco thở dốc, khẽ chế giễu.

“Tớ thật sự tin tưởng cậu hơn là Hermione khi chúng ta nói về Độc Dược. Cậu giúp tớ không trượt môn này.” Ừ. Cậu đúng đó.

“Tớ biết là tớ sẽ làm thế. Vậy cậu ấy đã giải thích thế nào với cậu?” Lật sách, Harry híp mắt một lúc, trông như đang tìm kiếm thứ gì đó.

“Y như những gì sách giáo khoa giải thích, và nó là ‘trò nên cắt lông nhím của mình trước’. Và sau đó là ‘thiệt sự luôn đó, Harry, cậu có đọc chương này chưa vậy hả’ và những câu đại loại vậy.”

“Đó là Granger mà. Tớ chắc là cậu ấy… muốn tốt thôi.” Huh. Khi nào thì anh nhận xét như thế về Hermione? Dù sao thì cũng có lý. Hermione luôn luôn làm theo những gì sách giáo khoa nói, và chưa từng thực sự trải nghiệm bất cứ kết quả mới nào.

“Tớ biết, cậu ấy chỉ xem sách giáo khoa như chân lý ấy,” Harry bật cười, cất sách đi và liếc ra ngoài những ô cửa sổ mà họ đi ngang qua. “Thời tiết hôm nay có vẻ đẹp.”

“ _Nó_  đẹp. Có lẽ chúng ta nên học bên ngoài,” Draco ấm ứ nói khi anh nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ với một nụ cười.

“Chỉ khi chúng ta sống sót sau trận đấu đầu tiên của mình.” Hành động tiếp theo thu hút sự chú ý của Draco, người lớn hơn quan sát Harry luồn tay vào tóc mình và trông có vẻ như đang suy nghĩ gì đó.

Draco mỉm cười và đẩy Harry bằng hông của mình. “Cậu sẽ ổn thôi.  _Tầm thủ trẻ nhất thế kỷ_ , nhớ chứ?” Bật cười, Harry đụng nhẹ lại, trông tốt hơn hẳn.

“Nó cũng bao gồm cậu đó, cậu biết không. Và ừ… Ừ, ý tớ là, chúng ta tập luyện như điên ấy. Thêm cả những chuyến bay đêm khiến tớ còn giỏi hơn nữa! Tớ sẽ làm tốt- Và này, nếu tớ có ngã xuống khỏi chổi, tớ chắc chắn là rượt theo và cố bắt lấy trái Snitch thôi!” Cậu bé thật sự rất dễ thương.

“ _Cậu_  nhỏ hơn tớ, cậu biết mà. Vậy nên cậu vẫn giữ danh hiệu đó,” Draco mỉm cười, hơi nghiêng đầu. “Tốt lắm. Tớ mừng vì cậu cảm thấy tốt hơn.”

“Không chắc lắm nếu tớ thật sự sẵn sàng, nhưng tớ cảm thấy tốt hơn sáng hôm nay rồi,” Harry cười toe, nhìn lướt qua bàn nhà Gryffindor và đi đến chỗ trống gần phía cuối. “Chờ đã- Tớ thật sự nhỏ hơn cậu đó hả? Chúng ta bằng tuổi mà.”

“Tớ được sinh ra vào tháng Sáu,” anh nói với một cái nhún vai. Vậy nên thực tế là anh đâu có nói dối, anh chỉ để lộ một vài thông tin thôi. Này, anh vẫn là một Slytherin.

“Vậy thì cậu cũng đâu lớn hơn tớ bao nhiêu,” Harry gật đầu, chuẩn bị những tách trà của họ như tường lệ. “Dù sao, nếu tớ có mà phải đến bệnh thất, nhớ đảm bảo là Ron sẽ khóc.”

“Tớ chắc chắn sẽ làm vậy.” Draco quan sát Harry một lúc trước khi mỉm cười và cầm lấy tách của mình khi cậu đưa nó cho anh. Thật tuyệt. Anh muốn có những buổi sáng như thế này.

“Sáng tốt lành, Ron,” Harry cười toe toét, nhìn Ron lê thân mình đến bàn và bắt đầu lấy bất cứ thứ gì gần nhất vào đĩa của mình. “Ngủ ngon chứ?”

“Im đi, đồ quá đáng,” Ron rên rỉ, ngồi thụp xuống chỗ của mình. “Tớ sẽ chẳng thức dậy sau  _một tiếng_  nữa đâu.”

“Vậy thì cậu sẽ trễ trận đấu Quidditch đầu tiên của chúng ta,” Harry chỉ ra, kéo đĩa trứng khuấy xa khỏi Ron và đặt nó gần Draco. “Tớ chỉ giúp đỡ cậu thôi.”

Ron rên rỉ lớn hơn khi Draco gật đầu với Harry đầy biết ơn. “Cậu đã ở chung với bọn rắn quá nhiều rồi đó. Cậu chưa từng tệ kiểu đó trước đây!”

“Tớ lúc nào chẳng thế, chỉ giỏi ở khoản che giấu thôi.” Hm, giọng điệu chua chát đó xuất hiện trong giọng của Harry khá thường xuyên. “Cậu nghĩ thế nào về cơ hội chiến thắng của Gryffindor hôm nay?”

“Tớ nghĩ rằng cơ may của chúng ta ổn. Mặc dù, Slytherin rất giỏi,” Draco ấm ứ, liếc nhìn về phía bàn Slytherin. Chạm phải ánh mắt của Pansy, anh nở nụ cười yếu ớt. Mẹ kiếp, anh nhớ họ.

Pansy cười lại với anh trước khi chỉ về phía những người khác có vẻ như đang nói về Quidditch. Sau đó cô nặng nề đảo mắt và làm động tác nôn oẹ. Được lắm Pansy, luôn ghét Quidditch. “Cậu thật sự rất nhớ họ, phải không?”

Draco bị cắt ngang suy nghĩ, sẵn sàng chối mọi thứ khi cậu nhìn Harry trước khi nói, “Phải. Bọn tớ đã là bạn kể từ khi còn là trẻ con.” Cha mẹ của họ đã nhanh chóng sắp xếp để họ có thể có ‘những buổi chơi cùng nhau’.

“Và sau đó bởi vì cậu bị phân vào Gryffindor, cậu không còn dành thời gian cho họ nữa,” Harry cau mày, liếc nhìn về phía bàn Slytherin. “Ít nhất thì họ vẫn là bạn của cậu. Nhớ buổi học bay đầu tiên của bọn mình không?”

“Không hẳn, không.” Anh cố hết sức để lờ chuyện này đi. Và Harry có ý gì chứ, họ vẫn là bạn ư? Mình không thể là bạn với những người mà mình không bao giờ nói chuyện.

“Họ vẫn còn nói chuyện và cười đùa với cậu, và Pansy đã nói rằng tớ tốt nhất không nên thách thức cậu bởi vì cậu luôn thắng.” Một cái huých nhỏ, nhẹ nhàng vào sườn anh, Harry mỉm cười với anh. “Có lẽ lúc nào đó hãy thử nói chuyện với họ đi? Họ chắc chắn cũng nhớ cậu.”

“… Họ trông ổn,” Draco cuối cùng thì thào, lắc đầu. Khi nào thì anh sẽ có cơ hội để nói chuyện với họ? Anh còn thậm chí không thể nói cho họ mọi thứ.

“Chỉ… Thử nếu cậu có thể. Giờ thì, chuyền cho tớ ít trứng đi. Nếu đây là bữa ăn cuối cùng của tớ, tớ muốn nó phải thật ngon miệng.”

“Nó sẽ không là bữa ăn cuối cùng của cậu đâu,” Draco nói với cái đảo mắt và một nụ cười. Anh chuyền một ít trứng sang, mỉm cười thích thú hơn nữa. Những buổi sáng thế này… Có lẽ Gryffindor cũng không đến nỗi tệ.

Sớm thôi, Oliver Wood đến gặp họ. “Harry. Draco. Đi nào, hai nhóc.”

Draco chớp mắt, nhưng gật đầu và đứng dậy. “Được rồi. Harry, đi nào.” Trông như thể sự thật rằng đây là trận đấu đầu tiên của cậu đang nhấn chìm cậu, Harry do dự gật đầu và đứng dậy đi theo sau họ. Darco mỉm cười và nắm lấy tay Harry. Sau tất cả, đó là hành động mà bạn bè làm với nhau, và Harry trông như cần được ủng hộ.

Đúng vậy, mặc dù Harry trông có hơi giật mình và sửng sốt trước hành động đó, cậu vẫn nở nụ cười đáp trả với Draco và đụng hông họ vào nhau. “Được rồi. Đến lúc giành chiến thắng về cho Gryffindor rồi.”

“Phải rồi. Cho Slytherin.” Draco gật đầu và cười toe toét với Harry. Mặc dù Harry cố gắng để ‘liếc’ anh, nhưng không hề khó để nhận ra nụ cười mà cậu nhóc đang kiềm lại.

“Cậu tồi thiệt đó. Nếu mà Slytherin thắng, chắc chắn là lỗi của cậu.”

“Tớ sẽ vô cùng  _vinh dự_ chịu trách nhiệm về chuyện đó,” Draco nói, bật cười rộ lên, thả tay Harry ra và khoác lấy vai cậu. “Cậu sẽ làm tốt thôi.”

Một lần nữa Harry trông kinh ngạc và sửng sốt trước hành động thân mật, chậm rãi thư giãn khi ở bên cạnh Draco trước khi nở nụ cười nhỏ. “Cám ơn. Mặc dù nếu tớ có ngã, nhớ rằng đừng có mà khóc và thay vào đó hãy vào thẳng trận đấu đó.”

Draco chọc ghẹo cậu, “Nhưng làm vậy sẽ cho Gryffindor cơ hội tốt hơn!” nói xong thì bị đẩy nhẹ một cái, một tiếng khịt mũi xuất phát từng cặp song sinh Weasley đi trước. Draco không chắc rằng ai đã cười. “Cậu biết là cậu giống Slytherin hơn mà,” người tóc vàng thì thào, mỉm cười với Harry.

“Ý tớ là, tớ giống  _một_  Slytherin, không chắc rằng tớ thích nhà đó hơn,” Harry thích thú, hào hứng hơn khi họ ra bên ngoài. Cậu nhóc rất dễ đoán, và Draco sẵn sàng cược tuổi thơ của mình chính là thứ đã khiến cậu thích ở ngoài trời hơn. Draco mỉm cười và nhìn xung quanh trước khi huých Harry.

“Chúng ta sẽ đến phòng thay đồ. Tớ chắc rằng Wood có một bài diễn văn dành cho chúng ta.” Gật đầu, Harry đi theo sau anh và những người còn lại trong đội đến nơi mà mọi người thay quần áo. Có hơi lạ khi nhìn thấy sắc đỏ hơn là sắc xanh. Draco mất một lúc để quan sát mọi người và nhìn chằm chằm. Cặp song sinh đang đùa giỡn xung quanh, và một trong những Truy thủ – Angelica? – quặp một tay của mình vào cổ của một trong cặp song sinh, và dí nắm đấm của mình vào đầu của anh ta. Quái lạ.

Nó trông thật… Hm, thư giãn, có lẽ đó là điều anh định nói. Sự căng thẳng vẫn còn đó vì trận đấu đầu tiên của mùa giải, nhưng họ cư xử như một nhóm bạn thân thiết trước khi bắt đầu một trận đấu căng thẳng. Thật tuyệt. Slytherin thì nghiêm túc và buồn tẻ hơn, Flint đe doạ họ một là thắng hai là bị nhốt vào một trong những phòng độc dược của Snape. Mọi người thay đồ trong im lặng, sau đó xếp hàng và  _đợi_. Không một ai cố gắng đùa giỡn.

Tiếng bùm làm anh bừng tỉnh khỏi suy nghĩ, Harry nhướn một bên mày đầy thích thú và đẩy anh về phía tủ của mình. “Thôi nào, nên thay đồ thôi. Wood đi vòng vòng và trông như thể anh ấy đang chuẩn bị cho sự thua cuộc ý.” Ah, lối cư xử của Wood vẫn vậy, ít ra là thế.

“Ah, được rồi.” Draco gật đầu và nhún vai. “Chỉ hơi kỳ lạ thôi.” Mọi thứ  _sáng sủa_ hơn nhiều. Không phải chỉ màu sắc, mà cả không khí và cảm giác nữa. Ấm áp hơn.

“Chuyện gì?” Mặc dù sự ấm áp này hoàn toàn góp phần bởi một cậu nhóc ngốc nghếch khó khăn xoay sở với găng tay của mình. Draco mỉm cười và cầm lấy đôi găng tay từ Harry trước khi giúp cậu mang vào như giúp một đứa trẻ.

“Gryffindor.” Chớp mắt, và trông hơi sửng sốt, Harry chậm rãi gật đầu. Sau đó cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào găng tay của mình một lúc trước khi cử động tay.

“Tớ có thể tự làm được mà,” Harry bĩu môi, trông rất đáng yêu. Thiệt tình. Draco có cảm giác rằng Harry chắc chắn sẽ chưa bao giờ được giúp đỡ trong việc mặc quần áo, kể cả khi còn  _rất_ nhỏ.

“Tớ biết. Chỉ nhanh hơn thôi, theo cách này. Cậu nghĩ rằng cậu đã sẵn sàng chưa?” Draco nhìn Harry kiểm tra mình trước khi cậu nhóc gật đầu chắc nịch với anh.

“Hoàn toàn sẵn sàng.” Ở khoảng cách này, họ có thể nghe thấy tiếng mọi người bắt đầu di chuyển đến khán đài, nói chuyện và cười đùa lớn tiếng.

Draco liếc nhìn xung quanh trước khi gật đầu với Wood. “Trông như anh ấy sắp bắt đầu.” Mái tóc của đàn anh rối bời, và đôi mắt của anh sáng rực lên.

“Bài diễn văn cũng không đến nỗi tệ,” một trong cặp song sinh cười toe toét, người còn lại vẫn còn bị tra tấn bởi những Truy thủ. “Chúng ta ghi nhớ toàn bộ nó rồi, vào lúc này.”

Như thể để bình ổn, Wood đứng thẳng lưng và hít thở sâu. “Được rồi, cả đội, tập trung nào.” Khi anh nói, Fred – George? – đứng sau lưng Wood và nhại lại lời nói và hành động của anh. Một lúc sau, George – Fred? – khoác tay lên một cô gái và có vẻ như đang thì thầm.

Harry cố gắng để không bật cười và ‘ho’ sặc sụa với người đang nhại lại Wood, người trông vô cùng nghiêm túc và không hề nhận ra Weasley đang làm gì. Wood dừng lại và quay đầu phẫn nộ liếc mắt nhìn cặp song sinh ngay khi anh chú ý  _Harry_. “George! Đùa đủ rồi đó! Chúng ta sẽ  _thắng_  cúp, năm nay!”

Draco thì thầm với Harry, “Nghe xem ai nói kìa.” ‘Cơn ho’ của Harry nặng hơn vào lúc đó, cậu bé bắt đầu hơi đỏ mặt. Trông rất buồn cười.

“Ít nhất thì nó khiến mọi thứ sáng sủa hơn,” Harry chỉ ra, cử động hơi lo lắng khi họ nghe tiếng gọi từ bên ngoài. “Đến lúc rồi.”

“Này. Cậu sẽ làm tốt thôi.” Draco nắm chặt lấy chổi của mình, gật đầu với Harry. “Đánh bại bọn họ đi.”

Hít thở sâu, Harry chuẩn bị và theo sau cả đội, hơi tuột lại phía sau khi cậu nhìn Draco, “Chúc tớ may mắn chứ?” Draco gật đầu và mỉm cười.

“Chúc may mắn.” Cậu nhóc đáng yêu. Nhận lại một nụ cười rạng rỡ, Draco nhìn Harry nhanh chóng đuổi theo những người còn lại trong đội, bà Hooch tập trung họ lại và nói về chuyện chơi công bằng. Làm như chuyện đó sẽ xảy ra khi đó là Flint vậy. Draco dựa người vào khung cửa, nhìn bọn họ bay lên không trung. Anh khoanh tay lại, và nhìn xung quanh khán đài. Anh nhận thấy cái nhìn của Crabbe và Goyle và gật đầu với họ.

Cả hai gật đầu lại có hơi do dự so với đầu năm học, Blaise nở nụ cười nhẹ với anh và Pansy vẫy tay điên cuồng về phía anh. Anh cười với họ và vẫy tay lại với Pansy một cách chiều chuộng. Có lẽ Harry đã đúng về việc nói chuyện với họ. Họ vẫn là những đứa trẻ, và cái nhìn của cha mẹ bọn họ có vẻ vẫn còn khá xa vời khi họ chỉ mới là năm nhất ở Hogwarts.

Một làn sóng reo hò đến từ khán đài của Gryffindor, Draco biết rằng họ đã thắng bàn đầu tiên – hm. Anh tự hỏi liệu rằng mình có thể nhớ được trận đấu rõ ràng để có thể cược tiền không… Anh nhớ rằng cặp song sinh đã cược một lần vào năm tư khi bắt đầu sự nghiệp của họ. Hay, ít nhất, từ những gì anh nhớ được… Và anh hoàn toàn chắc chắn rằng họ thắng. Anh cần phải tìm hiểu về nó kỹ hơn mới được.

Tập trung trở lại trận đấu, anh nhận thấy Harry đã làm theo kế hoạch của Wood và bay cao lên khỏi sân đấu. Một cái bóng lớn cho thấy rằng Hagrid đang đứng cùng Ron và Hermione ở khán đài nhà Gryffindor. Draco nhìn ba người bọn họ và nụ cười của anh giảm đi một chút khi anh gật đầu. Họ ổn, nhưng… Họ không phải bạn  _của anh_. Họ là bạn của Harry. Cũng như Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, và Goyle. Họ chẳng phải bạn của Harry. Chắc rồi, Harry có thể thân thiện với họ, nhưng họ là bạn của  _Draco_.

Chuyện đó sẽ diễn ra trong suốt bảy năm. Draco sẽ phải cẩn thận để giữ mọi thứ đi đúng hướng, đặc biệt là khi anh đã bắt đầu luyến tiếc rồi – mặc dù sự thật rằng anh ở Gryffindor ngăn cản cảm giác đó lại.

Một tiếng gào đột ngột đến từ đám đông thu hút sự chú ý của anh đến chỗ của Tầm thủ khi họ đã nhìn thấy trái Snitch và Flint gần như hất văng Harry ra khỏi chổi để ngăn cậu lại. Draco gầm gừ, nắm chặt lấy chổi của mình. Sao anh ta  _dám_ – Flint là  _năm sáu!_  Anh ta biết rõ hơn ai hết rằng Harry chỉ mới năm nhất! Giỡn chắc! Một thằng nhóc  _mười sáu tuổi_  bắt chẹt một cậu bé mười một tuổi!

Ugh, có vẻ như nó còn  _tệ hơn_ khi ở vị trí này, và anh thật sự nổi giận như Gryffindor. Trông như thể Harry chỉ gần như ngăn mình không ngã khỏi chổi. Mặc dù lúc này, họ đã mất dấu trái Snitch. Ít nhất là vậy. Draco quan sát Harry khi cậu bay cao hơn trận đấu để quan sát mọi thứ từ bên dưới. Cậu lại một lần nữa trông lạnh lùng và xa cách, đôi mắt của cậu theo dõi Flint và màu xanh lục bảo sáng lên lấp lánh.

Draco thật sự sẽ không ngạc nhiên tí nào nếu Harry trả thù sau đó. Tsk, Draco chú ý kỹ hơn, nhìn Harry hoàn hảo né tránh một trái Bludger trước khi chổi của cậu có vẻ như… rung lắc. Draco cau mày và nhảy lên chổi để phòng hờ. Có gì đó không ổn, chổi không phản ứng như thế. Đây… Có phải có chuyện gì đã xảy ra lần trước không? Ở thời không của anh?

Cây chổi tiếp tục chuyển động, lắc lư Harry và lắc cậu theo hình chữ chi (zigzag) trên không trước khi bay lên cao hơn. Draco có vẻ như là người duy nhất chú ý thấy chuyện này. Draco nhìn xung quanh khán đài trong vô vọng trước khi hét lên. “Harry!” Nếu cậu bé trả lời, Draco không thể nghe thấy bởi vì cây chổi của Harry bắt đầu  _xoay vòng vòng_  trong không trung trong khi cậu vẫn ngồi trên nó. Draco lấy đũa phép ra, mặc dù anh không biết phải làm thế nào. Anh  _không biết mình nên làm gì_. Harry sẽ chết- Không, Không, nghĩ đi, nghĩ đi!

Cái giật đột ngột từ cây chổi và Harry bị hất văng, chỉ gần như chụp một tay lên chổi. Đám đông thở gấp trong lo lắng vào thời điểm này, và cặp song sinh bay lại gần và cố gắng lôi Harry lên chổi của họ. Draco bay về phía sân đấu, bay vòng tròn bên dưới Harry gần với mặt đất để phòng hờ. Anh nhét đũa phép của mình trở lại giày và quan sát thật cẩn thận.

Cây chổi cứ tiếp tục bay cao hơn mỗi khi một trong cặp song sinh cố giúp, và như Draco giờ họ đang bay vòng tròn bên dưới – hầu như hy vọng có thể bắt được cậu bé nếu cậu ngã xuống. Cậu không ngã. Draco có lẽ không thể  _nhớ rõ_  chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng cậu biết rằng Harry sẽ ổn thôi… Hy vọng vậy. Cuối cùng, Harry có vẻ như đã nắm chắc được cây chổi, nhưng khi Draco nhìn thấy cậu đổ sầm xuống sân, tim anh gần như ngừng đập khi Harry rơi nhanh xuống. “Harry!”

Anh chỉ nhận ra Harry bụm miệng mình bằng một tay, cậu bé chỉ gần như chậm lại khi gần với mặt đất trước khi nhảy xuống khỏi chổi và ngã xuống đất lăn tròn. Cậu có vẻ như muốn ói trước khi bắt đầu ho… Ho ra trái Snitch. Một khi thông báo thắng trận diễn ra, Draco bay lại chỗ của Harry và ôm chặt lấy cậu. “Cậu không nên nghe lời của anh ta! Mạng sống của cậu quan trọng hơn trái Snitch!”

Cười rạng rỡ, Harry chỉ ôm anh và trông vô cùng  _vui sướng_. “Cậu có  _nhìn thấy_  không? Tớ không tin được là tớ trụ được! Thật tuyệt vời- Và tớ thậm chí còn bắt được trái Snitch nữa!”

“Cậu đồ ngốc! Nếu giữa cậu và trái Snitch, cậu luôn luôn được ưu tiên!” Draco tiếp tục đập và đẩy Harry. Nó thật sự chẳng ích gì, khi Harry chỉ tiếp tục cười rộ lên khi những Gryffindor ăn mừng xung quanh họ, những Slytherin trông có vẻ khó chịu.

“Được rồi, chúng ta thắng và tớ hoàn toàn an toàn, không có gì đáng để lo lắng cả,” Harry cười rạng rỡ, vẫn thở hổn hển. “Tớ nghĩ rằng tớ sẽ chờ một lát trước khi quay trở lại chổi của mình.”

“Cậu nên thế!” Draco kéo cậu đến một cái ôm khác. Merlin, chuyện này thật kinh khủng. Anh không muốn nó lặp lại.

Vào giây phút trước khi anh cảm nhận được cái ôm từ Harry, giọng của cậu dịu dàng hơn. “Tớ ổn mà… Cám ơn cậu vì đã lo lắng.”

::

“Hai cậu có chắc là mình không nhìn lầm chứ,” Harry yếu ớt hỏi, Draco thật sự phải hoàn toàn đồng ý với cậu. Thật hả.  _Snape_  ếm bùa cái chổi? Ông ấy có thể không phải là một vị thánh, nhưng sẽ không đời nào cố và giết một đứa trẻ mười một tuổi.

“Tôi không nghĩ rằng Snape sẽ làm vậy,” Draco nghiêm trang nói. “Động cơ là gì? Ông ấy trông đâu có ghét Harry.”

“Nhưng nó phù hợp,” Hermione chỉ ra, gần như làm đổ tách trà của mình lên Harry khi cô phất tay. “Ông ấy không hề chớp mắt, ông ấy hoàn toàn tập trung vào cây chổi, và khi tớ đốt cháy áo chùng của ông ấy, Harry có thể kiểm soát chổi trở lại!”

“Ta sẽ vờ như mình không nghe thấy chuyện này,” Hagrid thì thầm, dụi mắt và trông hoàn toàn mệt mỏi.

“Không, nó…” Draco lắc đầu, cố gắng suy nghĩ thật kỹ, chống chế. Snape thật sự là một kẻ rất đáng ghét ở thời không của anh, nhưng chuyện này không phải là chuyện ông sẽ làm.

“Tại sao Snape lại  _muốn_  giết mình chứ,” Harry cố gắng để thoải mái trên chiếc ghế bành quá lớn, trông có vẻ như cậu đã thất bại. “Ý tớ là, tớ chưa từng làm gì đó xấu trong lớp học Độc Dược. Có lẽ chỉ có vài tai nạn kỳ quái thôi.”

Draco quan sát Harry một lúc trước khi bắt đầu mỉm cười thoải mái. Thật sự mà nói họ vẫn còn nhỏ quá. “Kể cả khi mấy cậu có bằng chứng thì vẫn còn thiếu động cơ.”

“Ông ta là lão già điên khùng lúc nào cũng đi như một con dơi già!” Ron phất tay, một trong những cánh tay đó đụng trúng sau đầu Harry, Ron nhìn mờ ám. “Có lẽ ông ta chỉ ghét Harry thôi!”

“Geez, cảm ơn, Ron.” Lầm bầm khe khẽ, Harry cuộn người trong góc ghế và nhìn Draco. “Tớ không tin chuyện này. Snape không phải là tuyệt nhất, nhưng ông ấy không phải là loại người sẽ hại trẻ con.”

“Không,” Draco lạnh lùng nói, liếc nhìn Ron. “Ông ấy không phải.” Thở hổn hển, Ron phẫn uất tại chỗ, Harry đảo mắt. Mặc dù Draco nhận ra cậu trông có vẻ quan tâm đến thứ gì đó khác hơn.

“Vậy, không phải là một trận đấu tồi để mở đầu mùa giải, tớ nghĩ thế. Wood trông rất hạnh phúc khi chúng ta rời đi.” Draco nhún vai, lắc đầu.

“Tớ không thích thế này.” Anh luồn tay vào tóc mình- Oh. Anh cần phải đi tắm. Ugh. Mái tóc mềm mượt bình thường của anh đã trở nên bết dính và bóng dầu rồi.

“Này, Hagrid, bác có, um. Bác có biết gì về chó ba đầu không?” Harry do dự hỏi, hơi cau mày khi Hagrid gần như làm rơi ấm trà mà mình đang cầm.

“Tớ sẽ cho đó là có,” người tóc vàng thì thào. Thật sự thì, người đàn ông này không hề biết về sự tế nhị ư? Bên cạnh họ, Ron nhổm dậy, trông như thể cậu ta vừa mới thắng được thứ gì đó.

“Aha! Nếu Snape không tệ như cậu nói, vậy thì thời điểm ông ấy bị thương ở chân cố gắng để  _vượt qua_  thứ đó-”

“Ai nói cho các cháu nghe về Fluffy!”… Fluffy.

“Bác gọi  _cái thứ_  khủng khiếp đó là Fluffy á?” Ông dừng lại và nhìn về phía Ron với một cái cau mày. “Nó có thể đã cố gắng đảm bảo rằng không ai đó  _khác_  định làm gì!”

“Thôi nào, chuyện đó giải thích tất cả!” Ron cãi, Harry lắc đầu. “Gì? Đúng vậy mà! Nó hợp lý một cách  _hoàn hảo_  nói đi mấy cậu cũng thấy vậy mà!”

“Được rồi, được rồi, đủ rồi,” Hagrid cắt ngang, cau mày. “Giờ thì, Snape là một giáo sư của Hogwarts, cậu ấy sẽ không cố gắng làm Harry bị thương. Cứ cho là Fluffy, bác không biết làm thế nào bốn đứa phát hiện ra nó, nhưng bác không muốn các cháu tìm hiểu sâu hơn về chuyện này. Thứ mà Fluffy đang canh giữ liên quan đến Albus Dumbledore và Nicholas Flamel.”

Draco gần như hoàn toàn phớt lờ Hagrid, nhìn về phía Ron và dậm chân như một đứa trẻ – mà như anh, hiện tại ở thời điểm này. “Nó  _không_  hợp lý! Ông ấy sẽ không làm thế!”

“Mày chỉ không nghĩ vậy bởi vì mày gần như anh hùng hoá ông ta lên! Tại sao mày lại thích ông ta đến thế hả?!”

“ _Anh hùng hoá?!_  Tao chỉ là người duy nhất tình nguyện nhận thấy ông ấy không phải là một kẻ khốn như mày khiến ông ấy như vậy!”

“Ông ta là một gã khốn! Đó chính là  _vấn đề_!”

“Mày cư xử như mày  _hiểu_  ông ấy!

“Mày cư xử như  _mày_  hiểu ông ấy!”

“Dĩ nhiên là tao hiểu! Tao lớn lên bên ông ấy!”

“Điều đó chỉ  _chứng minh_ rằng lão ta chẳng tốt lành gì!” Nói xong, Ron đứng dậy và tức giận lao ra khỏi lều, hét ầm lên trên đường đi.

Draco tức giận liếc nhìn, nghiến răng khi siết chặt tay mình bên sườn. “Thằng khốn-” Truyền đến tiếng thở dài nhẹ nhàng và thì thầm từ Hermione, cô bạn đứng lên và cảm ơn Hagrid vì tách trà trước khi đi theo Ron. Harry đứng lên tiếp theo, kéo Draco ra khỏi cửa bằng tay áo của anh.

“Tạm biệt, Hagrid, bọn cháu sẽ gặp bác sau. Cám ơn đã lắng nghe!” Draco nghiến răng để ngăn mình không lên tiếng, gần như run lên vì tức giận. Sao thằng đó  _dám_. Sao thằng nhóc khốn khiếp Weasley đó dám- Đây là lý do tại sao anh không thuộc về Gryffindor! “Muốn nói về chuyện này không?”

“… Không phải lúc này.” Ban phước cho Merlin vì Harry vì đã thấu hiểu và không đẩy mọi việc đi xa hơn. Chuyện đó giúp anh rất nhiều vào lúc này.

“Ừ, chúng ta đã tìm ra một chuyện thú vị vào hôm nay,” Harry nói, tặng cho Draco một cái nhếch mép tinh quái mà thường nhìn thấy ở Slytherin hơn. “Có ai đó tên là Nicholas Flamel liên quan đến chuyện này.”

Draco khựng lại trước khi mỉm cười yếu ớt. “Tớ cũng cho là vậy.”


End file.
